<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cure by MrTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440891">The Cure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight'>MrTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Assisted Suicide, Bad Parenting, Bestiality, Bombs, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Condoms, Corruption, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Deepthroating, Doctor/Patient, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fivesome, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Killing, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mercy Killing, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder, Murderers, Mutual Masturbation, No Lube, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Robots, Self-Defense, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Survival, Terrorists, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a young boy eats his birthday lunch with his mother, the mother resumes her trip to visit her mother but was permanently interrupted by a fatal car accident, killing her and leaving the boy in a coma for seven years. Once the boy wakes, the world as he knew it was no more as an incurable super-virus that he was immune to, devastates the world's population, leaving about ten percent of humanity globally. Money still exists, but sex was the only thing that was really on people's minds as they desperately try to repopulate the world while the virus still lurked in the shadows of their minds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. living in the Post-apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am no doctor, but I am knowledgeable about survival. However, I don't know everything there is about it, so please don't give hate if you find something that doesn't quite match realism. This wasn't based on Coronavirus. I started writing this about a week before it hit, so no hate there, please. With that said, I hope you enjoy my first explicit novel that isn't based on something already made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up honey.” My mom said, making me open my eyes to see her standing outside her car with a steaming hot cup of something. “I got you some hot coco.”</p>
<p>I smiled and grabbed it before trying to take a gulp, but couldn’t from it being way to hot, making me whine from it burning my lip.</p>
<p>“You should have saw that coming.” She said with a smile. “Steam means hot, honey.”</p>
<p>“I know, I miss hot cocoa.” I said, making her smile widen as she nodded.</p>
<p>“So do I.” She said. “Just to make things worse for you while you wait for it to cool, it’s white chocolate hot cocoa.”</p>
<p>She grinned as I stared at her in frustration from the tease.</p>
<p>“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” She said with a giggle, then closed the door and walked around to her side.</p>
<p>I blew into the cup’s lid to try to cool it down faster, making a long puff of steam come out of the hole on the other end of the lid. She got in, then looked at me with a smile as she saw my desperate attempts to cool it down.</p>
<p>“How long until we get to grandma’s?” I asked, making her smile fade to frustration.</p>
<p>“I told you thirty minutes ago.” She said. “We got a few hundred miles to go. Please be patient, honey.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, forgot.” I said. “I miss grandma.”</p>
<p>“So do I sweetie.” She said as she started the car before driving out of the parking lot. “That’s why I saved up to spend Christmas break with her.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’ll shut up.” I said, making her smile and shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, don’t make the trip boring by being quiet the rest of the way.” She said.</p>
<p>I looked forward and tried to keep a straight face, making her smile fade.</p>
<p>“Please don’t.” She said, making me start to struggle. “I see that struggle.”</p>
<p>A smile cracked on my face, making her smile widen.</p>
<p>“What do you want for your birthday lunch?” She asked.</p>
<p>“That was a few days ago.” I said.</p>
<p>“I know and I feel bad working through it.” She said.</p>
<p>“Someone has to get the food on the table.” I said, making her smile. “I’m only eleven and I can’t do it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t use that line on me.” She said with a giggle. “Now tell me.”</p>
<p>“I don't care.” I said. “You pick.”</p>
<p>“Okay, how’s enchiladas at a Mexican restaurant?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I think I sprang a leak.” I said. “I need a few stitches on my lip to keep my drool in my mouth.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she nodded before gasping as she slammed on the breaks. I looked to the road to see a car sliding on ice toward us before it started to spin as the driver tried to turn away. My mom try to turn away as well, but we were also on ice. She place her hand on me as the car was about to hit, then she sighed as we finally slowed to a stop while the other driver bumped into the Jersey barrier a few times before stopping inches from our car. The woman in the driver seat got out with a rattled face, then she stared at me in worry before mouthing ‘sorry’.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.” My mom said, making her smile before mouthing, ‘can you give me a nudge, I’m on the wall’.</p>
<p>My mom nodded and pushed her car up against hers, making it slide away from the wall.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She said as she got back in, then slowly drove away.</p>
<p>“I think I need to put on chains at the next rest stop.” My mom said. “I hope I can remember how to do it.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” I said as she started to drive.</p>
<p>I grabbed my game system and started to play it. A few minutes later, we came up to a Mexican restaurant and it was snowing heavily to where I couldn’t see an inch in front of me.</p>
<p>“Flash blizzard alert.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Well we’re here.” My mom said. “How much is the damage going to be? Ten grand?”</p>
<p>“Really, you calling me a pig?” I grumbled before looking at her to see her looking at me through her phone with her back to me so she would have herself in it.</p>
<p>She giggled as she took a picture, making me roll my eyes as she giggled again, then put the phone in her purse.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the great picture.” She said with a grin. “Ready to pig out.”</p>
<p>“Enough of that please.” I said, making her giggle once more. “I’m not a pig.”</p>
<p>“I know sweetie, I just wanted to get a pic.” She said, then got out of the car, making me turn off my game and get out. Once I was outside I smiled from the sight of the snow, then scooped up a handful and threw it at my mom’s face, but she dodged it at the last second with disbelief on her face.</p>
<p>“Damn.” I said with a giggle, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Please don't aim for the face, honey.” She said.</p>
<p>“Who says I was aiming?” I asked, making her shake her head as I scooped up more snow when she passed me, then I grinned mischievously for her fatal mistake of letting her guard down.</p>
<p>I grabbed her coat, making her look back as I put the snow in her jacket. She gasped as a giggles sounded from a few people that were smoking as my mom started to frantically get the snow out of her coat. I grabbed more snow, making her turn to me.</p>
<p>“No more, honey.” She said with a small smile from my face, then pulled out her phone before taking a picture. “The first evil grin from you on film, perfect.”</p>
<p>She smacked the snow out of my hands before I could pack it, then pulled me into the restaurant. Once we were seated, a woman gave me the menu.</p>
<p>“I don’t need that.” I said. “I want bean and beef enchiladas. Oh and extra sour cream too.”’</p>
<p>“Oh that does sound good, make that two.” My mom moaned, making the woman smile as she wrote it down.</p>
<p>“Anything to drink?” The woman asked.</p>
<p>“Pepsi.” My mom said.</p>
<p>“Why do you like drinking your toilet cleaner mom?” I asked with disgust on my face, making them giggle</p>
<p>“Don’t go nerd level smartness on me, honey.” My mom said, making me smile as the woman giggled again.</p>
<p>“Too late.” I said. “I’m going to be smarter than you next year.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s not too bad.” She said. “Now name your drink.”</p>
<p>“Something much healthier than a half cup of pure sugar per serving, which is one twelve ounce can.” I said, making them stare at me in surprise. “I can go on forever with that knowledge.”</p>
<p>They smiled.</p>
<p>“Orange juice please.” I said, making her nod and walk away.</p>
<p>“Please no more.” My mom said. “I don’t want my brain to hurt when you start talking number theory and Quantum mechanics.”</p>
<p>“You’re not serious, are you?” A girl asked, making us look at her to see she was looking at us in disbelief before my mom giggled form her face.</p>
<p>“Yes, I'm serious.” She said as I said ‘no’.</p>
<p>“I’m not that smart, mom.” I said.</p>
<p>“You forgot yet.” She said, making me smile as I nodded before she giggled.</p>
<p>“Yes, in a few years.” I said, making her giggle again.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope not.” She said. “I really don’t want you hurting my brain when you start talking gibberish while creating formulas on the walls.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s a nightmare, trust me.” The girl said. “My brother is one of those types since he’s an egghead.”</p>
<p>The man eating with her slugged her, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“I’m not that bad.” He said.</p>
<p>“Says that oval head of yours.” She said, making my mom giggle as he glared at her.</p>
<p>“Stop showing off to your new crush.” He said, making her glare at him before my mom giggled.</p>
<p>Once I finished my meal, I took a deep breath from overdoing it.</p>
<p>“What’s next?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Another hot chocolate for the road.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.</p>
<p>“I can do that.” She said and stood up before paying, then walked to her car as I got in.</p>
<p>She grabbed my other cup, then shook it.</p>
<p>“When did you drink it?” She asked. “You never eat or drink when you play that thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s called a 3DS.” I said. “And grandma got it for me for my birthday a few years ago. I’m just playing a new game she got me this birthday.”</p>
<p>“That explains why you don’t set it down.” She said. “New games are like a safety blanket to you."</p>
<p>“Really.” I grumbled as I looked at her, making her giggle as she took another picture. “Would you give it a rest?”</p>
<p>“Nope, not with that beautiful face of yours.” She said. “I must get a pic since it last longer.”</p>
<p>I let out a whine as I went to my game while my mom started to drive.</p>
<p>“So what do you want me to tell grandma to make for dinner?” She asked.</p>
<p>“We just ate, so I can’t think dinner.” I said, making her smile.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the car stopped, making me look up to see we were at a mocha stand drive through.</p>
<p>“Two white hot chocolates please.” My mom said.</p>
<p>Once the drinks was made, my mom gave me mine, making me try to drink it again before I moaned.</p>
<p>“How many times you are going to fall for that?” She asked with a giggle.</p>
<p>“I don't know.” I grumbled, making her giggle again.</p>
<p>I stared to blow into the cup before going to my game as she started to drive. A few minutes later, the game was about to ask for both of my hands, making me try to set my cup in my cup holder without looking at it before something knocked it out of my hand. My mom yelped in pain as she started to swerve, then we slid sideways.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” I yelped.</p>
<p>“It’s okay honey, the pain is gone.” She said. “Just look where you place it next time.”</p>
<p>Just as she finished talking, a crash of metal sounded from my mom’s car being hit from behind, making us hit the freeway jersey barrier and the nose of the car started to climb it as another crash of metal filled the air, pushing us over the rail and into oncoming traffic.</p>
<p>“Oh God!” My mom cried as several cars swerved to avoid us.</p>
<p>I watched as a car crashed into another before it bounced off and slammed into us directly, making us spin out of control while glass flew passed my face. Once the spinning stopped and I thought it was over, a deep and unsettling howling noise filled the air, making me look out my window to see a semi jackknifing and was about to hit us. As it hit us, my car was sent flying, then it rolled a few times before landing on the roof. I whined as pain filled my whole body, making me look around as sparks flew outside as the car spun slowly on the roof like a top before stopping. A second later, flames ignited on the ground as it crawled to the tanker that just hit us, then exploded, making time slow around me as a fireball crawled towards me. Once it got to my car, I gasped as I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital bed. I looked around in disbelief as the place looked kinda run down and creepy looking.</p>
<p>“Patient, Adam Reeds has awaken.” A man said in a monotone voice just as a flying robot like item moved into my room.</p>
<p>“Please stay calm.” It said in a female voice. “You have been in a coma for seven years, how do you feel?”</p>
<p>I looked to my body and noticed it was all grown up and completely naked.</p>
<p>“Not happening.” I whined. “What planet am I on? We don’t have medical robots.”</p>
<p>“You are still on Earth.” It said. “My model was invented and put into service seven years ago.”</p>
<p>“Why does this place look condemned?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Do not answer that.” A fair skin doctor said as she stepped into the room while stuffing her blond hair into her hair net. “I got it from here.”</p>
<p>“Yes doctor Darcy Cobbledick.” It said, making me crack a smile from her last name as it flew away.</p>
<p>“Sorry for smiling about your name.” I said as I noticed her staring at me with her blue eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” She said. “I’m used to it. What do you remember?”</p>
<p>“I just woke up from a dream of the crash.” I said.</p>
<p>“It wasn't a dream.” She said as her face filled with grief. “I’m sorry to say, but your mother was killed in the crash.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath as I nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“Anyone else alive in my family?” I asked. “I was expecting my grandma to start bitching about me having a place more, um...”</p>
<p>My voice traveled off as I looked around the place.</p>
<p>“Yeah, things changed quite a bit six years ago.” She said. “You are a rare and lucky person just like everyone else in the world.”</p>
<p>“What.” I said as I looked at her, making her bite her lip in distress.</p>
<p>“Fuck, why me with having to tell this information.” She whined with a sigh as frustration filled her face, then took a deep breath before bluntly saying. “The world was attacked by a super virus a month after you went into a coma and ninety percent of the world's population was killed.”</p>
<p>I stared at her as I tried to see if she was joking, but she didn’t give me any signs of lying as her face filled with discomfort.</p>
<p>“What kind of sick joke is this?” I asked, then looked out the window to see the city was covered in vegetation while a few people cooked over a fire, making my heart quake as butterflies filled my stomach.</p>
<p>I looked back to Darcy in slight panic to see her staring at her PDA in worry as a soft rapid beep that matched my heart came from it before she looked at me.</p>
<p>“Your face is telling me there’s more.” I said with a slight whine.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She said with discomfort. “We are back in the stone age. Well, not the medical. It actually went into future age with world racing to kill this virus.”</p>
<p>“I figured that much with what I seen so far and I think I can handle that.” I said, then smiled. “What’s currency, bottle caps?”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“No nuke was set off.” She said. “I said stone age too. We are trading goods for goods mostly.”</p>
<p>“Oh...” I said as I didn’t have anything for trade. “Crap.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry honey.” She said with a smile. “I’ll take care of you if you wish. More like we take care of each other.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know you.” I said.</p>
<p>“The chances of you knowing someone in this world would most likely be zero.” She said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“My grandma?” I asked, making her look to a PDA and fiddle with it.</p>
<p>“Deceased, the week of the attack.” She said, making me sigh as she looked at me.</p>
<p>“Then you are right since my dad would most likely be KIA if martial law was placed.” I said. “I’m alone in this world now unless you can find my lost sister that I haven’t seen since I was six after my dad took her away with the divorce.”</p>
<p>Her face filled with grief as she stared at me.</p>
<p>“What do you want of me?” I asked. “I’m still eleven in my mind.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She said.</p>
<p>“How much do I owe this place?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You are covered by your insurance.” She said</p>
<p>“Wait, they still exist?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Not anymore, but it was covered when it was.” She said.</p>
<p>“So does money still work?” I asked.</p>
<p>“It still working I guess, but...” She started to say before thinking about it. “It’s complicated when it comes to money.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I said in uncertainty. “Can I go?”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to go out there.” She said as she shook her head with nervousness on her face. “It’s scary out there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, never been in a jungle before.” I said, making her smile weakly. “What should I expect?”</p>
<p>“I don’t wish to say.” She said.</p>
<p>“Why am I naked?” I asked. “I was expecting a gown and tubes down my throat.”</p>
<p>“Like I said medical went to the future.” She said. “The robots require visual confirmation that your body is okay.”</p>
<p>“Nanobots on keeping me healthy I’m guessing since medicine must be gone by now.” I said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yep.” She said with a smile, making my smile fade.</p>
<p>“Really.” I said in disbelief before she giggled as she nodded, making me look away in disbelief. “Wow, that’s... going to make my head hurt. Please don’t tell me how it works.”</p>
<p>She giggled again.</p>
<p>“Can I have some clothes?” I asked as I looked back to her, making her nod before walking away.</p>
<p>A woman about my age came in a few minutes later, then froze when she spotted me.</p>
<p>“Oh my.” She said. “When did you wake?”</p>
<p>“A few minutes.” I said.</p>
<p>“Um, are you still available?” She asked.</p>
<p>“What.” I said.</p>
<p>“For, you know...” She started to say.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out.” Darcy growled, making her flee the room. “I will not allow you to molest him again.”</p>
<p>I stared out in disbelief as she stepped in.</p>
<p>“No honey, she didn’t rape you.” She said. “I always catch her before she could since the machines alert me when something was disturbing you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said in uncertainty. “Is that the scary part you meant?”</p>
<p>She nodded nervously.</p>
<p>“Everyone is trying to repopulate it seems.” She said. “There is only eight million people in the world and that’s making us an endangered species.”</p>
<p>“No stop.” I said. “Don’t tell me that the chances of me seeing someone is slim.”</p>
<p>“Not in the cities and towns.” She said as she shook her head. “We humans like to stick together.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we are a social being.” I said. “It’s in our nature.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m a nerd.” I said, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“We need more of your type.” She said.</p>
<p>“Am I going to be able to walk?” I asked</p>
<p>“Most likely.” She said. “The bots make sure nothing goes wrong and in full strength as it repairs anything that starts deteriorating.”</p>
<p>“So what should I expect?” I asked. “Rapid healing? Limb regeneration? Or the scary one of Immortality when the end of time comes?”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“Not a video game honey.” She said.</p>
<p>“Yeah and I’m a gamer, so that’s all I know.” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then I stood up before it turned to nervousness.</p>
<p>“What’s that face for?” I asked, making her shake her head before she held up a doctor’s gown.</p>
<p>“Um, I don’t know much in that kind of knowledge yet, but I'm willing to learn since I don't mind being a doc.” I said, making her smile as I put them on.</p>
<p>“I don’t know much either.” She said. “I just know the basics and the robots do all the work now.”</p>
<p>“Right.” I said. “So when should I expect to be raped?”</p>
<p>Her smile faded to nervousness.</p>
<p>“You're one of them?” I asked nervously. “Did you rape me?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t.” She said quickly with worry. “You're just down my alley and was hoping you’d be my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“How old are you?” I asked. “I’m only eleven… um, eighteen…”</p>
<p>I looked away in discomfort.</p>
<p>“So going to hurt my head to think about this.” I whined, making her smile weakly. “So I’m an adult?”</p>
<p>She nodded as her smile widened with only a hint of nervousness.</p>
<p>“And I have no choice, but to accept it.” I said with a sigh, then whined. “God, why me?”</p>
<p>“Consider yourself lucky that you weren’t me.” She said. “I watched the world die.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, how are you sane?” I asked in uncertainty as I looked to her.</p>
<p>“Sheer luck.” She said with doubt on her face.</p>
<p>“So sex is currency?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She said in discomfort. “That’s one way to get what you want.”</p>
<p>“So not right.” I said with a whimper. “I feel bad for the females now.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that bad so far.” She said.</p>
<p>“How many times?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Twice.” She said. “Both children.”</p>
<p>“What.” I said in disbelief. “You raped them?”</p>
<p>“No, they raped me.” She said.</p>
<p>“How old were they?” I asked</p>
<p>“Around fifteen... maybe, they were in a gang and kept my face down.” She said. “I only saw the leader as he kept watch, but they were not old enough to cum or maybe they had condoms, but I don’t know why they would do that since the cops aren’t active like that anymore if they still exist."</p>
<p>I stared at her as I noticed a hint of pleasure filling her face as she revisited the memory.</p>
<p>“You liked it?” I asked in disbelief, making her look at me, then nodded slightly with nervousness.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said in confusion. “Don’t know what to say about that.”</p>
<p>“Oh and all bad effects are now cured because of the bots.” She said. “So disease or cancer will no longer hinder you. Only brain related injuries are it’s weak spot since the human mind isn’t fully known still to where we can program it to fix it.”</p>
<p>I nodded even though that wasn’t making things any easier for my mind.</p>
<p>“So.” I said and thought about my next words. “Are you going to let me pass or...”</p>
<p>She stepped aside, making me stare at her as she stared at me with a mixture of disappointment and worry.</p>
<p>“How old are you?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Twenty-three.” She said. “My dad owned this hospital before he died from the virus and you are the last patient.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so, I owe you for keeping me alive.” I said, then took a deep breath before I grabbed my pants</p>
<p>“No baby, you don’t owe me anything.” She said as she grabbed my arms, making me stare at her. “What, why are you staring at me like that?”</p>
<p>“You called me baby.” I said, making her smile nervously.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” She said as her face became flush. “That slipped. It’s my crush for you.”</p>
<p>I smiled as my face heated up.</p>
<p>“I see I would be your first girlfriend if you accepted with that face.” She said.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I said in uncertainty. “I wonder if any of my male friends survived or even remember me.”</p>
<p>I walked passed her, then someone grabbed me before picking me up as they started running, making Darcy gasp.</p>
<p>“Damn it girl.” Darcy growled as I looked back to see the girl from before was carrying me away. “Code Purple!”</p>
<p>Several robots came out and surrounded us, making her freeze while lasers locked to us.</p>
<p>“He’s not my hostage.” The girl said as lasers that locked on to me moved to a badge on my shirt that had my ID.</p>
<p>I stared at it as I don’t remember making it before the lasers moved to the woman while Darcy grabbed me and set me next to her.</p>
<p>“Leave immediately and never come back.” Darcy said as she held me to my feet.</p>
<p>“Not without my boyfriend.” She said.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know you.” I said nervously.</p>
<p>“I was the one sucking you for the last three years.” She said.</p>
<p>“Three years?” Darcy yelped. “How did you do it without me knowing?”</p>
<p>“Easy, wait for you to go pee or masturbate to a picture of him.” The girl said.</p>
<p>“Get her out of here.” Darcy growled.</p>
<p>The robots moved in, making the woman pull out a gun before a screech sounded from the robot followed by her head exploding. My stomach flipped, making me moan and puke all over the floor.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Darcy whined as she grabbed me and covered my eyes before turning me away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A taste of my new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't spoil the book with chapter summaries</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s fine.” I moaned. “When was those things made?”</p>
<p>“Once the chaos started.” She said. “They were just finished in development a year before the attack. They fire sound waves or something that can’t be heard, but it makes your head explode when focused on you.”</p>
<p>“So that was two hundred and forty decibels?” I asked, making her smile with impression on her face.</p>
<p>“Not the same as you are thinking.” She said as the robot passed her the gun. “I can’t explain it too. It’s like an invisible beam. What else you know?”</p>
<p>“That I’m hungry and I don’t want to bore you with my nerdiness.” I said with a smile, making her giggle. “Where do I go to get something to eat?”</p>
<p>“All the stores a closed down.” She said. “Everyone reverted to travailing salesmen.”</p>
<p>“So my type of world.” I said with a smile. “I love games based in the middle age.”</p>
<p>She smiled with amusement as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Not exactly.” She said. “No swords here.”</p>
<p>“Where is my bank?” I asked. “I wish to get my goods. I’ll even make it a date for saving me.”</p>
<p>“That’s where it gets complicated.” She said and grabbed my arm before pointing out a thick heavy duty black plastic bracelet. “Before everything went to shit as martial law was set into motion, but is no longer in effect from the lack of people to enforce it, they put this on everyone to enforce curfew since they can track you with this while you are holding all your info with it and never have to worry about losing your info. It can be used as a credit card that still has a value with...”</p>
<p>I put my hand to her mouth as I stared at her in discomfort, making her stare at me in worry.</p>
<p>“You lost me the moment you pointed this out.” I said, making her giggle as she smiled. “How do I use it?”</p>
<p>She held up her PDA, making me look to it and lowered my hand.</p>
<p>“Where do I get one?” I asked, making her give it to me.</p>
<p>“How much?” I asked as I took it, making her smile.</p>
<p>“It’s yours.” She said as she held up hers, making me look it over to see it wasn’t like any PDA I seen before.</p>
<p>It was really heavy duty unlike any game system or smartphone I had.</p>
<p>“How do I use it?” I asked, making her giggle. “Is it like a smartphone?”</p>
<p>“I was afraid you were going to say that.” She said. “It’s everything in one...”</p>
<p>“Show me to our date.” I said, making her smile with love filling her face. “Please go slow with that love. I’m willing to give you a chance, but not that fast.”</p>
<p>She nodded as her smile faded to worry before she pulled me out of the hospital.</p>
<p>“Lockdown mode.” She said, then started to walked me down the street while bars slid down and across the doors and windows with a hiss.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s cool to watch.” I said, making her smile. “When was that invented.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know and don’t be in the way when it closes up.” She said</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks for the disturbing image.” I said in discomfort, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I seen that image three times already.” She said. “Do you know how to use a gun?”</p>
<p>“No, but I can figure it out with all the games I played.” I said.</p>
<p>She held the gun the woman had to me, making me stare at it nervously, then grabbed it and looked it over to see it was a colt. I flipped the safety on, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Good sign.” She said, making me drop the clip to see there was no bullets before her smile faded as I pulled back the slide to see it was also empty. “Not so good.”</p>
<p>“Good for trade.” I said, making her smile as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Keep It, bullets still float around.” She said.</p>
<p>“How fast do they float?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Depends on where you are.” She said nervously.</p>
<p>“That’s what I was afraid of.” I said.</p>
<p>A boy fucking a girl in an alley caught my eyes, making me stare at it in discomfort while I noticed the girl really loved every bit of it. The boy pushed deep and relaxed on her as she smiled at him with love, making me glance to Darcy nervously as she stared at me in worry. A KFC caught my eye, making me moan.</p>
<p>“So want KFC chicken.” I said, making her smile as she glanced to the sign.</p>
<p>“I can help you there on the chicken part.” A man said, making me look to him to see the person I spotted from my window as he cooked several types of meat over the fire while he pointed to a whole chicken. “It's my last one and should be done. Sorry it’s not KFC though.”</p>
<p>“How much?” I asked, making him look at me. “Um, five credits for the whole thing.”</p>
<p>“How much is credits to dollars?” I asked Darcy, making the man stare at me in confusion.</p>
<p>“Coma patient before the pandemic.” She said, making his confusion fade to slight alarm before he nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s a dollar a credit.” He said.</p>
<p>“Okay, decent price for it being whole and already cooked.” I said, making him pull out his PDA and fiddled with it.</p>
<p>“Whole chicken normal price.” He said, making a beep sound before he held it to me. “Just tap your bracelet to my screen if you like what you see.”</p>
<p>I grabbed it and looked at it to see it was an invoice of what he asked for on the screen, so I tapped my bracelet to the screen.</p>
<p>“Error, user voice not registered.” The PDA said.</p>
<p>“Oh forgive me.” Darcy said. “We'll be right back while I finish doing my job that I’m neglecting to do.”</p>
<p>The man nodded with a smile, then she pulled into an alley.</p>
<p>“Activate bracelet for user voice recognition.” She said.</p>
<p>“User, please say your full name, age and date of birth with the eight digit layout to confirm user Identity.” The bracelet said.</p>
<p>“Adam Reeds, age eighteen, date of birth, twelve, twenty-two, twenty sixty-nine.” I said.</p>
<p>“Information valid.” It said. “Voice print collection successful. User registration locked.”</p>
<p>“That’s it.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Quick and painless.” I said with a smile, making her nod. “What’s my balance?”</p>
<p>“One billion five hundred million and forty-five credits.” It said, making me yelp out in excitement as she stared out in disbelief.</p>
<p>“How in the fuck did I get that much!” I yelped.</p>
<p>“Last deposit from unknown user of one billion credits on January tenth twenty sixty-two.” It said.</p>
<p>“That was before the banks shut down.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“No name is not helpful, but okay.” I said, making her smile before we went back to the man, then grabbed his PDA and tapped my band to it.</p>
<p>“Please confirm this transaction mister Reeds.” My bracelet said. "Basic instruction tutorial completed. Please ask for anything related to finances and personal information anytime and I will help you any way I can. With anything else, seek your PDA for information. "</p>
<p>“I confirm transaction.” I said, making my face appear on the PDA before it turned green around it as transaction approved appeared over the face.</p>
<p>“Do you have an Email?” The man asked, making me type it in, then press send invoice, making him smile before he grabbed the stick the chicken was on. “Again, sorry it’s not KFC. So wish I had their recipe though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you and me both.” I said with a smile, making his smile widen to a small grin. “Nothing beats their chicken.”</p>
<p>“Boss, armed man to the north.” An armed woman that was sitting next to the fire said, making us look to the north to see a man with a M16.</p>
<p>“Stay calm until he shows aggression.” The merchant said. “Safety’s off. Get out of here doc before your patient is shot.”</p>
<p>Darcy grabbed me and started to pull me away just as the mercenary tossed me a clip for my gun, making me catch it.</p>
<p>“On the house as a welcome back to the living sweetie with a good luck on your new life attached to it.” She said.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I think.” I said in discomfort, making her smile.</p>
<p>“It’s not so bad out here.” She said. “Just hone your skills on that gun for the real threats.”</p>
<p>My line of sight was broken by a car that was stripped of everything and was almost unrecognizable from the carcass also being carved away. I looked forward to see Darcy staring at me.</p>
<p>“So what’s the real threat she mentioned?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Just the street gang that think they own the place.” He said. “They are dying down from the people fighting back.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly.” A man said, making us look at him to see a lone man staring at my chicken in hunger while pointing a gun at us. “They are still strong here.”</p>
<p>“Can we share please.” I asked calmly, making him look at me. “We can’t eat it all in one sitting and I haven’t eaten in seven years. Wait, can I eat or did my coma destroy my stomach?”</p>
<p>“Nanobots.” Darcy said nervously.</p>
<p>“Right forgot.” I said as I looked to the man to see him staring in disbelief. “Can we share or are the gangsters as ruthless and uncaring as the movies say?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” He said as his face filled with slight worry and lowered his gun. “Forgive me for being desperate and I’m not with the gang. Just a struggling survivor like almost everyone else.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and tore into the breast meat before offering it to him.</p>
<p>“Dark meat please, I don’t like dry meat.” He said, making me pass the meat to Darcy, then tear off the back and give it to him. “Thank you doctor Reeds.”</p>
<p>I nodded as he walked away.</p>
<p>“That’s going to need some time to get used to.” I said with a small smile. “I never been called a doc before.”</p>
<p>“I’ll teach you the basics so you can live up to that title now that I see you like being called that.” She said with a smile. “Good control on the situation by the way. I was frozen again.”</p>
<p>“Not fearing Death while he fears me helps.” I said, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Death don’t fear you.” She said. “Don’t push it or get a big head.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, wannabe egghead here.” I said, making her giggle. “My head is already big.”</p>
<p>I started to eat, making her do the same. Once we ate all we could, there was lots leftover, making me looked to the man’s last location to see him sitting on the ground with a blanket around him while he stared at me. I passed him the rest of the chicken, making him smile and take it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, again forgive me for almost turning into a criminal.” He said, making me nod before Darcy and I walked back to the hospital.</p>
<p>Once we got to the door, a group of teens stood at the gate as they looked in through the bars. Darcy grabbed me and pulled me away just as the teens looked back from my shoes scuffing on the ground as I nearly fell over them.</p>
<p>“There she is.” A man said as he started to chase us. “She even managed to wake the boy to fuck.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” I asked.</p>
<p>“They are the ones that raped me.” She said. “Or the leader that spoke looks like the person I was talking about.”</p>
<p>“They must be part of the street gang then.” I said as I pulled out my clip and put it in my pocket before loading the one the mercenary gave me, then pulled back the slide, making her stare with a smile.</p>
<p>“Not bad with game knowledge.” She said, then looked back before pushing me into a recycle bin, making me moan as I landed on something hard. “Sorry, stay in hiding please. I’ll come back later. I hope they don’t catch me.”</p>
<p>She shut the lid before running off before something moved under me, making me gasp as I sat up.</p>
<p>“Calm.” A girl about my age said. “I know it was an accident. Don’t lift the lid. Do you want a good time?”</p>
<p>“N-no thanks.” I said nervously, making her sigh in relief. “Thank god. I thought you were a sex happy person like all the others.”</p>
<p>“Can you see me?” I asked just as something moved around my head before I could see with night vision, revealing a girl with another pair.</p>
<p>“How much?” I asked, making her smile. “You must be new in this cruel world.”</p>
<p>“Just woke from a coma today.” I said, making her smile fade to disbelief.</p>
<p>“Damn, talk about living nightmare for you.” She said.</p>
<p>“Not so much at the moment.” I said. “It’s still hasn’t settled that my mom died in our crash. It would have been if I was the last man standing.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she moved to me, then leaned her head on me, making me stare at her nervously.</p>
<p>“Please don't fear me.” She said with a small smile. “I’m not like the others. Though I don’t mind if you are wanting me to pop your cherry now that I know you are a virgin and will be gentle with me.”</p>
<p>“No thanks.” I said with a nervous smile, making her smile widen before taking a deep breath, then turned off her goggles.</p>
<p>“Please rest while your friend evades whoever is after you guys.” She said. “Sorry my home isn’t the best place in the city.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around me, then relaxed on top of me, making me stare at her. A few minutes later, her breathing became slow, making me grab her wrist to feel her pulse was also slow, so I pushed her off me and got out of the bin before taking off the goggles.</p>
<p>“Keep them.” The girl said, making me look to her to see her staring at me.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said.</p>
<p>“Just don’t turn into one of those men.” She said.</p>
<p>“That’s not me.” I said, making her smile as I closed the lid before looking around for Darcy.</p>
<p>“Found the boy!” A woman yelped.</p>
<p>“Run.” Darcy whispered forcefully, making me look to her to see her in a bush. “I told you to stay in that bin.”</p>
<p>“That was someone's home.” I said as I looked toward the woman to see four men coming at me, making me pull out my pistol and aim it at them while flipping the safety off, then lined up the three dots to the man's chest like in my games.</p>
<p>They froze before one of them reached behind his back, making me pop two caps into his chest before I moved it to the other two while they watched his man fall in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Behind.” Darcy whispered.</p>
<p>I spun around and fired at two men with SMGs, taking them down with a headshot for the first one and a limb with a chest shot for the second, then spun back to the others to see them fleeing. Darcy came out with a smile.</p>
<p>“Beginner’s luck runs within your blood.” She said.</p>
<p>“No, I have soldiers blood in me.” I said. “It runs back three generations for both sides my family. Well, the men at least.”</p>
<p>“Oh that’s right.” She said. “Captain Richard Reeds in the US Army was your father, right?”</p>
<p>“You know my dad?” I asked in disbelief. “I didn’t realize he got two promotions since I last seen him.”</p>
<p>“No, just looked up your parents after the pandemic died down so I can get an idea on not what to be if they were abusive or what I should be if they are not.” She said as she shook her head. “He’s a ghost though. It don’t say he’s active or dead. I couldn’t get anything on him really.”</p>
<p>“And my sister?” I asked, making her shake her head.</p>
<p>“Nothing about her.” She said.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath as I stared at the men, then closed my eyes.</p>
<p>“Just pretend it was a game when out of danger.” She said.</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy.” I said, then grabbed the man that was about to grab something and flipped him over, revealing a Desert Eagle. “Damn, nice gun. I hope I can control the recoil on this thing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah me too.” She said as I took the two extra clips and a box of fifty rounds from him, then put it in my pocket. “Now I need a holster for it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep my eye out for two of them.” She said. “One for a hidden and the other for quick grab.”</p>
<p>I nodded as I turned to the men with SMGs.</p>
<p>“These guys were the mussels since they both have MP5s and Combat knives.” I said, then noticed something off about one I shot in the head as his tank top looked stiff. “The hell.”</p>
<p>I grabbed it and rolled it before staring in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Damn, that’s some discreet body armor.” I said as I took it off and looked it over. “I thought it was a normal tank top.”</p>
<p>“You wear it since I see you are a fighter, unlike me if I became a coward and ran while abandoning my boyfriend with my possible death by trying to be a decoy.” She said with shame on her face.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, but from now on, we do things together.” I said as I took off my shirt and put it on, then put my shirt back on before I grabbed the guns knives and ammo. “Lets get some more food.”</p>
<p>I started walking back to the merchant to see he was still cooking away while his mercenary wasn’t anywhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you if you came out of that without a scratch, military?” The mercenary yelped, making me look to her to see her in the hull of the car while aiming her gun at me.</p>
<p>“You can say that.” I said with a smile. “Please don’t aim that at me. Sir, are you interested in one of these for some food?”</p>
<p>He looked at me as I raised up an MP5.</p>
<p>“Sure am.” He said with a smile. “I’ll even give some ammo for your pistol.”</p>
<p>“Which one?” I asked as I held up the Desert Eagle. “Just got another one.”</p>
<p>“Damn, I don’t have ammo for that beast.” He said with disbelief and grabbed it before looking it over, then he smiled. “Nice piece you scored, but way out of my budget if you trade with the MP5 with me.”</p>
<p>“Nope, it’s my back up gun and my intimidation gun for the thugs until I know I can handle the kick.” I said, making him chuckle nervously.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m with you on the kick.” He said.</p>
<p>He passed it back to me.</p>
<p>“What do you want for it?” He asked.</p>
<p>“What do you have?” I asked as he looked at the mercenary that was still aiming at me, then his face filled with frustration before she lowered her gun as she sighed.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” He said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said as he passed me a backpack.</p>
<p>“This is all we can spare.” He said. “Well unless you wish something cooked again.”</p>
<p>I looked inside to see he was all about food as it was full of dry goods and a few canned stuff that didn’t need refrigeration. I pulled out a few meals worth and looked at him.</p>
<p>“I will not rip you off.” He said. “Continue picking out until I feel it’s about right.”</p>
<p>“I picked out all that I knew I can make something with, then looked at him.</p>
<p>“Still not enough.” He said.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll take that roast there.” I said as I pointed to a chunk of white meat that looked to be pork, making him look at it and smile.</p>
<p>“Getting warmer.” He said.</p>
<p>“Literally if I have to carry it.” I said, making him chuckle as he nodded. “Do you have two holsters.”</p>
<p>“No, not really.” The mercenary said. “I got a tactical vest that will carry your gun.</p>
<p>“That’s even better.” I said as I nodded.</p>
<p>“The shoulder isn’t done cooking.” The man said. “Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“You can finish it.” I said. “I’m in no hurry.”</p>
<p>He nodded before cutting into my roast and pulled out a plastic bowl that looked to come from the dollar store, then gave it to me before taking the gun.</p>
<p>“Give him my spare backpack with it.” The mercenary said. “I can see he’s not liking the idea of taking more food from us and I see you think you are still ripping him off.”</p>
<p>He nodded before walking to a duffle bag before pulling out a backpack, then looked at her in confusion.</p>
<p>“It’s inside the backpack.” She said, making him nod and give it to me.</p>
<p>I looked inside to see a tactical vest that looked to be from the army with all the gadget and ammo pouches all over it.</p>
<p>“Damn, this actually looks expensive.” I said</p>
<p>“It was about two hundred, so it's not even close to your two thousand plus dollars for that MP5 with an ACOG.” She said.</p>
<p>“I’m not taking that one.” He said as I started to put on the vest, then put my ID on top of my vest so the robots don’t attack me. “I got the one I want.”</p>
<p>I looked to it to see there was no attachment to it, then put the Desert Eagle into the holster that was over my heart.</p>
<p>“It’s your call boss.” She said with a smile. “Just don’t rip yourself off by feeling bad that he woke up to this shit hole of a world.”</p>
<p>I placed the ammo in it’s pocket as she looked at me and smiled.</p>
<p>“Damn, you're starting to look like a combat medic now.” She said.</p>
<p>“Good, that’s what I want to look like.” I said. “Everyone might hesitate to shoot the medic since they might need them later.”</p>
<p>“So you would rather be kidnapped?” She asked with discomfort.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said. “It’s better than being dead.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, with what they most likely be using you as.” She mumbled.</p>
<p>“Enough of that.” The man growled. “He don’t need his mind clouded with that fear.”</p>
<p>“Sorry boss.” She said as he pulled the shoulder off the fire and put it in my bowl before giving a box of fifty rounds on my forty-five.</p>
<p>“Thank you for you somewhat perfect transaction.” He said as I put the box in the gadget pocket, making me smile.</p>
<p>“You probably saved my life with this food.” I said.</p>
<p>“Doubt it with that paltry sum.” He said with a smile before Darcy started to pull me to the hospital. “See you again soon I hope.”</p>
<p>“You will if you visit the hospital every now and then.” I said, making him nod before looking back to the fire.</p>
<p>Once we got to the hospital gate, she turned to me and stared in disbelief as I ate a large chunk of the roast.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m craving juicy pork.” I said, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Disengage lockdown.” She said, making the bars release before she took the food and my backpack, then walked me into the hospital. “Lockdown.”</p>
<p>I walked to my room, but she grabbed me, making me look to her.</p>
<p>“Can you sleep with me?” She asked. “I was kinda lonely with only a body to watch and no one to talk to.”</p>
<p>“I suppose.” I said. “Just… um, don’t pass first please.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“So you don’t mind kissing?” She asked, making my face heat up before I turned to my room. “My room please.”</p>
<p>She pulled me to her room, revealing a one room apartment from it including, an actual bed, a small dining room table, a nightstand with an alarm clock and even some picture of an old man that I didn’t recognize.”</p>
<p>I walked to the bed and laid down before she laid next to me and kissed me on the forehead. I took a deep breath before her face filled with worry when she noticed my nervousness, then pulled me into her embrace. I stared into her eyes before I closed mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Survival on the mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up from someone taking off my shoes, making me look to them to see it was a fair skin girl around my age that had dirty blond hair, then I noticed she was the girl from before as I spotted the goggles around her neck. I look to Darcy to see her sleeping still before the girl put her finger to her lip as she stared at me with begging blue eyes, making me get out of bed before I walked out of the room with her.</p>
<p>“How did you get in here?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I waited for her to unlock it, then snuck in when her back was turned while she grabbed the goods.” She said. “Is she your girl?”</p>
<p>“I’m eleven in my mind.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief.</p>
<p>“Damn, do you even know anything about sex or about girls in this case?” She asked, making me smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about that.” I said as I shook my head. “Please don’t make her think you are a predator.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” She said. “I just want to know the cute boy that landed on me and want you like she does. I like the idea of having a boyfriend that don’t only care about sex.”</p>
<p>“I’m just an unlucky person that lost everything in a blink of an eye as I time traveled to the apocalypse with no way back or a way to reverse it.” I said as I turned away, then walked to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>“Can I have something?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not the boss here.” I said. “She’s the owner of the hospital. I’m just getting something to drink and you don’t want me to cook unless you don’t mind it burnt.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really want to talk to her.” She said. “I don’t trust her as much as you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust either of you at all.” I said as I tried to opened the walk-in fridge, but it wouldn’t budge. “But I don’t want to be alone either, so I must try to trust someone.”</p>
<p>She pulled a pin from the door's handle, then moved behind the counter, making me pull it again before it opened.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then I looked forward as a laser locked to my head, making me gasp as I spotted a security bot.</p>
<p>“Now you see why I moved back.” She said as the laser locked to my ID before turning off. “I see you are one of the staff if it didn’t blow you away.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t say that.” I said. “I seen what this thing can do first hand and don't want my head to explode.”</p>
<p>“So have I.” She said. “The city was crawling with them on the first year, then the soldiers took them away as everyone started to die.”</p>
<p>I stepped in and grabbed a few juice bottles and left before closing the door as I locked it. I turned around to see Darcy sneaking up on the girl with her knife.</p>
<p>“Wait, she’s the girl.” I said, making the girl look back, then to me nervously.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Darcy said. “How did you get in?”</p>
<p>“Like a thief.” The girl said nervously, making Darcy stare at her.</p>
<p>“Are you one?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“Only if I have to eat and have nothing in sight.” The girl said with a slight whine. “My name is Beth and kinda have a crush on him.”</p>
<p>“He’s mine.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“My god.” I whined. “Please don’t fight over me. I belong to no one at the moment. I need to recover from this strange dream that isn’t a dream and not really scary for some reason.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed that your not scared out of your mind.” Beth said. “How do you do it? I'm scared out of my mind.”</p>
<p>“I don't know.” I said, then took a deep breath. “Do we have hot water?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Darcy said. “Do you wish me to...”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t need a babysitter to wash me.” I said, making her giggle. “I’m not a child anymore if I’m eighteen now.”</p>
<p>“Not what I was going to ask.” She said. “I was going to show you the best shower.”</p>
<p>“It don’t matter to me.” I said. “I just don’t like not showering for seven years.”</p>
<p>“I gave you a bath.” She said.</p>
<p>“Whatever, but I feel I need one.” I said, making her nod before I headed into the first shower I found.</p>
<p>“That one don’t work.” Darcy said. “The place is falling apart.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed if it starting to look like a haunted mental asylum.” I said, making them giggle.</p>
<p>“And yet your not freaked out from that?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Nope, I love haunted stories.” I said, making their smiles widen. “Living in one is a thrill and sorta a dream come true. Take me to the room that is the best.”</p>
<p>She nodded and went to her room.</p>
<p>“So you chose to sleep in the best one?” I asked, making her smile as she nodded before I took off the gear.</p>
<p>“Come.” Darcy growled. “He don’t need you watching.”</p>
<p>I giggled as I looked at them.</p>
<p>“Or do you not mind?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” I said with a nervous giggle as I looked forward. “I have a sister and remember taking baths with her.”</p>
<p>Once I was undressed I got into the shower before I noticed they were getting undressed too.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said nervously, making them smile nervously before I took a deep breath and let it happen.</p>
<p>I reached for the soap, but someone took it before starting to wash me.</p>
<p>“Can we share him?” Beth asked, making me snort as my face started to burn up.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Darcy said. “But only until he picks one of us.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me do that.” I said with a slight whine, making them both giggle.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you’re going to have to.” Beth said. “I don’t mind if you don’t pick me.”</p>
<p>“So not good.” I whined before someone started to run the soap on my back, making me take a deep breath as I leaned my head on the wall.</p>
<p>Once she was done with my back, she grabbed my dick and started to stroke it, making me gasp as I looked back in alarm to see it was Beth. Her face fill with nervousness before she stepped back.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, I don’t know what came over...” She started to say, then her face filled with distress as she fled the shower, making me look to Darcy as she sat on the toilet with worry.</p>
<p>“What did she do?” She asked as I wondered why I didn’t feel that was wrong even though I knew it was.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” I said softly and looked into the shower before letting the water run across it.</p>
<p>“Tell me.” She said and sounded to be behind me.</p>
<p>“No, it’s something I’m going to have to get used to.” I said.</p>
<p>“What did she do?” She asked with anger filling her voice.</p>
<p>“Calm.” I said. “I don’t like jealousy.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she walked out of the room, then Beth came back with the soap, making me look to it before I turned to her. She stared at me, then smiled weakly as she started to wash the rest of me while I stared into her eyes that glanced to my face nervously every few seconds. Once I was soapy, I turned to the water and rinsed off.</p>
<p>“Can you become a nudist?” Beth asked, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Not outside.” I said as I looked at her.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” She said with disbelief. “I was testing to see how shy you were.”</p>
<p>“I just let a stranger wash me.” I said. “I think that passes as not shy at all.”</p>
<p>“Good point.” She said with a smile. “Why did you not tell her what I did?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” I said. “I’m wondering that myself. I’ll come back to you once I figure it out.”</p>
<p>She stared at me as I turned off the water, then started to dry myself off. Once I was dry, I looked to my clothes.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask if it’s alright with her.” She said as she walked away.</p>
<p>“It’s not that.” I said. “That robot didn’t shoot me because of my ID.”</p>
<p>She looked to it, then sighed.</p>
<p>“Put it on.” She said. “I’ll just have to get my eye candy when you’re in the shower.”</p>
<p>My face burned up as I smiled.</p>
<p>“Are you sure your not like the men you didn’t want me to be?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t force myself onto...” She started to say, then she stared out in disbelief before whining. “Fuck, I’m turning into one of them if I just molested you. I better leave before I ruin your life.”</p>
<p>“No, stay.” I said. “I’ll get used to you two, but just resist the impulses.”</p>
<p>She stared at me, then nodded before walking away.</p>
<p>“Do not misuse this ID.” Darcy said. “I don’t want to find my fridge raided in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I won’t eat until he does.” Beth said. “Thank you for trusting me.”</p>
<p>“Get dressed, I don’t like him staring at us with nervousness.” Darcy said as I started to get dressed myself.</p>
<p>Once I was dressed, I left to room and went to a water fountain, but it didn’t work.</p>
<p>“Over here honey.” Darcy said, making me look at her to see her filling a urine cup with water.</p>
<p>“Um, gross.” I said with a slight whine, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“It’s clean.” She said. “I use them for drinking cups now.”</p>
<p>She giggled again as I stared in discomfort, then she drank the water.</p>
<p>“Trust me now?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not that, but the thought of it.” I said, making her nod with a small grin, then filled the cup and held it up to me.</p>
<p>I took it as I took a deep breath, then drank it before she giggled as she walked away. Once I didn’t feel thirsty anymore, I spotted some Biohazard specimen bags, making me grab a few and walked to the front gate.</p>
<p>“Lift lockdown.” I said.</p>
<p>“Access denied.” The computer said.</p>
<p>“Make him second in command and lift lockdown.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Command accepted.” It said.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Darcy asked as the bars pulled away.</p>
<p>“I’m going to look for breakfast to savor the good stuff.” I said.</p>
<p>“Hospital food...” She started to say.</p>
<p>“Is just two words meaning overworked staff that can’t take their time on cooking.” I said, making her smile. “Any food can be made into something good.”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you aren’t picky.” She said.</p>
<p>“You’ll see after you see what I’m going to get for my breakfast.” I said.</p>
<p>She nodded as I walked outside, then wandered around picking dandelions, clover flowers, rose petals and Pigweed. Once I had a decent amount of each, I spotted a blackberry bush, making me start picking as much as the rest of my bags could carry, then headed back. As I got there, the girls were talking to each other.</p>
<p>“Why did you let someone so naive to wander a dangerous world alone?” Beth growled. “He’s going to be kidnapped and raped or worse, raped into a shell that we’ll never get him out of.”</p>
<p>“He’s skilled with that gun.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“No, that was luck and you're going to get him killed by allowing him to fight back.” Beth said with panic.</p>
<p>“I do not lack of experience, wisdom, or judgment if I just got us breakfast.” I said.</p>
<p>They looked at me, then to the bags, making Darcy smile as Beth stared in disgust.</p>
<p>“Looks like you are lacking judgment.” I said, making Darcy giggle.</p>
<p>“No, not everyone likes those bitter dandelions.” Beth said. “I’ll take the berries. I have no idea about the red thing or that weed.”</p>
<p>“So you lack the wisdom too since they are all weeds.” I said. “Even the blackberry bush is a weed and one of the most hardest one to control to my opinion if my grandma’s backyard was overrun by them.”</p>
<p>“Shut it already.” She growled, making Darcy giggle as I walked passed them and started to wash them before making a salad.</p>
<p>Once it was made, I passed a bowl to each one, but they both shook their heads.</p>
<p>“Can’t be picky after the apocalypse.” I said. “Not really if the world isn’t destroyed.”</p>
<p>“Okay, nerds are the worst.” Beth growled, making Darcy’s face fill with anger.</p>
<p>“Calm.” I said. “That just means she don’t like me anymore and you get me all to yourself once I get used to you.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that.” Beth said quickly.</p>
<p>“Sure sounded like it to me.” Darcy said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Shut it.” Beth growled before I started to eat the salad, making them both stare in disgust.</p>
<p>“Gross.” Beth whined, making me smile before I held up a bag of berries to them. “Better.”</p>
<p>“Don’t come whining to me when there isn’t anything else to eat.” I said. “I tried to feed you like a responsible boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Darcy smiled as she took the bowl before she started to eat, then her smile faded to discomfort.”</p>
<p>“Just pick out what you don't like and give it to me.” I said.</p>
<p>“No, you're right.” She said. “Can’t be picky in times like these.”</p>
<p>“Want some dandelion root tea?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes please.” She said with a smile. “I had some of that before. Just drown it with honey please.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I started to make some.</p>
<p>“Do we have a microwave?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She said, making me pass her the cup. “You know where the honey is so you do it.”</p>
<p>She took it and walked away.</p>
<p>“Who are you if you can make this crap?” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“Boy Scout and trained survivalist by an army soldier minus the guns on training.” I said, making her stare in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Okay, you know more than me, that’s for sure.” She said, making me smile before she grabbed my cup and walked away.</p>
<p>I made another before I went to the kitchen and put it in the microwave. Once it was cooking, I watched the timer.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but he’s not.” She said. “I don’t like that blank stare.”</p>
<p>I looked at her to see her staring at me in worry.</p>
<p>“Sorry, blank minded for a minute.” I said.</p>
<p>“It might be depression.” Beth said, making me sigh.</p>
<p>“Get me an Antidepressant Darcy.” I said.</p>
<p>They stared at me in worry, then Darcy walked away before coming back with a pill, making me look at it to see it before I took it with my tea.</p>
<p>“What was that.” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“Zoloft.” I said.</p>
<p>“How did you know that?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“My grandma took them after my grandpa died.” I said, making her nod with regret on her face.</p>
<p>Beth grabbed her cup and took a sip before moaning.</p>
<p>“Honey please.” She moaned, then gagged, making me giggle. “You have strange taste if you can stand that without honey.”</p>
<p>“I love this stuff.” I said as Darcy put honey in her cup.</p>
<p>“Hello?” A woman said. “Anyone have anything to trade for a food salesman?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll be right out.” I said as I walked out of the kitchen, then to the front door.</p>
<p>The woman looked to me.</p>
<p>“Hello cutie.” She said, making me smile as she looked to my ID. “A little young to be a doc, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Can’t be picky on who to teach in times like this.” I said. “What do you got? I’ll pay credit if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>She nodded before pulling out her PDA and whistled through her fingers, making a horse come to the door.</p>
<p>“That must have taken a while to teach.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.</p>
<p>I walked to a tarp covered wagon and looked in to see several people bounded in rope and gags while two armed men aimed their guns at me, just as the woman grabbed my Desert Eagle and pushed me in, but I grabbed the edge and kick her back before I rolled off the wagon. I pulled out my colt and shot her in the head before I rolled to my feet and leaped into the hospital.</p>
<p>“Code Purple.” I said, making several robots come out. “Hostages in the wagon with hostiles so watch your fire.”</p>
<p>“Acknowledged.” It said in a male voice before the men leaped outside the wagon while open firing, making it blew them away before looking into the wagon. “Hands up. Ten hostages detected. No hostile or armed targets detected. Returning to charging bay.”</p>
<p>It walked back into the hospital, making the people get out before staring at me as I grabbed the guns and ammo, then put my pistol back in it’s holder and put the colt back in my pants.</p>
<p>“Thank you doc.” A woman said, making me smile as I nodded. “What can I do to repay you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” I said. “You need the goods more than I do if they have any. Just share it evenly.”</p>
<p>“There is none.” She said with disbelief on her face. “It’s all a ruse to get you to look. Who are you if you don’t expect payment?”</p>
<p>“A doctor that just took a life to save lives from being destroyed.” I said. “I wish I could help you more, but this hospital is lacking in food to feed you all and we will most likely be out in a few days if I don't start becoming the man of the house and get more.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” She said as she nodded. “I think we’ll manage.”</p>
<p>“Unless you don’t mind a wild salad that the other docs are picky with.” I said, making Beth gag before I smiled.</p>
<p>“The dandelion part is what they don’t like.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’ll try it.” She said while the other shook their heads with a smile.</p>
<p>I went into the hospital and made a bowl before turning around to see her standing there while she stared at my ass in lust, making her looked to my face nervously before I held up the bowl.</p>
<p>She grabbed it and took a bite of the dandelion before disgust filled her face, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“More for me I guess.” I said with another giggle. “Try the other stuff before you reject it.”</p>
<p>She did as she was told before passing me the dandelion as she ate the rest, making me take it and eat them before her face filled with disbelief.</p>
<p>“Are you a cook to?” She asked. “I swear that’s something like an onion and garlic for cooks.”</p>
<p>“Nope, I can’t cook to save my life.” I said, making her smile. “I can make a fire with sticks and grass and prepare something to be cooked, but that’s the furthest I got with that area.”</p>
<p>She nodded as she walked away.</p>
<p>“Bowl stays.” Darcy said, making her put it on the desk before she walked outside, then she walked to me. “I’m so glad I gave you second in command. That was too close for comfort with losing you.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware of the dangers now, so it won't take me by surprise that easy.” I said, making her nod before taking a deep breath as she hugged me.</p>
<p>“What do women see in me?” I asked as she pulled away. “That woman even stared at me like a sex toy.”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“You’re fit as a fiddle, small framed and you still have a baby face.” She said</p>
<p>“Really, can’t ever escape those comments about my face even after my mom’s death?” I grumbled, making her giggle with a small grin. “So glad you don’t take a picture of me every five seconds like her.”</p>
<p>“About that.” She said as she pulled out my mom’s phone, making my heart ache from the sight of it. “Do you want this?”</p>
<p>Her face filled with worry a second later.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m so sorry.” She whined, making me take the phone.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said. “That was the first click for my mind to realize it’s not a dream. Just keep the Zoloft flowing and I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>She stared at me before I turned on the phone, then put in her password and started to look through her pictures.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe this was seven years ago.” I said. “It was like two days for me.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She said before Beth snatch the phone. “Give it back.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t delete anything.” I said, making them look at me. “She just wants to see my baby face in the form I remember.”</p>
<p>“Sorry for saying that.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Its fine.” I said as I walked away before making more salad for myself.</p>
<p>Once I was satisfied, I drank my fill in water, then went outside.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Darcy asked,</p>
<p>“Hunting.” I said.</p>
<p>“Okay let me get my dad’s rifle.” She said, making me look back before she ran away, then came back with an M24 with a 12x scope.</p>
<p>“Okay that’s not a normal hunting rifle.” I said in disbelief, making her smile.</p>
<p>“He didn’t care.” She said. “He liked taking on moose.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, doubt we can move that thing.” I said, making her nod while her smile widened. “We won't find moose since it's too far south.”</p>
<p>She held it up to me, making me grab it, then pulled back the bolt to see the round was in the chamber before I put it back.</p>
<p>“Let's do this.” I said. “Lockdown mode.”</p>
<p>I started walking as the bars came down, then the edge of the city came into view a few minutes later.</p>
<p>“Really, I was that close to the edge.” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” She said. “You were found a few minutes up on the freeway just beyond this road.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t talk about that day.” I said. “I stared at Death in the face as he sent that fireball into my face and he still refused to take me with my mom.”</p>
<p>She sighed with regret as I looked to the ground. A few minutes of staring at the ground, I spotted hoof prints, making me crouch down.</p>
<p>“Looks like a deer.” I said.</p>
<p>“That’s good enough.” She said. “Lets get it.”</p>
<p>I stood up and started to follow the tracks until I found its droppings about an hour later, making me pick it up and crush it to see it was still moist.</p>
<p>“We’re close.” I said as I looked at her to see her staring in disgust. “Some hunter you are.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I was the hunter.” She said. “My dad was.”</p>
<p>“Well I am a hunter.” I said. “So was my dad and he taught me everything when it comes to tracking, but not so much on shooting before he divorced my mom. I think I can do it though.”</p>
<p>I stood up and started to follow the tracks again. About two minutes, I found my target, making me put up my fist, then I made it flat while lowering it down to my waist level as I crouched down to a knee.</p>
<p>“My god, you remind me of my dad.” Beth said in disbelief.</p>
<p>I took aim, then fired, making me fall back.</p>
<p>“Damn, still can’t shoot a rifle without it sending me to my ass.” I said, making the girls giggle while I noticed the dear was down.</p>
<p>I passed the rifle to Darcy and walked to the deer to see I hit him right through the center of his head.</p>
<p>“But my dad taught me well.” I said.</p>
<p>“That he did.” Darcy said with a smile. “Can you move it?”</p>
<p>“Probably not.” I said as I grabbed the antlers and tried to drag it, but it didn’t budge passed half the body. “Nope.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Beth said. “We’re going to be sleeping like a rock tonight.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said with a smile. “Now help me out.”</p>
<p>Everyone grabbed their part before we lifted it up.</p>
<p>“Wow, a lot lighter than I thought with all three of us working at it.” She said as we started to head to the city.</p>
<p>About an hour later, everyone was panting up a storm.</p>
<p>“So tired.” Beth whined. “Can we take a break?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said as we set it down before Beth collapsed to the ground with gasps.</p>
<p>“Man down, did anyone see where that shot came from.” I said, making Darcy giggle as Beth smiled.</p>
<p>“Can you grab me an apple?” Beth asked, making me look to the tree she was staring at.</p>
<p>“How did I miss that?” I asked, then picked her one before filling my backpack. “I’m so glad there wasn’t a real sniper in that tree.”</p>
<p>Once my bag was full, I turned to the deer to see the girls were sitting now.</p>
<p>“Okay time to get moving again.” I said, making them stand up before we lifted it and started to move.</p>
<p>About a half hour, the city came into sight. Another half hour after that, I was on fumes, but I kept pushing myself. Soon the hospital came into view.</p>
<p>“Almost there Adam.” I gasped. “Just a football field to go.”</p>
<p>“Pretty much.” Darcy said with a smile.</p>
<p>Once we got to the door, I took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Release lock down.” I said as clearly as I could, making the bars retract, then we stepped and before dropping the deer.</p>
<p>“I’ll deal with it.” I said. “Just let me rest.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Darcy said. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Well I do.” I said. “Now time to knock myself out with the pillow.”</p>
<p>I walked to my room and flopped on my bed before moaning.</p>
<p>“Damn these hospital beds.” I whined. “Their too freaking firm.”</p>
<p>“Sleep in mine.” Darcy said. “It’s a real mattress remember?”</p>
<p>“Can’t move.” I said. “I’m paralyzed now.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a good joke.” She said before she picked me up and walked me to her room, then set me down before she kissed me on the lips, making me stare at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” She said with a nervous smile, making me close my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Opening up while preparing for the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up from the bed shifting constantly, making me look towards it to see the girls having sex. I stared in disbelief from not seeing this way before, then my dick started to react, making me look to it since this never used to effect me like this before and I wondered what I should do about it.</p>
<p>“Crap he’s awake if confusion is on his face.” Beth said with worry before she looked to my tent and giggled. “And I found out what he’s confused about. It’s normal to have a boner to us.”</p>
<p>I smiled nervously as my face burned up.</p>
<p>“Do you wish to join?” She asked with a smile when she saw that.</p>
<p>“Please don’t scare him away with comments like that.” Darcy said. “I want him to enjoy watching us, not flee us in fear of us forcing ourselves on him.”</p>
<p>I stared at them before Beth grabbed my hand and put it on her C cup breast, making me look to her face as she stared at me in slight worry before I started to grip it, then she smiled.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I give out a hand job and teach you how to release yourself?” She asked.</p>
<p>I stared at her and said nothing from my mind racing from touching her like this, then she glanced to Darcy in worry.</p>
<p>“Slowly do what you wish, but watch for signs of fear, then stop immediately.” Darcy said. “We don’t want to rush things for him.”</p>
<p>She nodded before getting over me, making me stare at her before she moved on top of me and started to kiss me on the lips. My face started to heat up more before I glanced to Darcy.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, you can kiss her back.” She said with a smile. “We agreed to share you fully until you choose.”</p>
<p>I let out a whine before they smiled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, can’t have us both.” She said.</p>
<p>“Why?” I whined, making Beth’s smile widen. “I don’t think it’s fair.”</p>
<p>“It’s more than fair for us.” She said. “At least we gave it our all to make you happy.”</p>
<p>“I meant for me.” I said. “I’ll feel like a jerk to the loser if I chose one of you.”</p>
<p>“We won’t hold it against you.” She said.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I just have both of you?” I asked, making Beth giggle.</p>
<p>“Shut it.” Darcy said. “I don’t feel comfortable having an orgy with him yet.”</p>
<p>She giggled again as my face filled with heat, then I glanced to her breasts, making me grab them before Beth looked at me in disbelief before she smiled.</p>
<p>“I think he likes my size more.” She said.</p>
<p>“Please don’t.” I whined. “I refuse to choose right now.”</p>
<p>She nodded before she came down and started to kiss me, making me stare into her eyes before I started to kiss her back. She smiled and opened her mouth to lock lips to mine, making me giggle as my face heated up more from seeing my parents do this all the time.</p>
<p>“Go on.” Darcy said with a smile, making me open my mouth before we started to French kiss.</p>
<p>“Is that a like for him?” She asked, making Beth nod with a smile in her eyes. “Can we do that to you from now on?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said, making them smile. “My privates are starting to feel uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Beth giggle before she reached back to pull my pants down and released it.</p>
<p>“Better.” I said, making her giggle again, then returned to my kissing while Darcy moved to my dick.</p>
<p>“Slowly.” Beth said. “His eyes just dilated for a second from you moving there.”</p>
<p>“Is it still dilated?” Darcy asked before she grabbed my wrist. “His pulse is normal for this being his first time.”</p>
<p>“No, it was just a twitch.” Beth said. “I think he’s trying to force himself to accept it.”</p>
<p>“I am.” I said. “I’m still trying to remind myself that I’m an adult now.”</p>
<p>“Tell me to stop if you aren’t ready for something please.” Darcy said, making me nod. “Did he respond?”</p>
<p>“He nodded.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“Please keep an eye on his.” Darcy said. “I’m about to do something that he might not like.”</p>
<p>Beth nodded before she stared into my eyes just as Darcy’s mouth wrapped around my dick. I grunted, making Beth smile as Darcy started to suck me before I closed my eyes.</p>
<p>“That face is the cutest.” Beth said with a giggle. “Can I go next?”</p>
<p>I smiled weakly before I started to kiss her, making her giggle and kiss me back. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes as I started to grunt.</p>
<p>“He’s about to explode.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“No, not that word.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“I understand.” I moaned, then grunted with another before my body started to fidget, then I felt my first release, making it start to constrict as I moaned.</p>
<p>“God that face is great.” She squeaked. “Tell me how he tastes.”</p>
<p>Darcy moved to her and French kissed her before I watch her transfer my cum into her mouth, making me smile with fire on my face.</p>
<p>“Not bad.” Beth said, making me grin slightly.</p>
<p>“That’s so hot.” I said, making them giggle before they looked at me. “I’m getting kinda hungry.”</p>
<p>“For tacos?” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“Actually yeah that does sound nice.” I said, making them giggle. “Soft taco please. I’m not a fan of hard.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t get it.” Darcy said with a giggle. “I'll see if we have it. Please continue to go slow if you continue. We are doing good if we found this many likes without any resistance.”</p>
<p>Beth nodded and roll to her back before pulling me on top of her, making Darcy grab my ass with both hands and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“God, I love his baby soft handful size ass.” She said, making me smile, then she walked away before I started to kiss Beth, making her smile as she kissed me back while she felt around my body. Once she got to my hips, she reached under and grabbed my dick before lining it up. I open my eyes as I let out a short gasp while I look to her eyes before she yanked back with worry.</p>
<p>“That’s a no go.” She said, making me look back to see Darcy staring in worry before she smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” She said. “We’ll let you decide when you want to do that. Don’t hesitate if we are asleep if that’s the only way you feel comfortable too. It’s one of my fantasies to wake up to.”</p>
<p>Beth giggled as I took a deep breath before looking forward, then Beth push her breast up.</p>
<p>“Want to be a baby again?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No.” I grumbled.</p>
<p>“Wrong words Beth.” Darcy said with a giggle. “It makes a woman feel good if you suck and lick on her nipple.”</p>
<p>I looked to it, then took a deep breath as I started to suckle her.</p>
<p>“God, he’s a natural.” She moaned, making Darcy giggle.</p>
<p>“We don’t have tortillas.” Darcy said. “Is pizza okay?”</p>
<p>I nodded before she walked away.</p>
<p>“Experiment on me please.” Beth said. “Find your likes. I’m sure you watch your parents do something. Am I right?”</p>
<p>I smiled as I moved my dick to her face.</p>
<p>“Oh you naughty boy if you watched that.” She said with a giggle, making my face heat up with a nervous grin before she opened her mouth.</p>
<p>I put my dick in before she started to suck it, making me grunt with a gasp. After a second of trying to recover her warm tongue that was tickling my head, I started to fuck her face without meaning to, making her giggle as my dick went down her throat, then my mouth cracked open from it feeling so good. A half minute later, she tapped me, making me look to her to see her struggling with slight fear on her face before I gasped and pulled out in panic.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, stay calm.” She said in worry. “That’s a new like for me and I could see you were getting lost in the feeling. Just let me breathe every now and then. Your dick is kinda thick.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I put it back in her mouth, then started to fuck it again before my eyes closed again. After about another minute of a treatment meant for a god, I started to grunt, making her grab my hips and held it still before she started sucking her best, making me grunt and flew over the edge and filled her mouth. She let out a moan as if she was trying to get my attention, making me look at her before she pointed to her mouth and showed me my cum.</p>
<p>“She wants to know if you want to try it?” Darcy said, making me move down and French kiss her before she push the cum in my mouth. I stared in disgust before my body force me to swallow.</p>
<p>“Not so much on a like for him.” She said with a smile. “More for us.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I rolled to my back, making her get on top of me before putting her crotch over my face. I stared at her slit before she smiled.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.” She said. “Learn about the girl.”</p>
<p>I looked to her before reaching up to her and spread open her lips, then put a finger inside the hole and pulled it open to see inside.</p>
<p>I can just see his gears grinding away with that knowledge he’s trying to understand.” Beth said with a giggle, making me smile as she pushed her slit closer to my face before I look to her, then started to eat her out.</p>
<p>“Oh he’s a natural on this too.” She moaned, making Darcy smile.</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Darcy said. “I want my turn once your done.”</p>
<p>She left the room before she pointed to a button.</p>
<p>“Suck and lick here please.” She said, making me do so before she grunted as she started push into my face.</p>
<p>I smiled as I could see she was losing herself, then I started to tickle my tongue on it.</p>
<p>“Yes, more of that.” She yelped, then moaned. “Shit, this is going to be a new record if my head is spinning.”</p>
<p>Darcy’s giggles sounded before Beth moved her slit over my mouth, then started to rub her button before she came onto my mouth with a moan.</p>
<p>“God, that was good.” She moaned as I started to lap her sweet juices up, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Well that’s good.” Darcy said. “I wonder if he’ll like mine. Time to eat.”</p>
<p>She looked back before getting off me as I sat up.</p>
<p>“Take off the rest of your clothes.” Beth said. “I wish to see your beautiful body all the time after you eat.”</p>
<p>“We, not just him.” Darcy said. “You haven’t eaten in awhile.”</p>
<p>I took off my clothes before Darcy gave me a tray, then kissed me on the lips before she passed Beth hers and sat down.</p>
<p>“Hay now, what about her kiss?” I asked, making Beth giggle before she kissed her, then started to French kiss as I smiled.</p>
<p>“I think he likes lesbian actions more than things done to him.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that.” I said. “That thing I learn from my parents was pretty good.”</p>
<p>They smiled.</p>
<p>“So what do you want to do next after you eat?” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“Carve the deer.” I said</p>
<p>“Right, can’t let that go rotten.” Darcy said. “Are you willing to do it naked?”</p>
<p>I smiled.</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said before I grabbed my combat knife and stood up before taking the pizza from the tray, making Beth grab my ass.</p>
<p>“So you don’t mind that we touch you anymore?” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“Not if I want to make you guys happy.” I said.</p>
<p>“I would be happier if I watch you masturbate for the first time.” She said, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe later.” I said as I went to the deer, then started to carve the deer’s pelt off.</p>
<p>“How many times have you done this?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“Countless.” I said before I heard Beth moan as a splat sounded, making me look back to see she just puked before she fled to our room.</p>
<p>“It seem she can’t handle an animal being cut up professionally.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Get some bags or a container please.” I said as a small robot moved over the puke and started to clean it up, making her nod before I went back to work.</p>
<p>Once the pelt was off, I hung it over the sink, then started to cut up the meat into roasts before a storage bag moved in front of me, making me put it in, then she took it away once it was full. As I got all but one shoulder roast packed, I looked to Darcy.</p>
<p>“Do you have a meat grinder?” I asked, making her shake her head. “Then can you get me all the seasonings you have with a funnel or something similar like a sealant tube’s nose.”</p>
<p>She nodded and walk away. I started dicing the roast up the best I could, then seasoned it once she came back with a sealant tube, making me cut off the nose, then i cut the tip off and look inside to see it was clean before I wrapped the intestine around the tube like a condom.</p>
<p>“Wait you know how to make sausages?” Darcy asked as I started to pack it as much I could without breaking it and tied them into links.</p>
<p>“The only thing I know how to do is sausage really.” I said. “Well, I can cook all meats, but some I might make a little dry since I’m still a novice compare to my dad. This isn’t how I’m used to making it since I don’t have a meat grinder. I hope it’s just as good.”</p>
<p>Once all the meat was used, I passed it to her with the leftover meat.</p>
<p>“Use the other for sausage patties if you can get it to stick like it.” I said, making her nod before taking it away.</p>
<p>I grabbed the small bones and tossed them outside before I spotted a man in forest camo fatigues staring at me with an impressed smile as if he watched me work or something, making me step back inside.</p>
<p>“Lockdown mode.” I said, making the bars come down as his smile faded to disappointment.</p>
<p>I put the large bones in the kitchen and went to my room before hopping into the shower. Once I was clean, someone grabbed my dick, making me look back to see it was Beth as she stared at me nervously.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I don’t mind if I’m giving it my all to become an adult now that I know I am one.” I said before she smiled and started to stroke me.</p>
<p>“This his how you masturbate.” She said.</p>
<p>“I think I figured it out already after watching my dad do it all the time when my mom is at work.” I said.</p>
<p>“Then show me and shoot into my mouth.” She said, making me smile as I turned to her before she held up some massaging oil.</p>
<p>“Where did you get that?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I raided the sex store.” She said, then she pulled a dildo out of her purse.</p>
<p>“Want to try this out?” She asked, making me stare at it. “Guess that’s no.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t assume.” I said. “I need time to think about my decision. I’m still not used to this. I never seen some of this stuff you guys are showing me and it’s kinda going to fast for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She said with a slight whine. “Take your time, I’ll back off if I can.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath as I got on all fours.</p>
<p>“Okay now...” Darcy started to say before she gasped. “No, that's too big for the first time! His ass isn’t like our pussy honey.”</p>
<p>“I can take it.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“Yes, but he’s new." She said. "And pain might end our love from him. Do anything but that.”</p>
<p>I sat down before I looked at Beth.</p>
<p>“Now that I see you have plans, I won’t be asking what we will be doing next.” Darcy said. “Can I watch?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to ask that.” I said before Beth gave me the massaging oil, making put some in my hand before I started to masturbate. Beth smiled with a color filling face, then put the Dildo into her and started to fuck herself with it, making me stare as I stopped masturbating.</p>
<p>“He’s never seen someone use a toy before.” Darcy said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“This would be the first time seeing one out of a movie.” I said.</p>
<p>“Really.” Beth said. “That’s a first.”</p>
<p>“His mom might not use one.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>Beth grabbed my hand and put it on the toy, making me start pumping it into her before she smiled with pleasure growing on her face.</p>
<p>“He likes this as much as I do.” Darcy said before I started to stroke myself while I worked.</p>
<p>About a minute later, I started to loose focus on her, making her open her eyes, then smile before she took over as I stood up and masturbated in front of her face.</p>
<p>“Oh this is going to be good.” Darcy moaned, making me look to her to see her masturbating too before I started to focus on my end, then came all over Beth’s face.</p>
<p>“Shit, sorry.” I said as Darcy giggled.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, that's where I come in.” Darcy said as she moved over to her and started to lick it off, making me smile as my face heated up.</p>
<p>I got down to her ass as I noticed it was exposed for anyone that wishes to taste it, then started to eat her pussy out, making her gasp as she looked back.</p>
<p>“Damn, you really are a natural.” She said, making Beth giggle before she got on her back, so I laid down while I ate.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, I started to become bored.</p>
<p>“Hurry up and cum, he’s losing interest.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“Almost there.” Darcy moaned. “Sorry, I’m kinda stubborn to cum. Even for myself.”</p>
<p>Her last few words came out with a long moan while she unloaded a geyser into my face, making me flinch before Beth busted out laughing.</p>
<p>“Wow, never met a squirter before.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“My god that was good.” Darcy moaned.</p>
<p>Beth flipped me over and got onto me before started to lick my face clean, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Stop.” I whined. “Dogs are annoying.”</p>
<p>“Hay don’t dis the dog.” She growled. “They really know how to lick in the right spots.”</p>
<p>Darcy let out a snort.</p>
<p>“I think we need to get a dog to get him rimmed properly.” Beth said, making Darcy smile as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Good luck with finding one that won't eat him as a meal.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“No need, I have just the one.” Beth said.</p>
<p>I stood up and laid down on the bed before yawning.</p>
<p>“How is he tired still?” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“This activity for the first time is exhausting.” Darcy said as they climbed in bed with me before Beth got on top of me and started to kiss me, making me kiss back until I fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Becoming currency while accidentally becoming a man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke with rapid clicking of claws, making me open my eyes to see a dog running pass the door just as Beth chased it down naked. I stood up and went out of the room just to see Beth belly flop on the ground with a yelp as the dog dodged her with a wagging tail, making me giggle as he toyed with her when she tried to grab his paws.</p>
<p>“You’ll never catch him that way.” Darcy said. “Try it the bitch way now that we got some new eyes on the dog.”</p>
<p>Beth looked at me, then smiled before putting her ass up to me, making the dog’s tail stop wagging while he looked to her ass. He moved over to it a second later and started to lick her out, making me smile as my face heated up just as the dog mounted her while she yelped out.</p>
<p>“Damn, he’s already in.” She yelped, making my dick start to get hard.</p>
<p>I looked to it before back to them as the dog fucked her furiously, then he stopped moving a minute later.</p>
<p>“Oh god, his cum is so warm.” Beth moaned. “I can’t wait to feel our boyfriend’s cock in me.”</p>
<p>“Damn it Beth.” Darcy growled, making me look to her to see her staring at me in worry. “You don’t need to make that decision right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it was my thoughts.” Beth said as the dog pulled out of her and licked her face.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome buddy.” She moaned as I watch the cum ooze out of her pussy.</p>
<p>“That got him oozing.” Darcy said with a giggle, making me look down to see pre beading up on my tip.</p>
<p>I looked back to the dog as he started to walk to me, making me take a step back.</p>
<p>“Oh crap, he’s afraid of dogs.” Darcy whined.</p>
<p>“He’s friendly.” Beth said. “He’s my dog and had him since the virus outbreak, but he tends to wonder as he pleases. He finds me everywhere i go no matter how far I go and his name is Buddy.”</p>
<p>“So animals aren't affected?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Only primates.” Darcy said as Buddy sniffed me out. “Or so I heard.”</p>
<p>Once he found my dick, he licked my head a few times, making me grunt as I pulled back.</p>
<p>“Did you like that?” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“That was way too short to like.” Darcy said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Get on all fours and let him lick you like he did to me.” Beth said, making me stare at him in discomfort before I took a deep breath and did as I was told.</p>
<p>Darcy’s face filled with worry.</p>
<p>“Honey please don't do something you don’t want to do for us.” She said.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” I said. “It’s just my fear of dogs that I wish to break.”</p>
<p>A hot breath from Buddy brushed on my back door before he started to lick my balls, making me grunt, then gasp as he started to lick my back door.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s a like for sure with that face.” Beth said with a giggle. “I wonder if I’ll like doing it.”</p>
<p>“Gross.” I whined, making her giggle, just as Buddy mounted me, making me gasp with a whine.</p>
<p>“No calm.” Beth said. “It actually feels nice.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that.” Darcy said. “It's a dog being on him. He thinks he’s being attacked.”</p>
<p>“I know he’s not attacking.” I said. “I’ll calm, I’m calm...”</p>
<p>I stopped talking as I felt his dick tickling my balls as he moved around.”</p>
<p>“You do realize I’m a boy, right dog?” I asked, making everyone giggle.</p>
<p>“That’s the best part about it and is my new like watching it happen to you.” Beth said. “He’ll find the hole.”</p>
<p>Just as she said that, his dick moved up to my hole before he pushed the tip in. I stared out from the feeling of it moving in me before he pushed the whole thing in me and started fucking me, making me grunt.</p>
<p>“God so fucking hot.” Beth squeaked.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is hot.” I said. “Is that normal for his dick?”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled just as I felt as sharp pain, making me scream out a short whine before several warm spurts filled me.</p>
<p>“Crap, he just knotted him!” Darcy yelped.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” I moaned. “Damn, cum feel strange back there.”</p>
<p>They smiled as they’re faces became cherries. Buddy tried to get off me, but the knot start to send pain through me, making me whine.</p>
<p>“Don’t move Buddy.” Beth said with worry as she grabbed him. “He never got the knot in me before.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” I said. “So this is what a bitch feels like.”</p>
<p>They giggled.</p>
<p>“Don’t call yourself that.” Darcy said as Beth started to pull the knot out of me, making me whine before it popped out, then I moaned in relief.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you liked that.” Beth said. “I can’t wait to masturbate you like you did to me or use my strap-on.”</p>
<p>“My god.” Darcy said as she turned away, making her giggle as I felt something run down my balls.</p>
<p>“Am I bleeding?” I whined, making Beth look.</p>
<p>“No, that’s his cum.” She said as she picked me up and put me in the bed before she lick my balls clean, then spread open my ass and stared at my back door, making me stare at her in discomfort before she moved in and started licking inside me.</p>
<p>“So gross.” I whined. “You better brush your whole mouth before you kiss me again."</p>
<p>She giggled as she continued to lick me.</p>
<p>“How do you like that?” I whined.</p>
<p>“It’s borderline.” She said. “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”</p>
<p>“I actually like it, but not the thought of it.” I said, making Darcy giggle.</p>
<p>“Come make our breakfast please.” Darcy said. “I want your cooking.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’ll teach you.” She said. “Please show me what you know.”</p>
<p>I got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen before she pulled out a sausage. I stare at it in disappointment as it didn’t come out as I thought it would, then I started to see it as a dick, making me fill uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“I see you are never going to see a sausage the same way after being fucked by something that looks like it.” Darcy said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Shut it.” I said as I grabbed it and put it on a pan before starting to cook. “I can’t believe that a thought of using it like that came to my mind.”</p>
<p>She giggled with a grin.</p>
<p>“There is your answer Beth.” She said. “Please take it easy on him with those toys.”</p>
<p>Once I cook the sausages, I put them on the plate before I started to crack open the eggs.</p>
<p>“Slower.” Darcy said as she pulled out a shell.</p>
<p>“I told you I’m not a good cook.” I said with a slight whine. “And my hands being bigger then how I remembered it don’t help any.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” She said. “You’ll learn and get used to your body.”</p>
<p>As I cooked with her guidance, it was finished and I didn’t burn it for the first time.</p>
<p>“Now practice makes perfect.” Darcy said. “Don’t get frustrated for making a mistake.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I left the kitchen and laid on the bed just as Buddy jumped on top of me, making me yelp out.</p>
<p>“Easy Buddy.” Beth whined. “He’s not a trampoline.”</p>
<p>I giggled as I nodded.</p>
<p>“That’s for sure.” I said, then closed my eyes to get some more sleep.</p>
<p>“Anyone need food?” A man asked, making Buddy growl before I open my eyes to see him looking toward the voice, so I sat up.</p>
<p>“Stay.” Darcy said. “I will not allow them to try to steal you again if they are in the same group. I’ll be careful to.”</p>
<p>I nodded before she grabbed a bathrobe, making Beth do the same as she put it on, then they walked to the front door. Buddy ran out of the room before going the opposite way.</p>
<p>“Good day, my name is Sammy.” The man said. “Are you guys the currency?”</p>
<p>“No.” The girls said.</p>
<p>“Alex to you wish to be currency?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I don’t do just any male.” He said.</p>
<p>“You do realize Alex is a unisex name, but he’s an eighteen year old and is just learning about sex.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Has he been popped?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No and that’s mine to take.” Beth said, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Then what is he offering?” He asked. “His ass?”</p>
<p>I stared out in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Can you take it easy on him?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“Not me, my adopted son, Michael here will be collecting.” The man said.</p>
<p>“You got to be kidding me.” She said. “Are you a slave?”</p>
<p>“No ma’am, I found him four years ago and kinda tried to rob him before he took me under his wing as he offered the food willingly from feeling bad for me.” Michael said. “I crave this kind of currency too by the way.”</p>
<p>“Once sec, Alex isn’t responding and I’m starting to worry I pushed something he didn’t what on him.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Take him with.” The man said, “I’ll know if he paid since I’ll see the edge off his face and you can have five boxes this size of anything. I’ll be making lunch.”</p>
<p>“That’s mighty generous for a temporary fix.” Darcy said with disbelief in her tone.</p>
<p>“Food is also a temporary fix.” He said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“You got a point.” She said.</p>
<p>“You are taking care of my boy too and I’m kinda too big for him when he wanted me in him.” He said. “That’s why I said I don’t do just any man. I don’t like tearing them open.”</p>
<p>Darcy came into the room and stared at me.</p>
<p>“Are you willing.” She asked. “These boxes are kinda big and will feed us for a month or two.”</p>
<p>I stared at her.</p>
<p>“He’s not sure.” She said as she looked back. “I think he needs to see what you are packing.”</p>
<p>A boy around sixteen stepped in, making him smile as he saw me.</p>
<p>“He’s not eighteen.” He said. “He looks more my age.”</p>
<p>“Then he’s your age if he accepts.” She said, then looked at me. “Yes or no honey?”</p>
<p>I stared at him before he pulled down the front of his pants to show me his soft three inch dick.</p>
<p>“What are you willing to do with that?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Anything.” He said. “I’ll even receive his dick.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s mine.” Beth said, making him smile.</p>
<p>“His choice on who give his virginity to Beth.” Darcy said. “Stop saying it’s yours.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and laid down, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Please go slow.” She said.</p>
<p>“What are we doing?” He asked as he started to take off his clothes.</p>
<p>“Just go with the flow.” She said. “This is his second day.”</p>
<p>“Damn, experimenting coming up.” He said with a giggle, then walked to the bed before climbing on top of me, making me stare at his dick. “Go ahead, touch what you want to touch. Lick or suck what you want. I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>I grabbed his dick and pulled back the foreskin.</p>
<p>“I see he’s never seen an uncircumcised man.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he’s seen anything beside himself and his parents until recently.” Beth said as he started hardening by the second before it became fully hard at five inches.</p>
<p>I glanced to his face that was studding my face before I pushed him to his back, then I went down to suck him.</p>
<p>“Wait, let me suggest something.” Beth said, making me look at her before she turned me around to where my dick would be over his face. “Now get over him and do your thought.”</p>
<p>“I love this position.” Michael said with a smile, making me climb over him before he grabbed my ass to pull me down and started to suck my balls before I gasp with a grunt.</p>
<p>“New like.” Beth said with a giggle. “Tell me he likes that. I so want to do that.”</p>
<p>“I think so.” Darcy said. “He’s trying to get used to the feeling that has him unable to move though.”</p>
<p>“Lie down on me.” He said before I did as I was told, then he pushed a finger into me, making me grunt as he massaged a good spot.</p>
<p>“Damn, I think you paralyzed him.” Darcy said with a giggle. “He can’t seem to break free and do what he wanted.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” He said. “I want you to know his likes more than my pleasure even though these are my fetishes I’m performing.”</p>
<p>I opened my eyes before I looked to his dick.</p>
<p>“He finally broke free.” Darcy said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Not for long.” He said as he pushed a second finger in, then started to finger fuck me, making me grunt some more.</p>
<p>“Oh he likes that.” Darcy said. “Do you want his dick back there?”</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and looked to his dick nervously, then started to suck on him without a response, making him grunt.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is his first?” He moaned.</p>
<p>“He’s a natural with us too and I’m pretty sure it is by how he acts.” Beth said just as he pushed a third finger in me, making me let out a soft moan.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Darcy asked. "That's his first moan of pleasure that isn’t at his finish.</p>
<p>“Half way on fisting him.” He said.</p>
<p>“Um, don’t do that.” She said. “I don’t want you hurting him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do that to boys, only girls.” He said. “I feel I can put one more finger in and that’s max.”</p>
<p>“Damn, not bad.” Beth said. “He can take you easily.”</p>
<p>I opened my eyes as I looked at Darcy.</p>
<p>“You can say no honey.” She said as her face filled with worry.</p>
<p>I went back to my sucking before he started to suck me, making me grunt and buck forward.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind you fucking my throat.” He said with a mouthful. “Just pull out every twenty seconds.”</p>
<p>“He knows.” Beth said as I pushed my dick down his throat and started to fuck his face.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, he came into my mouth, making me moan in disgust.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said before Darcy grabbed my face and put her mouth to mine, making me transfer it before she groaned.</p>
<p>“I see why he don’t like it.” She said. “That’s almost like drinking the ocean.”</p>
<p>He giggled before I pulled out of his mouth and turned around before starting to kiss him, making him smile.</p>
<p>“I see he just learned to kiss.” He said.</p>
<p>“He just learned everything.” Darcy said as he grabbed my balls and started to roll them around.</p>
<p>“I see you like balls.” I mumbled, making him smile as he nodded.</p>
<p>“They are my favorite part of the male body.” He said, making me get up over his face and put my balls into his mouth.</p>
<p>He smiled and happily sucked on them, making me grunt.</p>
<p>“Why is that so strange feeling.” I moaned.</p>
<p>Beth smile as she got over his dick and started to bob on him, making me stare at her slit as she took his whole dick. I turn around and started watching more closely.</p>
<p>“I see he likes watching my dick disappear." He said, making me smile as I nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m still not used to seeing things go into the body and not hurt them.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t wish to fuck any of you two since I see you belong to him and I don’t want to make you two pregnant if he’s the assigned father.” He said. "Please get off."</p>
<p>I stared out in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Please don’t say that.” Beth said. “He’s not ready and we don't rush things here.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, but I still don’t want your pussy.” He said. “Ass only for currency today if he don’t mind.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she got off him and got on her back before she pulled me over her, then she started to kiss me.</p>
<p>“Wait, please confirm or deny honey.” Darcy said as he grabbed my ass.</p>
<p>I looked back to his dick, then looked forward with a slight nod.</p>
<p>“Just go slow.” I said. “That knot hurt.”</p>
<p>“You have a dog?” Michael asked as Darcy offer the massaging oil to him.</p>
<p>“Not for sale.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“That’s fine, can I use him?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No way, no man will fuck him.” She said. “He's the only one that fucks.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I meant.” He said.</p>
<p>“If we have time and if I can find him.” She said. “Now get to his needs. I want to see bliss on his face.”</p>
<p>I looked to her face before he grabbed my ass and started to push into me, making me grunt as he really lubed himself up. Beth smile with amusement with a giggle as she saw that.</p>
<p>“Is he a snail?” She asked, making me nod before she giggled again.</p>
<p>Michael push his whole length in at once before he moaned.</p>
<p>“My god, you are so tight.” He moaned, making my face start to burn up before Beth grinned slightly.</p>
<p>She started to kiss me before he started to fuck as my dick pushed against something wet, making me look down to see it was her slit. I looked to Beth to see her staring at me in worry.</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me move.” She said. “Your rubbing against the good spot.”</p>
<p>I started to buck my hips, making my dick grind against her before she smiled, then I put my face to her neck and started to kiss it like I seen my dad do all the time. She giggled as she leaned her head to my face, making me start to lick her neck before she grinned. Then her face started to fill with nervousness as she looked to my eyes with hers.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Your about to slip in...” She started to say just as my dick slipped into her, making me gasp as I stared out in disbelief from her being so warm before panic filled her face.</p>
<p>“Stay calm baby.” She whined. “It’s okay. Please don’t pull out.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“He pulled back too far when trying to pleasure me.” Beth said, making Darcy look to my dick before to me.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind not being first if that’s what you are worried about.” She said, making me take a deep breath before she smiled. “That was the reason he didn’t want to do it.”</p>
<p>Michael grunted before pushing deep into me as he started filling me up, making me grunt as I stared out from it feeling just as good as Buddy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your transaction.” Micheal moaned. “My god I could use your tight ass more often.”</p>
<p>He pulled out of me, then kissed me on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Your so freaking lucky man.” He said. “I hate travailing with no girls and wish my dad wasn't so paranoid about me in pain. I keep telling him I like the pain, but the sight of the blood is a red flag for him.”</p>
<p>He got off the bed and got dressed, making me try to pull out of Beth, but she pulled me back down.</p>
<p>“Fuck me baby.” She said with a slight whine. “You don’t need to be scared.”</p>
<p>I stared at her, then grabbed her before I flipped her on top, making her smile before she started to bob on me. I closed my eyes as bliss started to take me away, making her giggle before she kissed me.</p>
<p>“You are so damn cute.” She squeaked, making me smile.</p>
<p>A minute later, I opened my eyes as I was getting close, making her stop bobbing then look to Darcy as she watched.</p>
<p>“Up to both of you.” She said. “I think I’m accepting him having both of us now that I don’t wish to give him up.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she started to bob on me again, making me take a shaky breath before she looked at me in worry. I shook my head as I didn’t care anymore, making her face worsen before she flipped me on to her.</p>
<p>“You do it.” She said. “I don’t like the feeling of making you have no choice.”</p>
<p>I stared at her, then glanced to Darcy before I took a deep breath while starting to fuck her before suckling her breast. Just as my tongue touched her, she gasped with a grunt.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, this just kicked me off a cliff.” She moaned just as her walls clamped down on me, making me yelp out as I pushed deep and came hard, then moaned as my body relaxed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Staying busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Calm, that must have been intense for him and just took everything.” Darcy said, making me open my eyes to see her staring at me in panic.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” I moaned. “That was the best feeling ever. Give me a second to not feel so strange and I’ll go buy some food with real currency if you don’t mind Darcy.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded, then kissed me.</p>
<p>“I do mind with how much he offered.” Darcy said. “But you can pick out the food they you already paid for.”</p>
<p>“That works too.” I said. “I need out of this hospital before I fuck my brains out now that I’m craving that feeling.”</p>
<p>They giggled before I pulled out of her and looked to her slit to see my cum oozing out of her.</p>
<p>“No don’t panic.” Darcy whined.</p>
<p>“I’m not, I just hope I can accept being a father if it happens.” I said. “I’m still eleven in my mind and this is all overwhelming.”</p>
<p>They stared at me in worry before I got out of bed, then got dressed and armored up before I walked out of the room to see Michael staring out in confusion.</p>
<p>“I’m a coma patient since I was eleven.” I said.</p>
<p>“My god.” He whined. “No wonder you are scared.”</p>
<p>“Not so much anymore.” I said. “Well for sex that is, but the part you just heard, yeah, I kinda am.”</p>
<p>He glanced to my gun.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m the mussel in this group if not the security robots.” I said.</p>
<p>“You don’t look very strong.” He said</p>
<p>“I’m not, but I’m accurate.” I said as I walked down the hall.</p>
<p>Once I got to the front door, a huge seven foot wall of mussel was cooking over the fire.</p>
<p>“How in the hell can you even think of letting that thing fuck me?” I squeaked in terror, making Mitchel bust out laughing.</p>
<p>“That’s my bodyguard.” He said with a few giggles, then pointed to a man that was getting out of a FedEx truck and looked to be average in size. “That’s my dad.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s better.” I said with a sigh of relief, making him giggle again. "I know he can't snap me in half by accident."</p>
<p>“God that was the best reaction ever.” He said with another giggle while the man looked back with a smile.</p>
<p>“I not currency to man.” He said in a Russian accent.” “Woman only for me. Call me Vlad or Vladimir if you prefer if you need something.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, that put my mind at ease.” I said, making everyone giggle as he grinned before he went back to cooking.</p>
<p>I went to the Sammy as he looked at me, then looked to Michael’s face for a second before smiling.</p>
<p>“How was his cherry?” He asked</p>
<p>“Great.” The boy said with a smile. “Nice and sweet like a cherry should be.”</p>
<p>I giggled as my face burned up, making Sammy smile, then held up five apple boxes.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s a rip off for you.” I said.</p>
<p>“Nothing is too expensive for my son’s happiness.” He said.</p>
<p>I took the boxes and looked inside the back to see it was full of junk and not just food.</p>
<p>“Climb in and take a look.” He said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was almost kidnapped earlier today with a slaver.” I said as I pointed to the bodies. “If I do that, I’m calling for reinforcements to watch over me.”</p>
<p>He stared at me in disbelief, then he nodded.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” He said.</p>
<p>“Security, I need you to watch for illegal activity until doctor Alex Reeds returns to the building.”</p>
<p>“Yes Commander.” A robot said as it stepped out, making Sammy and Michael gasp before they looked to my ID.</p>
<p>“That’s real?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said. “I know a few things in my job and I’ll be learning more with the full fledged docs so I can help others when I need to.”</p>
<p>They smiled as they nodded as I got into the wagon before filling the boxes with food and spices, then I found a meat grinder.</p>
<p>“I could have used you earlier today.” I grumbled as I grabbed it and put in the box, then passed it back to Darcy since it was now full.</p>
<p>“Did you save the intestine?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, and will keep them from now on now that I know you can make venison sausages.” She said as she nodded. “Which was the best I ever had by the way.”</p>
<p>“It was the only time you had it, wasn’t it?” I asked, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not what I mean.” She said. “I mean best sausage I ever had. I had chops though so It’s not my first time for that.”</p>
<p>“It’s not the same and it will be way better now that I have that.” I said as I went back to filling the boxes.</p>
<p>Once I got all the boxes filled, I turned around to see Vlad standing there with a cooked rabbit.</p>
<p>“I trade this for recipe of sausage.” He said.</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said. “My very limited list of recipes aren’t a secret.”</p>
<p>He smiled as I grabbed it while the merchant pulled out a clipboard and gave it to me. Once I was finished, I gave it back before I teared the rabbit in thirds.</p>
<p>“Two way.” Beth said. “I’m not a fan of the after taste of rabbit that turns my stomach.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as I nodded before Darcy took a leg.</p>
<p>“I’m not really hungry for that.” She said. “Rest is yours.”</p>
<p>I nodded and stepped into the hospital.</p>
<p>“Does TV still work?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Darcy said. “But only news since all the other channels shutdown.”</p>
<p>I whined.</p>
<p>“This place is going to get boring fast if it's only going to be sex all the time.” I said, making them giggle. “I’m not built to be a sex machine.”</p>
<p>They giggled again.</p>
<p>“You’re doing good so far.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“How about make me sausage for bullets for gun on chest.” Vlad said, making me look back to see him holding a box.</p>
<p>I grabbed my gun and pulled out the clip before looking at the bullet, then to the bullets in the box.</p>
<p>“Deal.” I said. “It’s not going to be the best I can do since I didn’t have a meat grinder.”</p>
<p>“I do not mind.” He said as he shook his head. “I wish to sample work to compare to seasonings. I never made before, but seen it ground. So I can do.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” I said as I took the box and walked to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“May we sit?” Sammy asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Darcy said as I went to the fridge, making the robot lock to me, then turned off.</p>
<p>“You chill robot?” Vlad asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“It’s for raiders that manage to get passed me.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Right.” He said. “Smart.”</p>
<p>I grabbed the sausage links and stepped out.</p>
<p>“Really.” He said as he stared in disbelief. “That real deal work.”</p>
<p>I smiled.</p>
<p>“We aren’t crooks.” I said.</p>
<p>“I not mean it like that.” He said. “I mean it like pro.”</p>
<p>“Not really, my dad’s way better than me.” I said, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Master always be better if he still lives.” He said as I started to cook. “Very rarely apprentice suppresses master in master's lifetime.”</p>
<p>Once the food was cooked, I put it on three plates and served it out.</p>
<p>“Do you wish any sauces?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I need taste first.” Vlad said.</p>
<p>“What he said.” Sammy said, making me nod as they took a bite.</p>
<p>“Nope just right.” Vlad said.</p>
<p>“What he said.” Sammy said, making me smile.</p>
<p>“I however don’t like venison it seems.” Michael said with discontent on his face. “Do you have bear?”</p>
<p>“No, sorry.” I said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He said as I took the sausage and put the rest of the rabbit in its place.</p>
<p>“That works too." He said with a smile as he started to eat. “His rabbit is the best.”</p>
<p>“Better than mine since I never cooked it before.” I said.</p>
<p>Darcy came into the room with my pelt.</p>
<p>“Is this for sell?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said, making them look back, then to me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Damn, you butcher to?” Vlad asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said, “That’s one thing I’m good at and love doing it.”</p>
<p>He smiled as nodded.</p>
<p>“I like him.” He said. “He real man.”</p>
<p>I smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just became one today.” I said, making the girls giggle while he grinned.</p>
<p>“More please.” Sammy said as he held up more ammo.</p>
<p>I smiled as I took it.</p>
<p>“Your so lucky that this round can get us more meat compare to my primary pistol that might actually bounce off a scull of a bear.” I said.</p>
<p>“You can move bear?” Vlad asked.</p>
<p>“Not alone.” I said with a smile. “I’m not you.”</p>
<p>He chuckled as he nodded before I started cooking again. Once Sammy was finished eating his second helping, he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Much better on my hunger.” He said. “Thank you for introducing me to something new Alex.”</p>
<p>I nodded as he stood up.</p>
<p>“Well, time to go look for more customers in another city.” He said. “I think this one is becoming dead.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m noticing that too.” Darcy said. “I think I need to pack up and move my boyfriend soon or he might start become depressed from the emptiness.”</p>
<p>“Wait two girls fighting one man?” Vlad asked in disbelief, making me smile.</p>
<p>“No, two wives when we get the rings.” Beth said, making my smile turned to pure nervousness as my face went into the oven, making the men chuckle as Vlad looked at me.</p>
<p>“You lucky man and I jealous.” He said with a grin before following Sammy out of the hospital.</p>
<p>“Please don’t make him scared of that.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“I’m not, but she is going a bit too fast.” I said. “So when should I start packing?”</p>
<p>“Once the food gets low.” She said. “If it gets low with how active you are trying to be.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sleeping for seven years isn’t my thing.” I said, making her smile as she nodded. “Do you mind if I go for a stroll to find more fruit to make smoothies? Or was that comment a hint?”</p>
<p>She giggled softly as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t.” She said. “You can if you want. I like that you aren’t like the other eleven year old children that always think about candy.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I am just like them.” I said with a smile. “But I doubt there is any left out in the world.”</p>
<p>“Actually…” Beth started to say as Darcy covered her mouth.</p>
<p>“Go get the healthy stuff.” She said. “No hyper people today.”</p>
<p>She put her hand up and put up two fingers, making Darcy grab her hand as she smiled before Beth put her other hand up behind her line of sight and signed me two and three, then pointed east.</p>
<p>Darcy followed my eyes and growled.</p>
<p>“Would you stop.” She growled, making me giggle with her.</p>
<p>“Nope, I want candy too.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“So twenty-third street.” I said. “On it.”</p>
<p>Darcy sighed, making Beth giggle.</p>
<p>“Why can't you be a good girl like our boyfriend?” She asked as I started heading down the street.</p>
<p>Once I found the street, I started to look for the shop before I found it all boarded up. I looked through the window to see candy was still in the containers and shelves, but no sign of life. I walked to the door and tested the door to see it was locked, making me knock. A light turned on, making a man come out from the back while brushing his teeth. He smiled when he saw me before unlocking the door and opened it.</p>
<p>“Are you open?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Not my shop.” He said. “I’m a squatter. Take what you like. I’m not a candy eater.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said as I stepped in, then filled a bag with what I liked before I turned around to see the man staring at me in confusion.</p>
<p>“How are you a doctor?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I’m in training still.” I said.</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” He said as he nodded. “You must be in from the hospital down the street. “How’s business.”</p>
<p>“There is none.” I said.</p>
<p>“Do you have a person that needs my attention?” I asked.</p>
<p>“What kind of attention?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Shit, I walked right into that one.” I said nervously.</p>
<p>“No no, I don’t do men, but my girlfriend will.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m guessing not that kind of business.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not.” I said as I shook my head. “If you were the shop owner, then I would have paid credit.”</p>
<p>“Nope, don’t even have a PDA.” He said. “Mine was stolen a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” I said. “Sorry to hear that. I better be going. I have a short grocery list to get.”</p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Fruits for smoothies.” I said. “I got the apples and blackberry so far, but I’m going to need a few more things to make it not so boring. I hope it’s good without milk and yogurt.”</p>
<p>“Oh sound nice.” he said with a smile. “I’m sure it will be just fine. Good luck.”</p>
<p>I nodded and walked passed him before he locked the door and started heading back to the hospital. Once I got there, Beth was waiting, then she stood up with a smile as she saw the bags.</p>
<p>“Good choices.” She said.</p>
<p>“Don’t eat it all.” I said as I gave it to her.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” She said with a smile. “I can’t help myself sometimes.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I stared at her, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Kidding.” She said. “I’ll save you some.”</p>
<p>I turned away.</p>
<p>“One piece.” She said and fled with a giggle before I started walking.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, I came up to a grocery store, then looked around, but it looked to be picked clean of everything at first glance as if the place was moving. Not even trash remained on the floor. I took a step forward to check in the back before a shotgun chambering a shell sounded behind me followed by a spent shell falling to the floor.</p>
<p>“Pull down your pants and get ready to fuck my girl, boy.” A man said firmly, making me look back to see a fair girl about seventeen standing there while staring at him with anger filled blue eyes.</p>
<p>“The rounds are blanks and this man isn’t my boy, but a slaver and you will be next if you don’t get out of here.” She growled.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that?” The man growled before he fired a round at my feet, making her gasp in alarm.</p>
<p>I pulled out my pistol and fired at him before the gun flew into my face from being too lax while the man flew back. I moaned as I grabbed my face as she stared at him in disbelief, then looked to me in fear.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I thought it was blanks since he was shooting them to scare me.” She cried.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” I moaned as I looked to my hand to see no blood. “Now Go and good luck not getting captured again. Damn this think can kick.”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“Thanks cutie.” She said and kissed me on the lips before she ran away, making me grab the gun and his shells before found a box of condoms. I looked toward the girl nervously before I put them in my backpack, then pulled out a camcorder before putting it in my bag. Once he was clean of goods, I started to look around for something that the looters may have missed.</p>
<p>“What are you looking for cutie?” The girl asked, making me look at her to see her holding a backpack up.</p>
<p>“Not your food.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I’m going to reward you for freeing me.” She said with a smile. “I can share. That man made ten boys fuck me, then he killed them when they resist when he tried to fuck them. I actually fell in love for the last one too and that was the last straw.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” I said with a sigh. “Canned peaches, pineapple and pears is what I’m looking for.” I said.</p>
<p>She held up the bag, making me take it and open it before looking inside to see it was full of canned food, but only found peaches and pineapple.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said as I held up the bag to see she ran away before I looked around in disbelief as I whined. “Come on, don’t make it where you starve to death.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I put the backpack over my shoulder and started to look around for the rest of the goods, but soon found the place was picked clean completely and not just the front, then I spotted the manager's office, making me open the door to see a couple of teens staring at the door completely naked while the boy was balls deep in her.</p>
<p>“My bad.” I said as I closed the door, making them giggle.</p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” The boy asked.</p>
<p>“Just canned fruit.” I said</p>
<p>“No food here.” He said. “Do you have any?”</p>
<p>“I do.” I said as I opened the door and set the bag down, then closed it.</p>
<p>“Wait who are you if you are willing to give up food for nothing.” He asked.</p>
<p>“Just a doctor.” I said as I started walking before I spotted the girl staring at me with disbelief.</p>
<p>“Are you some kind of saint or something?” She asked, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“You can say that.” I said with a smile. “I’m just the balance in this world.”</p>
<p>“Not even close.” She said as I got to the front door. “I think we need at least a million of you to be the good half.</p>
<p>“four million would be half if ninety percent of the world died.” I said.</p>
<p>She smiled as she shook her head before I turned down the street to look for another store. A few minutes later, I found a man with a hand made wagon riding down the street with two horses pulling it.</p>
<p>“Hay hold up Caravan!” I shouted, making a man in the wagon look at me.</p>
<p>“Boss, customer.” He said, making the wagon stop before I caught up to it.</p>
<p>“Looking for canned fruits.” I said. “Do you have and accept credits?”</p>
<p>“We do on credits, not sure on fruit.” The merchant said as she stepped around the wagon, making the mercenary start looking around.</p>
<p>“Do you need a family honey?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No.” I said. “I’m not alone.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” She said as she nodded. “I’m getting fruit for smoothies.”</p>
<p>“Got milk?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No.” I said.</p>
<p>“Well you do now.” The man said as he opened an ice chest full of ice and pulled out a gallon.</p>
<p>“Got any yogurt in there?” I asked. “I wasn’t expecting to find someone that has perishables.”</p>
<p>“There's a farm just a few miles outside the city to the north that still packaging milk like before the virus.” He said.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the info.” I said. “I’ll go check them out sometime. Any fruit?”</p>
<p>“Sorry we don't.” He said.</p>
<p>“Sugar?” I asked, making him look down before picking up a four pound bag.</p>
<p>“How much?” I asked</p>
<p>“Six credits.” She said, making me look to her to see her holding up her PDA with what I asked for, so I tap my bracelet to it.</p>
<p>“I confirm this transaction.” I said, making the PDA turn green.</p>
<p>“Thanks doc.” She said.</p>
<p>“No, thank you.” I said as I took the items. “You just got me two ingredients closer to my craving to be cured.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded before I started walking back toward the hospital since it was good enough with what I got.</p>
<p>Once I got to the blackberry bush, I pulled out a plastic bag I took from the candy store and started to fill it up. Just as I got it in my backpack, a gunshot sounded followed by a zip next to my ear, making me gasp as I leaped behind a carcass of a car. I pulled out my colt as I peeked over it to see three men just as a bullet hit the car right in front of my face and bounced off, nicking my face in the process.</p>
<p>I grunted as I endured it, then put my pistol back since I wasn’t going to hit them at this range. I pulled out my MP5 before firing a burst, making them take cover as one went down.</p>
<p>“Damn, I wasn’t expecting to hit one.” I mumbled, then took off running toward a building, making a man shoot at me as I came into his line of sight, but the building took the shot.</p>
<p>I ran around the building toward one of the men that hid behind my building, then poked my head out to see him peeking down the street where I was. I pulled out my knife and snuck up behind him before slitting his throat, making him go down with a gurgling moan as I covered his mouth and stabbed him twice in the chest before I set him down. I stared at him for a second from it disturbing me that i was able to do that, then I hid behind a fence while the last man charged my last location, making me quickly walk up to him as he peek the corner.</p>
<p>“He bolted.” He said. “Cut him off at the hospital if you can.”</p>
<p>“Guess again.” I said as he looked towards me before I stabbed him in the chest, taking him down instantly, then looked at him as I started to feel wrong stabbing people.</p>
<p>“Are you for hire?” The merchant I just did business with asked, making me gasp as I shot a few round at her before she dove to the ground. “Calm honey.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do that.” I growled, making the mercenary giggle. “No I’m not for hire. I will never abandon my girlfriend for these damn gang members to take out.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said as she stood up while I started to loot the other bodies. “Are you willing to sell some of those guns?”</p>
<p>“All of them beside the ones you didn't see me loot and this shotgun.” I said as I got the last of it. “I’m not good at pricing, so what do you think is good?”</p>
<p>“For that shotgun, I’ll give you me.” She said.</p>
<p>“I just said I had a girl I won’t abandon.” I said. “That means I’m loyal.”</p>
<p>“Right forgive me honey.” She said with a smile. “I don’t see many like you nowadays.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t.” I said. “I might be the last one.”</p>
<p>Her smile faded as she nodded in disappointment, then I looked into the wagon.</p>
<p>"Do you have any spinach or kale?" I asked. "I got the fruit side. now I need to get the veggies.</p>
<p>“That we have lots of.” The mercenary said. “But my boss won't rip you off like that.”</p>
<p>“Then I can’t give the shotgun.” I said. “I can’t carry the amount that is considered even trade. “How about the shells to it? I can barely handle the kick to my Eagle, so I’m going to get sent flying with the shotgun.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Where did you get it from if you don’t use it?” She asked.</p>
<p>“A slaver tried to get me to fuck a girl and she made him make a fatal error of firing his round to prove it wasn’t blanks.” I said.</p>
<p>“Lucky break.” She said with worry.</p>
<p>“Yes for her since she’s free now.” I said, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Okay how about that Uzi you just got.” She asked.</p>
<p>“What are you willing to give?” I asked. “Just remember, I’m not very strong, so keep it light. I do accept forty-five, fifty AE and nine mill if you have it.”</p>
<p>Her eyes light up as she nodded before she looked into the wagon.</p>
<p>Give him all the forty-five.” She said, making the mercenary pass a military crate to her.</p>
<p>“Damn, now I feel like I’m ripping you off.” I said, making her giggle. “How about the Uzi and my P227 for all that?”</p>
<p>“Deal.” She said with a smile, making me give it to her, then she pulled out the ammo for the guns and put it in the crate.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I feel more comfortable with that trade.” I said, making her smile widen as she nodded as I took the crate and put in my backpack.</p>
<p>“Please don’t strip the bodies naked.” The mercenary whined as i started walking. “That’s just so disrespectful to the dead.”</p>
<p>“Thugs that try to kill a child and a doctor deserve nothing less and some people need good clothes.” She said. “Look away if you don’t like it.”</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“I see your point boss.” He grumbled. “I won’t complain again.”</p>
<p>Once I got to the hospital, Darcy and Beth waited outside before they gasped as they saw me.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Darcy yelped, making me look to myself to see nothing.</p>
<p>“Your face.” she said</p>
<p>“Just a ricochet.” I said. “I’m okay. Do you know how to use a shotgun?”</p>
<p>She nodded before taking it from me.</p>
<p>“How in the hell did you face a shotgun with only a graze?” Beth yelped.</p>
<p>“Don’t answer.” Darcy said with a sigh. “You’ll just make her panic more.”</p>
<p>“No tell me.” She growled.</p>
<p>“A slaver owned that and I freed a girl from him, then the gang that manage to nick me was killed by stealth as I looped around them.” I said, then gave her the recorder. “The slaver had this. Don’t know if you guys need it. Sell it if you don’t want it. I also got some condoms.”</p>
<p>They smiled.</p>
<p>“No need for that.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“We’ll sell them then.” I said with a smile. “I loot everything so we can survive.”</p>
<p>“We understand.” She said with a nod as she kissed me. “Did you get what we need.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said as I went to the kitchen, then loaded my backpack.</p>
<p>“Damn, where did you get that?” Darcy asked as she grabbed the ammo crate and opened it before looking inside.</p>
<p>“Trader.” I said, making her smile as she nodded and pointed to a blender.</p>
<p>I grabbed the stuff and put it in the blender before I closed my eyes with a sigh as I turned it on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shopping for the girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once I turned off the blender, someone grabbed my groin, making me grunt as I twitched back before looking back just to be kissed by Darcy.</p>
<p>“Can I have my pussy filled now?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I just got back.” I said with a slight whine. “Can we make it to where sex don’t get old overnight?”</p>
<p>“Is that even possible?” Beth asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I don’t want to make you guys think I’m not interested in you guys once I do feel it is.” I said with a smile. “I mean I did get bored of eating her out.”</p>
<p>“Good point.” Darcy said as her smile faded.</p>
<p>“Please don’t take that the wrong way.” I said.</p>
<p>“We won't.” She said as she kissed me again.</p>
<p>I grabbed the blender and started to pour the smoothie into cups.</p>
<p>“I hope you like it.” I said as I passed them out. “I haven’t made them in awhile.”</p>
<p>“Yeah like seven years.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“More like ten years.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will be fine.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>I grabbed my glass before nearly inhaling the whole thing.</p>
<p>“Slow down.” Darcy said with a giggle</p>
<p>“I can’t.” I moaned as I finished the glass. “I so crave that.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“May I have one?” The girl I saved asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.” I said as I looked at her. “Meet my girlfriends, girlfriends meet the person I saved from the slaver.”</p>
<p>“I’m not here to stay.” She said. “I’m just making sure you are okay with that assassination kill you were forced to perform. I didn’t like that face when you lowered him down.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine and will have to get use to it if this gang is going to hunt me.” I said as I pour her the last of the smoothie and gave it to her. “Please tell me you have food still.”</p>
<p>“I do, the man had a lot in his wagon.” He said. “He did feed us well, but just made us fuck each other and strangers so he could record us.”</p>
<p>I looked to the recorder in Beth’s hand, then grabbed it from her before I took out the tape and got ready to break it.</p>
<p>“No don’t, that’s my porn.” Beth yelped, making me look at her in disapproval before she stared at me in worry. “Never mind. Forgive me.”</p>
<p>“Where did you find this saint?” The girl asked.</p>
<p>“I was born a saint.” I said. “I never had an evil bone.”</p>
<p>“I said where.” She said.</p>
<p>“I was here for seven years.” I said.</p>
<p>“Wait you lived here the whole time?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yep, Snow White with a sex change style.” I said, making my girls giggle.</p>
<p>“Pretty much.” Darcy said with another giggle as the girl stared at us in confusion. “Just let it be honey. He’s trying to not make you feel bad for him.”</p>
<p>“Why would I feel bad?” She asked, making me hold up my wrist that had my hospital band on it before she looked to it. “You were that coma patient that I heard about?”</p>
<p>“Really, I’m famous even before I knew it?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I had to kick out several people that wanted your dick.” She said, making me sigh.</p>
<p>“Well it don’t matter anymore.” I said as I walked away. “I’ll be more famous if I keep being a saint.”</p>
<p>“That’s for sure.” The girl said. “I’m going to tell everyone about your good deeds.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me more than I am.” I said. “I’m not Jesus.”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“Are yous sure?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Go away if you are going to worship me.” I said. “I have enough women worshiping my dick and body the moment I woke.”</p>
<p>My girls giggled.</p>
<p>“He’s talking about you guys, isn’t he?” She asked, making them giggle again as I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.</p>
<p>I woke up with gunfire just outside my window before I gasped as I sat up, then looked to the bed next to me just as bullets shot through the walls and hit me in the side, making me roar out before I rolled out of bed to see I was alone, then I looked to my side to see I was bleeding badly.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” I whined as I reached into my wound and let out a long moan until I felt the bullet before pulling it out with a gasp for air.</p>
<p>I looked to the bullet in my fingers to see it was a nine mill, then moaned from that being almost too much for me to handle. I stood up and looked around for my girls, but didn’t see them anywhere in the hospital, so I went outside. The moment I stepped out, I spotted a few bodies on the ground, making me walk up to the nearest one and gasped as it was the girl I saved.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” I whined as she was shot in the head, then I moved to the next two that was next to each other and stared in alarm as it was my girls.</p>
<p>“No.” I cried as I check for wounds just as something touched my back.</p>
<p>“Nighty night saint.” The leader of the group that raped Darcy said, just as he fired a clip into me, making me fall flat as I stared out in shock.</p>
<p>"Let see you survive that." He said as he stared into my face just as my sight darkened before I gasped as I sat up in my bed, making the girl sit up next to me.</p>
<p>“You’re okay.” Darcy said as she hugged me, making me take a deep breath. “It’s just a dream.”</p>
<p>“I know.” I said.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No, it’s just my fears that might happen if I’m not careful.” I said.</p>
<p>“Tell me please.” She said, making me tell my dream before they sighed. “We won’t leave the hospital with you asleep and the girl left when you went to bed. They also can’t cut through all those bars without setting off the security If that’s what you think might happen.”</p>
<p>I nodded as she let me go, then laid me down on top of her, making me realize I was naked with her.</p>
<p>“Are you guys fucking me in my sleep?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No, we would never do that.” She said.</p>
<p>“Not that I mind now.” I said. “I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>“Wait, was that permission.” Beth asked, making Darcy giggle.</p>
<p>“I guess, you guys gave me permission to, so I guess it's only fair to give you the same.” I said, making her giggle again. “Just don’t make me sleep for another seven years.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>I started to suckle Darcy's D cup breasts that was now in my face, making her smile before she kissed me on the forehead, then I fell back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Did he just fall a sleep sucking your breast like a baby?” Beth asked, making me start suckling again.</p>
<p>“Damn it, you woke him.” Darcy growled. “He needs the rest if he's having troubles staying awake if he starts sucking the moment you wake him again.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, go back to sleep.” Beth said, then pulled me to my back between them before getting on top of me and started to kiss my chest, making me close my eyes and fall back to sleep.</p>
<p>I woke from feeling thirsty, making me look to the girls to see them still asleep, so I climbed over Beth and walked to the sink and started to drink my fill. Once I was satisfied, I spotted a bottle of bleach in a janitor's closet, making me glance to the floor and wonder when was the last time they were cleaned. I grabbed it and a mop bucket next to it, but found no mop. I looked around for it but couldn’t find it anywhere, but found some gloves and rags, so I grabbed them and put on the gloves. I filled the bucket with water and bleach before started to scrub the floors. Once the whole main floor was almost cleaned, something jumped on me as I felt a hot dick plunge into my ass, making me look back to see it was Buddy. I smiled as I rubbed his ear as he started to fuck away. About a minute later, he knotted me and started to fill me up, making moan from it feeling so good.</p>
<p>“Thanks Buddy, I needed that.” I said once he slipped out, making him lick my face as Beth giggle before I looked to her to see her masturbating with a cherry for a face.</p>
<p>I smiled and went back to my cleaning. Once I was done, I stood up and turned around to see both girls were now masturbating to me, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks for cleaning.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I said. “Now I go make breakfast after I empty this.”</p>
<p>I poured the water into the sink, then took off my gloves before heading into the kitchen and started to make venison and cheese omelets.</p>
<p>“Olm, I can't wait.” Darcy moaned, making me smile.</p>
<p>Beth grabbed my dick and started to stroke it with her juices, making my face heat up as it started to grow, then she kissed me on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you.” She said, making me smile weakly without a response.</p>
<p>“He’s still not used to it.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” I said.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay.” She said.</p>
<p>Once the food was almost cooked, I started to loose focus from her hand job, making her smile as she looked to Darcy. Darcy got down to my dick and started sucking on it, making me grunt and grab her head before I glance to her. She smiled as she nodded before I started to fuck her throat, making her giggle around it before I moaned. She pulled back just as I came into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the morning cocktail.” She said, making me giggle as I liked that. “He got that one.”</p>
<p>“It was kinda obvious.” I said before she smiled as I cut and moved the food to the plates, then passed them out with a kiss on the lips each, making them smile. “I better get dressed and look for more stuff that we need. Can you make a list Darcy?”</p>
<p>She nodded as I went to my room and got geared up, then went back to the kitchen to see her thinking. She looked at me before passing me a list.</p>
<p>“That's all I can think of that we really need.” She said, making me nod as I took it. “Please be careful, I don’t like having to wash your face from blood when you sleep.”</p>
<p>I nodded again before I headed to the front door.</p>
<p>“Lift lock down.” I said, making the bars come up before I stepped outside to see the man cooking meats that was with the woman mercenary.</p>
<p>“Morning.” I said as I walked up to them. “Got any eggs?”</p>
<p>“None for sale, sorry.” He said with a smile as he looked at me.</p>
<p>“Okay, um…” I started to say and looked to the list, making the mercenary grab it and look it over.</p>
<p>“Sorry, we don't have any of these.” She said as she passed it back, making me nod before I held up a M9 that the last thug was carrying.</p>
<p>“Want this?” I asked, making him smile.</p>
<p>“Yep.” He said. “I take all guns.”</p>
<p>“Then give what you think is right to my girls while I complete my list.” I said, making him glance behind me and smile before he nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said as he took the gun as I started walking.</p>
<p>As I looked to the list, I noticed it was all veggies besides the eggs.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone wants a stew.” I said with a smile before I look forward to see a man staring at me.</p>
<p>“Well your in luck.” He said as he pulled off his backpack. “I happen to have potatoes and onions.”</p>
<p>“Is credits fine?” I asked, making him look to my bracelet.</p>
<p>“Why in the world are you still wearing that thing?” He asked. “You know that's a tracker right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” I said. “It’s also my bank account until i find time to program it into my PDA.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a PDA.” He said. “How about you suck me off.”</p>
<p>I sighed.</p>
<p>“Or you can walk away.” He said quickly with worry as he pulled out six large potatoes and two large onions. “Up to you. I’m just needing a release and I can find someone else for it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” I grumbled, making him smile weakly before going into an alley.</p>
<p>He pulled down the front of his pants before I got on my knees and started to suck him.</p>
<p>“Oh god, you are good.” He moaned. “Have you done this before.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I put one finger up.</p>
<p>“Once, damn you must be a natural at everything.” He said.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, he grabbed my head and shoved his dick down my throat before he unloaded into it with a moan.</p>
<p>“Damn kid, you’re the best.” He moan with a chuckle as he pulled out of my mouth and gave me the food. “You more than earned this.”</p>
<p>I took it and started walking before he grabbed my ass, making me look back to see love in his face, then I look forward nervously.</p>
<p>Once he was out of sight, I relaxed and started to look around in back yards for possible gardens. A few minutes later, I spotted one before I walked to the front door and knocked on it, making a boy about ten crack it open.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” He asked.</p>
<p>“To buy some of your crop.” I said. “Do you have a PDA if you can spare some?”</p>
<p>“No.” He said.</p>
<p>“Then forgive me for bothering you.” I said and started walking.</p>
<p>“Wait honey.” A woman said, making me look back to see her staring at me in worry.</p>
<p>“I’ll spare some.” She said. “I do have a PDA. I need to find him one though now that he’s getting old enough to understand how money works.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as I turned to her.</p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” She asked, making me hold up the list. “I got the potatoes and onions.”</p>
<p>The boy gagged, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“He don’t like onions.” She said.</p>
<p>“Well I do.” I said, making him whine as he ran away before we giggled as she looked to the list.</p>
<p>“Oh, stew does sound nice.” she said. “I have flour and carrots. I also have your eggs and I think I have the celery, not sure on that one since that’s his favorite veggie if you put peanut butter on it.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you can spare is fine.” I said, making her nod before she stepped back.</p>
<p>“Come in.” She said, making me step in before she closed the door and went to the back. The boy came to me and looked me up and down before grabbing for my gun, but I grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“It’s real, do not touch please.” I said.</p>
<p>“You know better Albert.” The woman growled as she came in and held up carrots and a bag of flour with a half dozen eggs. “Sorry, he ate the last of the Celery that I can spare.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” I said. “How much?”</p>
<p>“Hows um, ten credits.” She asked as she grabbed a PDA off a table, then looked at it before sighing. “Or not. Battery's dead and I misplaced my charger.”</p>
<p>I pulled out my charger and held it up, making her smile, then tried to plug it in, but it didn’t fit.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” She said, making me sigh in frustration.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a fix.” I grumbled with a sigh, making her look at me in alarm.</p>
<p>“How many times?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It don’t matter.” I said. “My family wants the food and I’ll do anything for them. Please choose a place and position.”</p>
<p>She stared at me, then her eyes scanned me before locking to my groin.</p>
<p>“How old are you?” She asked, then her eyes locked to my ID. “Never Mind. You don’t look eighteen, but I seen a Doctor’s new IDs quite a bit since the outbreak to know its real. Are you sure you want this.”</p>
<p>“I have no choice and I refuse to take it free.” I said.</p>
<p>She sighed as she nodded before looking to the boy.</p>
<p>“Go play your game.” She said.</p>
<p>“Really!” He yelped, making her smile as she nodded before he ran away. “Thanks mom.”</p>
<p>“Is he really your child?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, a rape baby and the only surviving member of my family since I was in the right spot at the right time to get the vaccine.” She said, making me stare at her in disbelief. “No honey, I don’t mind. I love him to my fullest. He’s the best for my first child.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath as I nodded.</p>
<p>“Are you wanting me to make you a second one?” I asked, making her stare at me.</p>
<p>“I kinda do.” She said with a slight whine. “You have a girl, don’t you?”</p>
<p>I nodded before she sighed and pulled me to the upstairs bedroom, closing the door behind me, then started to take off my vest as she stared into my face before her face filled with confusion when she felt my armor.</p>
<p>“Who are you if you have body armor at this quality? She asked.</p>
<p>“A rapist killer.” I said, making her face fill with worry. “They raped my girl.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you reacted as you did.” She whined, then took it off before pushing me onto her bed before she took off her blouse.</p>
<p>My eyes lock to her Double D size breasts that had no bra, making her smile.</p>
<p>“I see you are new at this.” She said, making me smile weakly before she took off my vest and started to kiss my chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll make this as pleasurable for you as I can.” She said. “Just try to keep your girl out of your mind. Actually pretend I'm her if you can.”</p>
<p>I nodded as she pulled down my pants and underwear to my knees before grabbing my dick and stroked it to life.</p>
<p>“I like this big guy.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>My face heated up before she started to kiss me on the lips, making me kiss her back as she stared into my eyes with worry.</p>
<p>“You don’t want this.” She said as she pulled away, but I grabbed her.</p>
<p>“Like I said, I have no choice.” I said. “I don’t want to be looking all night for their stew. Just get it over with please.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she nodded before pulling off her skirt and pulled her panties aside. She froze as she glanced to my face as distress started to fill hers.</p>
<p>“Don’t think, just do.” I said, making her take a deep breath and push me into her, then started to bob on me.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes from her being so warm, but kinda loose.</p>
<p>“How many times have you been fucked?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Once.” She said with a giggle. “I need to cut down on the toys if I’m too loose for you, but you are just right for me.”</p>
<p>I smiled.</p>
<p>“You’ll get the job done.” I said. “I hope I give you what you want.”</p>
<p>She sighed as she started to kiss me again. A minute later, someone grabbed my balls, making me open my eyes to see her eyes were closed with pleasure, then looked to her hands that was on my chest.</p>
<p>“The hell?” I said, making her open her eyes just as someone licked the juices off me, making me gasp. “Your boy is with us.”</p>
<p>She look back before staring in disbelief, then looked at me in worry.</p>
<p>“Do you care?” She asked. “I don’t ever stop him from anything if it won't harm him like your gun and I don't really wish to start.”</p>
<p>“No, I guess I don’t if you don’t.” I said with an exhale, making her smile and went back to it.</p>
<p>“Can I have my turn after him?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No honey, please don’t ask for that.” She said as she stared at me in worry as I stared out in disbelief. “You can’t handle him.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?” He asked, making her sigh in frustration before she looked to me. “Up to him honey. If he says that, he really wants to try.”</p>
<p>“Can I?” He asked. “I’ll give you my stash of celery.”</p>
<p>Her face filled with disbelief.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s not like you honey.” She said. “Why would you give up that?”</p>
<p>“Because I want to feel that happy feeling you're feeling if it make both of your faces look like that.” He said.</p>
<p>“Damn it, I knew I should have locked my door.” She mumbled. “Up to you honey.”</p>
<p>“I don’t...” I started to say as he came into view and was completely naked, making my eyes lock to his groin, then travel up his perfect body.</p>
<p>“Please, that’s ten sticks.” He begged, making me sigh. “I’ll even add...”</p>
<p>“Fine, no need to put more into the deal.” I grumbled, making him smile while his mother stared in worry.</p>
<p>“You have a weak spot for children?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I guess you can say that.” I said. “I have a weak spot for purity and I don’t want him to go corrupt when he tries to get it with rape.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that.” She said, then pulled off me. “You finish him off honey.”</p>
<p>“Finish him off?” He asked in confusion, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Looks like I’m going to need to tell that story sooner than I thought.” She said, making me smile as I nodded. “Get on him like I was, unless you want him to do it for you.”</p>
<p>He climbed on me before the woman stared at me in worry while he started to study my dick then looked to his. He climbed over me and tried to sit on me, making her giggle as he missed my dick completely.</p>
<p>“I think you are going to have to do it.” She said as she pulled out some lube. “Please don’t panic. He will tell you if he don’t like it.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath before I nodded and squirt some on my dick, then started to rub it. He push my hand away and started doing it for me before the woman smiled.</p>
<p>“Do that to yourself and you will feel good if you do it right.” She said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said as he continued to lube me.</p>
<p>“Okay that's good.” She said. “That’s not cheap anymore or easy to find.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said before he looked at me. “Now what.”</p>
<p>I glanced to his mom, making her nod.</p>
<p>“Just take it slow.” She said, making me nod before I pushed him to all fours, then lined myself up before I looked to the woman.</p>
<p>“You do realize if he likes this, you might be having sex with him soon.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief.</p>
<p>“So be it.” She said with a sigh of disappointment. “Continue.”</p>
<p>I nodded as I started to push in, making the boy grunt.</p>
<p>“Damn, that’s slimy." He whined, making my face burn up. “No don’t stop, it’s good so far.”</p>
<p>I continued to push in before slight pain filled his face until I was fully in him.</p>
<p>“Damn.” I said.</p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly.” She said. “So be it. Please make him happy for me.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I held him to my pelvis and laid to my back.</p>
<p>“Now mover around as you like.” The woman said as I turned him to where he was facing me.</p>
<p>He smiled as he started to bob on me, making his face slowly fill with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Damn, that’s a cute face.” I said with a heated face, making her look and bite her lip.</p>
<p>“I hope I can get used to him doing it to me.” She mumbled as I closed my eyes.</p>
<p>A half minute later, he started to moan, making me open my eyes to see his face was filled with discomfort before his walls started to flex around me just as his dick twitched while he moaned.</p>
<p>“Damn that felt great.” He moaned as I started to grunt from me getting ready to explode myself before he pulled off me, making me whine.</p>
<p>“Honey you got off him to soon.” The woman giggled. “He was about to feel that feeling too.”</p>
<p>“Sorry sir.” He said with worry and kissed me. “Thank you for making me feel that new feeling though.”</p>
<p>The woman got on me before she started to bob on me, making my feeling quickly approach again before I grabbed her and pulled down and came.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your transaction.” I moaned, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome honey.” She said. “Thank you for caring about my son's well being unlike all the other men out there.”</p>
<p>She pulled off me, making the boy push her back as he stared at the cum in confusion.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t I do that?” He asked as he wiped it off, then smelled it and tasted it before staring at her slit in disbelief as he started to eat her out.</p>
<p>“Why does everyone but me like my cum so much.” I whined, making the woman giggle before she tasted it.</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” she said with disbelief on her face. “It’s just good stuff.”</p>
<p>I whined in disgust as I got up before she giggled.</p>
<p>“Mom, stop moving please.” He said before he started to lick her clit, making her gasp and grabbed his head, then stared at him in disbelief with slight distress.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m going to get addicted.” She whined softly, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Good luck with that, ma’am.” I said, making her smile as she nodded while I got dressed.</p>
<p>Once I was dressed, the boy grabbed me and held up my celery.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” I asked. “I don’t mind doing your first time free.”</p>
<p>“Nope, no take backs.” He said as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” The woman said with a giggle, making me take it and put it in my bag.</p>
<p>“Just do me a favor.” I said.</p>
<p>“For more of that stuff sure.” He said, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“What is your favor.” She asked.</p>
<p>“Make sure he don’t go looking for it from strangers until he’s older.” I said, making her face soften before she nodded. “I don’t want him kidnapped like I almost was a few days ago.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to teach him that when I explain what this all means.” She said with worry on her face. “Is that why you are packing so heavy?”</p>
<p>“Most of it.” I said. “I have the street gang after me since I killed a few of theirs.”</p>
<p>“Right.” She said with a sigh as I left the room before I closed my eyes.</p>
<p>“Damn it, I fucked up.” The woman whined, making me look at her to see her staring at me.</p>
<p>“No, I’m okay.” I said. “Just never thought to take someone's cherry and in front of the mother or would even allow it with them being so young. Mine would have killed the person.”</p>
<p>She smiled weakly as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Can we have your number.” The boy asked. “I would like to sell you more veggies.”</p>
<p>I smiled with a heated face, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Um, I guess.” I said nervously as the woman giggled and passed her my mom’s phone.</p>
<p>She grabbed it and started to look at the photos with a smile.</p>
<p>“My god you are cute as he is when you were his age.” She said, then looked up my number, then wrote it down before giving my phone back.</p>
<p>“I’ll come here first when I need more.” I said. “Just grow them and make them ready.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said with a smile and ran downstairs. “I’ll get on it now.”</p>
<p>“However, if you want me to make him happy, then you are in control of his sexual life.” I said as I looked to the woman. “Take him to the hospital and I’ll do my best to make him feel that feeling he’s craving.”</p>
<p>She smiled with a nod before she kissed me on the lips.</p>
<p>“Thanks for everything.” She said, making me nod as I went down stairs and left her house.</p>
<p>“Fire!” A man barked just as bullet zipped passed me, making me take one in the armor before I staggered into the house.</p>
<p>“Hide.” I whispered forcefully as the woman stared in terror. “The gang found me. I’ll take them down as quick as I can. Sorry if I ruin his life if his hero is killed.”</p>
<p>She stared at me in alarm before grabbing her son and ran to the closet just as I spotted a man peak his head around, making me blow it off with my MP5, then grabbed him before I stepped out while using him as a shield. They unloaded their guns on their man while I picked them off with ease, then sighed in relief. I looted their bodies and dumped them in a ditch, then I walked to the house and looked in to see the woman peeking out with panic before she sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” I said. “My armor took the round. Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” The boy said. “Thank you for keeping the streets safe.”</p>
<p>“I’m barely making…” I started to say, making the woman shake her head. “You’re welcome buddy. Take care of your mom.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“Don’t let him near the ditch.” I said. “If you need cloth or trade, I left their clothes. I’m not a fan of stripping people nude like I watched a merchant do just for the extra buck.”</p>
<p>She smile as she nodded before I stared walking back to the hospital.</p>
<p>Once I got there, the girls were waiting outside again, then they sighed as they spotted the extra guns.”</p>
<p>“They are hunting you now.” Darcy whined.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said. “They are stupid with their approach and make easy targets.”</p>
<p>She looked to my chest before lifting my shirt, making the round fall to the ground.</p>
<p>“Please stay calm.” I said as she stared at it in shock. “Thank you for saving my life.”</p>
<p>She looked to me, then smiled weakly as she kissed me.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get everything, but I got most of it.” I said as I gave her the bag. “I didn’t find the wine.”</p>
<p>“That was just to get you drunk.” She said. “I wanted to know how you are drunk.”</p>
<p>“Um, no thanks.” I said. “I do not want to be a woman beater.”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you will.” She said. “You are too pure to the core to harm us.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t hold it against me if you are wrong.” I said,</p>
<p>“We won’t.” She said. “We just want to know if you become less shy and more sexually open to us.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m doing my best to warm up to that.” I said. “I’m doing just fine if I became currency twice today.”</p>
<p>They stared at me in worry.</p>
<p>“Please don’t hate me for having no choice to take a pussy.” I said with a slight whine.</p>
<p>“No, we’ll take a dick in a heartbeat for food and goods.” She said. “It’s the way of life nowadays.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that woman wanted my baby.” I said in discomfort, making them giggle. “I hope I gave it. Just hope I don’t see the evidence.”</p>
<p>They smiled before Darcy pulled me in before grabbing the goods.</p>
<p>“Oh good, I wasn’t expecting you to find the flour.” She said. “I hope I can teach you my stew.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best to learn.” I said, making her smile as she made me cook with her guidance.</p>
<p>Beth started to strip me from my pants before I giggled as I shook my head. Once my underwear was off, she grabbed my dick and started to stroke it with a slimy hand before something wide pushed into my ass, making me moan in pain.</p>
<p>“Slower, that means not enough lube.” Darcy yelped.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Beth said as I felt at least a foot of something fill me completely while it started to get really slimy at the end, making me moan as pleasure filled me rapidly.</p>
<p>She started to move the toy in me as she wrapped her free arm around me while I felt her body tap my back. I looked down to see she was fucking me.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I moaned and looked forward in disbelief, making them giggle as I tried to continue to cook.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of trying to cook, I came my hardest load into her hand with a moan and grunts, then she pushed in deep before warm liquid filled my ass as she grabbed my balls with her other hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks baby and that was water by the way, I can’t cum like you.” She said as she lick some of my cum from her hand. “Sorry for making you our cow.”</p>
<p>I giggled as she smiled.</p>
<p>“Whatever floats your boat." I said. "Just don’t put that in my cereal.”</p>
<p>They giggled as Beth shared some to Darcy before she pulled out of me. I looked back to see my first strap-on, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say about that thing.” I said. “But it’s a like and I will gladly take it again."</p>
<p>They smiled before I went back to the food. Once it was all set up, I pulled up my pants as Darcy turned on the stove.</p>
<p>“For an hour to an hour and a half or until the potato crumbles.” She said, making me nod.</p>
<p>“I know that part.” I said. “It's the measuring for seasonings for me on any dish and the flour for this one.”</p>
<p>“Oh, those are easy mistakes.” She said as she nodded. “I’ll show you when it’s done.”</p>
<p>I went into the fridge and grabbed a few roasts along with the intestines of the deer and started to make proper sausages, making the girls stare in hunger.</p>
<p>“For later, can’t have the soup going to waste.” I said.</p>
<p>“We won't waste it.” Beth said with a smile. “I go through it like water.”</p>
<p>Once the intestines were used up, I tied the links and put them in a storage bag before I put it in the fridge, then went toward my room to take a nap.</p>
<p>Once I was about to get to the room, I spotted a man in room strapping another man with a bomb vest, making me back away in terror.</p>
<p>“Code Black!” I yelped as I started to back away more quickly. “Code Green, everyone out!”</p>
<p>An alarm sounded, just as the men yelped out as he looked at me while they squeezed the trigger, making a fireball send me down the hall. I stared out in shock while my body became numb as a ring filled my head that was spinning like a washing machine on spin cycle. The leader of the gang stepped up to me and stared at me with a smirk before it faded.</p>
<p>“How in the hell are you still alive without a scratch!” He asked with disbelief on his face, but I couldn’t hear him. “Your stubbornness is over and your girls are mine.”</p>
<p>He pointed a pistol at me and unloaded a few rounds into my armor just as a robot blew him away while it came into view. A second later, the ground shook three times as orange glows filled the area each time while the girls came to me with panic in their faces as my sight darkened until I passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teaching on the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke outside in an alley with no pain whatsoever, but really horny as I had a tent in my pants. Two security robots hovered over me, making me look around to see the girls were asleep with four duffle bags and backpacks next to them.</p>
<p>“Will you shoot me if I take off my ID?” I asked softly, making the robots look at me.</p>
<p>“Negative, second in command.” It said softly. “Your face is all I need to identify you now that it’s registered on my do not shoot list.”</p>
<p>I nodded as it look back to the street before I climbed over Darcy, then unbuttoned her shirt and started to suckle her breast, but she didn’t wake, making me move myself over her face. I pulled down my pants and pushed my dick into her mouth, but she didn’t wake, making me placed my fingers on her neck to feel a slow pulse.</p>
<p>“Great, She had to be a heavy sleeper.” I grumbled. “How am I going to meet your fetish now?”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and moved down to her panties, before pulling them down, then looked to Beth to see her smiling with a cherry face.</p>
<p>“Keep going.” She said. “She’ll wake. She did for me.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I nodded.</p>
<p>“I just hope she don’t freak.” I said</p>
<p>“Can’t tell you on that one.” She said. “I’ll help calm her.”</p>
<p>I nodded again before I pushed into her pussy, making me grunt.</p>
<p>“She’s tight too.” I moaned, making her giggle before I laid on her and started to fuck.</p>
<p>Darcy gasp as she opened her eyes as I stared at her nervously, then she smiled and wrapped her arms around me.</p>
<p>“Not so much of a fetish anymore, is it?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Not in the public it isn’t.” She said with a smile. “You going to fill me?”</p>
<p>“I guess.” I said, making her smile widen before she started to French kiss me as I started to fuck her again.</p>
<p>“We didn’t lose anything important.” She said in between kisses. “But we lost our home if that’s considered Important since it’s falling apart anyways.”</p>
<p>Just as she finished something jumped on me and plunged into my ass.</p>
<p>“I see that.” I grunted. “Damn dog, do you have to attack my ass every time it’s vulnerable?”</p>
<p>The girls giggled as he fucked away at his boy pussy while I fucked my real pussy, making me let out a few moans. I was about to fall into bliss just before he came into me without knotting this time.</p>
<p>“Come on, you’re too fucking fast to get any pleasure from you.” I whined with a whimper, making the girls giggle. “Fuck me please Beth.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said just as Buddy pulled out of me and ran away.</p>
<p>“Really, fuck and run?” I asked. “You’re just as bad as the thugs. Why can’t I get a taste of you?”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled again.</p>
<p>“I can go get him if you like.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll get him with me aware that he’s coming eventually.” I said. “I want dick in me right now.”</p>
<p>She nodded before pulling out the strap-on, then put it on while I returned to my fucking and kissing.</p>
<p>“More.” Darcy said as she stared passed me. “That’s good, I hope.”</p>
<p>Beth spread my ass cheeks before pushing in me, making me moan as I went into bliss instantly.</p>
<p>“Oh good, you killed him and sent him to heaven.” Darcy squeaked with a giggle as I started to pant with grunts. “He’s not fucking anymore though. Fuck him harder to make him move with you.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Beth said. “Did we just find his favorite thing?”</p>
<p>“I think so and this might be our new favorite thing to do for him.” Darcy said just as she slammed her pelvis into me, making me let out a long moan as I came as Darcy gasped.</p>
<p>“Or not, this must be overwhelming for him if he just came in thirty seconds.” She said with a giggle. “Way too short to do it again unless we want a drink.”</p>
<p>She pulled out of me, making me pass out a few seconds later.</p>
<p>“Honey wake up.” Darcy said with a giggle. “Damn you really knocked him out. Help me out, he needs to eat.”</p>
<p>“I’m up.” I mumbled.</p>
<p>“Doubt it with that tone.” She said just as cold water poured on my face, making me gasp and start choking on the water. “Not on the face.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Beth said.</p>
<p>Once I stopped choking, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.</p>
<p>“No, wake up.” Darcy said, making me smile.</p>
<p>“I’m up.” I said. “Just give me a second.”</p>
<p>“Seconds up.” Beth said, then she grunted as gravel crunched next to my ears just as warm liquid drizzled over my face, making me gasp as I swung arms at it.</p>
<p>I hit nothing as I got out of the way of the liquid to see Beth pouring water from a glass on me as she bit her lip with a grin.</p>
<p>“Don’t ever piss on me in real life!” I yelled, making her bust out laughing.</p>
<p>“You filled it with warm water, didn’t you?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“Mm hmm.” Beth hummed with a giggle while she nodded, making her smile as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“That’s just mean.” Darcy said, making her giggle again. “i was wondering why you stepped over him before doing that.</p>
<p>“Why are you complaining?” Beth asked with a grin. “It work to get him up.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you back for that.” I growled, making her giggle as I took a deep breath.</p>
<p>I looked around to see we were out in the middle of nowhere with a man cooking pots of soups, chowder, spaghetti, roast and even bacon over a fire as he stared at me with a grin with a few other people. The other people held out their trade as he passed them their food before they sat down to eat.</p>
<p>“Morning doctor Reeds.” He said. “Interested in in any of my dishes?”</p>
<p>“Tell me you have lettuce and tomatoes.” I said.</p>
<p>“I do.” He said as his smile faded while he glanced to a large duffle bag.</p>
<p>“Mayo?” I asked, making him glance to the bacon and smile.</p>
<p>“Nice choice.” He said. “And I do. That will be two credits a sandwich.”</p>
<p>“Make it six.” I said, making him look to the bacon again. “I haven’t had those in years.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I think I have enough for that.” He said as his smile widened as he nodded before getting to work.</p>
<p>Once the sandwiches were made, he was out of bacon.</p>
<p>“Just enough.” He said as he put them on a paper plate and gave it to me before pulling up his PDA, making me look to it, then tap my bracelet.</p>
<p>“I accept transaction.” I said.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir.” He said as he put it away, making me start to scarf my food down.</p>
<p>“Slowly.” Darcy said with a smile, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m afraid it might run away.” I said.</p>
<p>“If that happens, Buddy will snatch it out of the air before it touches the ground.” Beth said, making me glance to Buddy to see him staring at me before I tore half of the sandwich I was eating and gave it to him to see it disappear in a second flat. “See what I mean?”</p>
<p>The cook chuckled as I nodded and stroked his head.</p>
<p>“Where are we?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Halfway to our new home.” She said, making me nod before I looked to the security bots that was carrying duffle bags. “Are you ready to move?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said as I looked to the man’s goods again. “Did Buddy eat?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Beth said. “Don’t worry about him, that’s my job and he will empty your bank account of you let him.”</p>
<p>The cook chuckled.</p>
<p>“Doubt it with how rich I am.” I said as Darcy started walking, making the robots start to follow her before I followed them.</p>
<p>“I hope to see you again once my goods are running low.” The cook said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will if you go to our next city.” I said, making him smile as he nodded.</p>
<p>As we walked, I started picking all the wild edibles. Once I spotted the next person, I had six bags full and a stream to wash them in. As they were clean, I noticed Beth stared at the bags.</p>
<p>“Are you sure all that is edible?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Affirmative.” The robot said. “They are quite edible and good for you. The red clover that he’s seems to be focused on the most has many medical properties.”</p>
<p>“I won’t even bother offering if you are going to look at them like that.” I said.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll try it.” She said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Shit, look out, a rogue robot!” A man yelped as he raised a rifle.</p>
<p>“Calm, they’re mine.” Darcy said. “I’m an owner of a hospital that was blown up by terrorists.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” He said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“You would last one second if you shot at it.” I said. “So don’t shoot one if it really is rogue.”</p>
<p>He nodded before looking to Darcy.</p>
<p>“Do you guys have any food for trade?” He asked. “I’m full of liquids, but I ran out of food.”</p>
<p>“We are the exact opposite.” Darcy said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank god.” He said with a sigh of relief. “I’m starving and I’ll take anything.”</p>
<p>I held up my bags, making him look at it.</p>
<p>“You're kidding right?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Nope.” I said. “This is way more healthier than anything I can think to cook.”</p>
<p>He looked to my ID before grabbing a clover and ate it, then his eyes locked to them.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said. “Never expected to like weeds.”</p>
<p>“One bottle of water a bowl that size.” I said with a smile as I pointed to his bowl in his backpack.</p>
<p>“Okay, good deal.” He said with a smile as he pulled out a bowl, making me fill it up with a little bit of everything. “Be warned, dandelions aren’t for everyone.”</p>
<p>He grabbed one and ate it before his face filled with slight discontent.</p>
<p>“It’s food, and I can ignore the flavor.” He said.</p>
<p>“Seriously.” Beth whined, making me giggle. “Gross.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he looked at her ID, then gave me a bottle.</p>
<p>“Anything more filling?” He asked as he took his bowl.</p>
<p>“Yes, handmade venison sausage, make by our herbalist.” Darcy said, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“Never thought to be called that.” I said. “I like it.”</p>
<p>The man smiled with her before he looked to her</p>
<p>“That’s sounds down my alley if you can start me a fire.” He said.</p>
<p>“I can.” I said. “That itself will cost you two bottles since it will need a little elbow grease to work for me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said.</p>
<p>I started to gather dry timber before I spotted two bone dry fence planks, then started to gather some matchstick twigs with dried grass. After I grabbed abundant amount of grass, I carved a hole in one of the planks almost all the way through at center edge, making sure it was snug for the twigs and had a sliver of wood on the bottom of the plank for the twigs to rub on. I placed the firewood in a small pothole in the gravel next the side of the freeway, then put my knee on the planks that was on top of each other, making sure the carved one is on top and the hole is facing upwards. I placed the twig in the whole and started to spin it back and forth with both hands in the hole while putting downward pressure on the twig while my hands slid down the stick. I felt it gave me a little resistance from it not being perfect, but it slipped in after the friction tore away the bumps on the sticks, making it hit the bottom of the plank. After a minute or so of doing this, smoke started to come off the plank.</p>
<p>“You gotta be kidding me.” The man said with a chuckle of disbelief.</p>
<p>Once a steady stream of smoke was coming off the planks, I pulled the stick out to see a small ember where the part of the plank I left inside the hole. I grabbed my knife and carefully carved it out on a thick turf of the golden grass, then folded it in half before blowing on the area of the ember lightly. About two blows later, large puffs of white smoke came out each blow before the grass burst into flames, making me lightly stuff it into the firewood and add the rest of the twigs and grass until the wood caught fire.</p>
<p>“Who are you kid?” The man asked as I looked at him to see him staring at me in disbelief with Beth as Darcy smiled.</p>
<p>“A professional survivalist.” I said. “Just add a little wood at a time until you are comfortable with what you got to cook on. Try not to catch the field on fire please or you won't make it by how fast it will spread.”</p>
<p>He nodded before he pulled out two bottles of water.</p>
<p>“That was well worth the water.” He said. “I hope I can mimic that.”</p>
<p>I smiled and took them.</p>
<p>“Now my boss is in control of the price for my sausages since I don't know what is reasonable for that.” I said.</p>
<p>He nodded before pulling out a pan while he looked to Darcy.</p>
<p>“A bottle for two links sounds reasonable to me.” She said as she pulled out the links from an ice chest that was in the duffle bag, making his face fill with disbelief before looking at me. “Do you agree?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, that looks hella good.” He said.</p>
<p>He pulled out two bottles, making her cut four off and give it to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” He said, then paid up and started to cook over the fire. “This should get me to where I’m going, I hope.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then we’ll be on our way.” Darcy said as I started to drink my water, making the man stare at me in worry.</p>
<p>“When was the last time you drank something?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Almost a day and a half.” Darcy said. “He was in a blast of a terrorist suicide bombing that destroyed my hospital.”</p>
<p>“Damn, what do you feed him if he looks like this after that.” He yelped as he stared at the burn marks on my clothes, making me giggle as he glanced to the bullet holes on my vest, then held up two bottles to me. “You have body armor on?”</p>
<p>I nodded, making him take a deep breath, then looked to the ice chest Darcy was holding still.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a half cup of that milk and four eggs if you don’t mind.” He said. “Let's make this a brunch while he becomes hydrated again.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Darcy said with a smile.</p>
<p>I took the bottles, then drank one before I felt satisfied. His face filled with relief when he saw mine as he started cracking open the eggs before putting the milk in and started scrambling it with the sausages, then He pulled out a bag of seasoning and sighed.</p>
<p>“Do you have any pepper and seasoning salt?” He asked. “Or maybe ketchup?</p>
<p>“Yes.” Darcy said as she held up two two ounce bottles of pepper and seasoning salt. “A bottle a bottle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.” He said quickly. “Anything for reusable containers.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she gave it to him, making him pass me the water. “Okay I’m good now, thanks.”</p>
<p>She nodded before starting to walk, making me follow. A few hours later, the sun started to fall before I spotted a fox, making me pull out my MP5 and fire a burst at it, taking it down.</p>
<p>“Nice shot.” A familiar voice said behind me, making me look back to see the cook as he pulled a wagon full of duffle bags and an ice chest on it.</p>
<p>“Damn you caught up quick.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a caravan bought all my cooked food a few minutes after you guys left, making me close up shop right then and there.” He said with a smile as I grabbed the fox. “Want me to make you something out of that?”</p>
<p>“Nope, I got this one covered.” I said. “I just hope fox sausages are as good as venison.</p>
<p>“Sorry honey, we won’t have power for the grinder for about a day.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Oh, then I guess you can.” I said. “The pelt is payment for cooking and the extra ingredients.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said with a smile. “What do you...”</p>
<p>“Stir-fry.” I said. “I spotted broccoli as you pulled out the tomatoes and Lettuce. Or if you know a better version, then I’ll have that.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said with a smile. “Care to make a fire for me now that I heard you are an expert at that to.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said as I got to work.</p>
<p>Once it was made, I looked to the man to see him smiling.</p>
<p>“I like that.” He said. “Looks real easy too. That will save me a few things for lighters and matches.”</p>
<p>"It's not easy for beginners." i said. "It depends on how dry you got for planks. the dryer the better."</p>
<p>He nodded and pulled out his pan as I started to carve the pelt, making him stare in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Damn talk about jack of all trades.” He said, making me giggle.</p>
<p>Once it was off, I used it as a clean surface, then started to clean out the belly before passing the intestines to Darcy as I noticed Beth far away from me as she could while she took deep breaths from feeling sick. She put it in a bag and put it between ice while I carved out the heart liver and kidneys.</p>
<p>“Damn, you must be a surgeon with those steady hands as you remove those prime chunks of meat out.” He said. “You even impressed your boss.”</p>
<p>I looked to Darcy to see her staring in disbelief before she smiled.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you see me do this on the deer?” I asked, making her shake her head. “Don’t expect me to do it on a human without your guidance.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“So he’s not one.” The man asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m a trainee still.” I said.</p>
<p>“Well then you got perfect raw talent if you impressed me.” He said. “I’m a chef and know quality cuts when I see one. Cut me some chunks and I'll see if you can be a good...”</p>
<p>“I’m trained with cutting meat.” I said, then started to cut up the meat. “My dad is a hunter and he taught me all he new with preparing the meat.”</p>
<p>Once the meat was in the pan, the man took the bones.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that for half day old garlic bread and some buttered rice to go with your family’s meal.” He said, making me nod.</p>
<p>“I like the big bones over small ones.” I said. “I Don’t like breaking my teeth in a bite.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he nodded and put them in a bag before putting them in his wagon. Once the food was cooked, he passed the plates out.</p>
<p>“I hope you like it.” He said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will.” I said. “Don’t know about the picky eater behind me. I bet she’s staring at it with disgust right now.”</p>
<p>Beth slugged me, making me smile as he smiled.</p>
<p>“That just confirmed it.” I said, making me close my eyes as I braced for her beating again while grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New hospital, home and family members</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you shut it.” Beth growled and didn’t hit me, making me open my eyes to see her taking a bite before her face softened.</p>
<p>“Never judge a book by it’s cover.” I said, making her stare at me in frustration before I chuckled.</p>
<p>I stood up and started walking.</p>
<p>“Honey we are camping for the night.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as I started to gather timber.</p>
<p>Once I got a large pile, I noticed the man was cooking away still.</p>
<p>“That’s good, what do you want for that?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” I said.</p>
<p>“Nope, this road is well traveled and the wood will get the heat I need to feed my customers.” He said.</p>
<p>“May I take a look?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He said before I went to the wagon and dug around in his duffle bags that was filled with all sorts of food from dry to perishables surrounded by half melted slabs of ice, then I spotted popcorn kernels and some butter.</p>
<p>“I’ll take popcorn. I said, making him smile. “If only I had a movie to go with.”</p>
<p>“I agree.” He said as his smile widen with a nod, then I passed them to him. “Sounds good. I love making this in a pot.”</p>
<p>I walked to Beth once I noticed she was on her back while staring at the stars, then got on top of her and started to kiss her, making her smile</p>
<p>“Not in front of strangers please.” She said softly. “I don’t want them horny and rape you in your sleep.”</p>
<p>I nodded as I got off her, then I started to hear the popcorn already popping, making me watch him make it while he stirred something in another pot.</p>
<p>“How long have you been a chef?” I asked</p>
<p>“Thirty years.” He said. “And you a doc?”</p>
<p>“Half a week.” I said.</p>
<p>A crack sounded followed a clink of metal before sparks flew off the robot next to me.</p>
<p>“Alert, weapon systems dislodged.” It said as I tackled Darcy and grabbed her sniper rifle. “Hostile target, north, prone on a rock, baring zero two one degrees. Possible four more hostiles hidden in the area near by target.”</p>
<p>“Copy.” I said as I rolled away as I angled myself to the shooters before spotting him.</p>
<p>Just as I got my scope into position, a crack sounded follow by a splash of dirt hit my face, making me fire.</p>
<p>“Confirmed kill, all targets firing neutralized.” It said. “The others are in cover if they are hostile. Attempting repairs to aid ally.”</p>
<p>“You’re not really a doc, are you?” The man asked. “That’s more like a soldier.”</p>
<p>I stood up before moving toward the man while aiming at the trees with my MP5.</p>
<p>“Definitely a soldier.” The man said.</p>
<p>Once I got to the body, a man stepped out as he pre fired at me, making me blow him away with a burst before he could line up to me just as another man came out of cover, but I blew him away as well before he could even fire.</p>
<p>“Retreat, he’s too good.” A man yelped, making me shoot him down just before shooting the last one down as they fled.</p>
<p>I pulled out my magazine to see it had a few rounds left, making me swap it with a new one before I started to clear the area.</p>
<p>The last man I shot down grabbed me and took me down before he got ready to stab me with my knife, but I put my gun in the way before kneed him in the groin, making him roar out. I grabbed the knife from him and stabbed him in the head, then resumed my securing.</p>
<p>Once I found no one left, I looted the bodies and headed back.</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious.” The man said in disbelief as he stared at my knife that was dripping with blood still. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” I said. “I never had training and I’m doing all this out of impulse and reaction. I don’t know how I’m so accurate and I can’t blame it on my soldier blood in me anymore, but I don’t know anything else to blame it on.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Can I have the Glock 21 with a few clips of bullets?” He asked as he grabbed my knife and washed it off with disinfectants before giving it back.</p>
<p>“For your five star breakfast for my whole family in the morning.” I said.</p>
<p>“Done.” He said with a smile. “We exchange at breakfast.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I looked to Darcy to see her staring at me in worry.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” I said.</p>
<p>“No you’re not.” She said. “I see you are not thinking your human anymore with your accuracy and instincts.”</p>
<p>“I know I’m human.” I said as I put the guns in my backpack before placing the sniper rifle the man was shooting at me on my back and passed Darcy's rifle back to her.</p>
<p>“How many guns are you carrying?”</p>
<p>“Ten now.” I said. “I trade them as I go since they are kinda expensive to everyone.”</p>
<p>“Jeez.” He said. “Freaking armory you are becoming.”</p>
<p>“Yep, four hundred 45 cal rounds included.” I said with a giggled, then sat down while watching the woods.</p>
<p>Several hours passed and my kills started to haunt me as I tried to figure out why and how I’m doing this.</p>
<p>“Honey, please come back.” Darcy said with a slight whine, making me blink as I noticed her now sitting in front of me with worry. “Don’t go that far in to the deep please.”</p>
<p>“Zoloft.” I said, making her reach into her fanny pack and pull out a bottle before pouring out a pill.</p>
<p>Once I took it, she took a deep breath as she put the bottle away.</p>
<p>“I’m doing my best.” I said.</p>
<p>“I know honey.” She said and hugged me.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me more about him?” The man asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not supposed to without his consent since he’s my patient as well as employee.” She said.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to hide the lover part from me.” He said. “I see it in his eyes as he stares at you two.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“But I don’t wish everyone to know that.” She said. “He’s not really good with relationships and I don’t want him running away from it.”</p>
<p>“My lips are sealed.” He said. “It’s not my business, I just want to know a little more about my protector that will most likely be watching me for the night since I see your robot are still trying to fix the damaged one. I never seen anyone as young as him do what he just did.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wish to talk about that.” She said. “He’s not thinking clearly anymore because of it.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll have to cook with faith that he has my back with no screws loose.” He said.</p>
<p>“Please don’t call me crazy or I’m walking.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’m not.” He said, then sighed. “Your popcorn is ready.”</p>
<p>Beth stood up and grabbed it with a mischievous grin before she fled. A second later, she slowed to a walk as she noticed I didn’t care before she whined in frustration.</p>
<p>“You’re not wanting it anymore are you?” She asked, making me shake my head before she sighed as she walked back to the fire.</p>
<p>Several hours passed and the place started to get crowded.</p>
<p>“This is good.” A woman said.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” The chef said. "I sell recipes if you are interested."</p>
<p>"Sure am." She said as a man stood up from a rock with panic growing on his face as he started swallowing hard, making me stand up and get behind him before performing the Heimlich maneuver on him.</p>
<p>A few seconds of doing that, a chunk of steak came out of his mouth as he gasped for air.</p>
<p>“Thanks doc.” He moaned with a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>“Chew better please.” I said, making him nod with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry, keep forgetting I’m not a vacuum.” He said, making a few chuckle as I sat down while Darcy smiled proudly.</p>
<p>“Wait, what do you want for that?” The man asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not like everyone else.” I said.</p>
<p>“That he isn’t.” The chef said. “He even tried to refuse paying for his work on gathering me wood, but I don’t do freebies, in or out.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m just like him and won’t allow it.” He said. “I have my pharmacy on me and I need you to pick something from it.”</p>
<p>“Zoloft.” I said, making him stare in to my face before worry filled it as he nodded.</p>
<p>“I think I have two bottles left.” He said before he took off his bag and dug around before pulled out two bottles and gave it to me.</p>
<p>Darcy grabbed it and looked it over before she put it in her fanny pack.</p>
<p>“Hay that’s his.” He whined.</p>
<p>“She's my boss and my doctor.” I said.</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” He said as he looked to me. “Do you wish some Zolpidem to help you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m the guard tonight since my robots are damaged.” I said, making him look at the robot trying to repair its partner still, then looked to my guns in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Is that why he’s asking for Zoloft?” He asked as he looked to Darcy, making her nod before he sighed in disappointment.</p>
<p>Several hours passed, and the area started to fill with soft snores as everyone but the cook was now a sleep. I looked to the robots to see them now standing guard while one stared at me. I took a deep breath and laid down between the girls, making the robot look ahead.</p>
<p>“Sleep tight second in command.” It said. “I got you covered now that I’m fixed.”</p>
<p>I cuddled up with Beth, then closed my eyes.</p>
<p>“Remove your hand from his gun immediately.” The robot said. “That is not yours.”</p>
<p>I looked back to see the chef grabbed for the gun he wanted, then I spotted three plates with ham and cheese omelets with sausage patties, two slices of butter toast and two halves of an orange.</p>
<p>“Actually it is.” I said. “Please wake me next time to lessen the risk of being blown away. Are you saying you are packing up?”</p>
<p>He nodded before he took the gun, then I pulled out a box of ammo for that gun from my pouch and gave it to him.</p>
<p>“Is that enough?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I’m still ripping you off in my eyes.” He said, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Please stay safe with that.” I said. “It will not always save you. I had several close calls even with my accuracy.”</p>
<p>He nodded with a smile before he put it in his jacket.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your protection and business.” He said as he went to the wagon before pulling it away while I sat up and woke the girls.</p>
<p>I started to eat as they looked to their food before sitting up to eat. Once I was finished, I stood up and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air.</p>
<p>“I really hope fall isn't going to be bad as the year of my coma.” I said.</p>
<p>“It's already fall and it's almost winter.” Darcy said. “Winters were almost the same each year since then. I never seen so much snow this far south and wonder what’s going on with global warming.”</p>
<p>“Polar equator flip or maybe a new ice age is...” I started to say.</p>
<p>“No, stop.” She said with a smile. “Don’t jinx that stuff on us.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I nodded.</p>
<p>“Ready to go Beth?” She asked, making me look to her to see her staring at my crotch.</p>
<p>“No, she’s not ready.” I said, making them smile. “But I wish to get going and not be out in the middle of nowhere.”</p>
<p>They nodded before she stood up, making the robots pick up the bags and turn to Darcy while she started walking. A half day later, the first sign of civilization that was heavily over ran by nature came into view.</p>
<p>“I’m never going to see a clean room again, am I?” I asked, making Darcy giggle.</p>
<p>“Probably not.” She said with a smile. “But we will see an increase in animals soon.”</p>
<p>“So more food less sanity.” I said, making her look at me in worry. “No not what I meant. I’ll become a workaholic trying to keep up with the mold growth.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed that when I started to smell the bleach then spotted the best sight in my life while I investigated.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I looked to a man that was coming to us pulling a wagon.</p>
<p>“Interested in anything?” He asked, making the girls look into his wagon that show sex supplies.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Beth said as she grabbed all the lube, making me pull out my box of condoms.</p>
<p>“Deal, for one bottle.” He said as he took them.</p>
<p>“Where did you find these?” He asked. "Is there anything left of that place?"</p>
<p>“Child sex trafficker.” I said, making him stare at me in disapproval. “Don’t worry, he’s dead.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he glanced to my guns before I pulled out a pistol and held it up to him.</p>
<p>“For the rest of the lube.” I asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t do guns.” He said nervously. “I never held one in my life.”</p>
<p>“How about food?” I asked as I pulled out the remaining sausages from the ice chest. “These need to be used up soon.”</p>
<p>“Deal, for half of the remaining bottles she’s holding.” He said quickly, making me pull out a carton of eggs before he smiled. “And that covers the rest. Thanks and happy fucking.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I said with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>He chuckle before walking back to the city, making me follow him until he went to a group of men that was hovering over a fire in a barrel. He pulled out a barbecue grill and a pan from under his duffle bag before getting ready to cook.</p>
<p>“Can I have some of that?” One the men asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, two only and not free.” The merchant said, making him sigh.</p>
<p>“I insist for free.” The man said as he pulled out a gun, making me pull out my Desert Eagle and put it to his head.</p>
<p>“Think again sir.” I said. “Live another day by leaving and never showing your face to this merchant again or make your life short by being a criminal. Your choice.”</p>
<p>He glance to the gun with his eyes before looking to me nervously while the other men fled as the merchant stared in shock. He looked to my ID before he took a deep breath as I noticed a sign of defiance growing in his eyes. A second later, he turned to me quickly, making me blow his brains out as I pushed his gun down to the ground before the gun went off, hitting the barrel as he fell. I sighed as I grabbed the gun and put the safety on before putting it in my bag.</p>
<p>“Thanks doc.” The man said nervously.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I said with a sigh, making his face fill with worry as I looted the ammo while the other men came back with disbelief on their face, then one held up two bottles of water.</p>
<p>“For the sausages.” He asked nervously without looking away. “One goes to my friend. Can we have an egg each to go with it to?”</p>
<p>The merchant nodded and took the water before he started cooking, making me start walking. Someone grabbed my hand, making me grip it as I took a deep breath, then put my gun back into its holster.</p>
<p>“In the courthouse.” Darcy said. “I need to talk to the mayor.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as I turned into the building, making a man in a cop uniform turn to me as he reached for his gun.</p>
<p>“Calm.” I said as I pointed to my ID. “That’s who I am. Most of these guns are for trade. You interested?”</p>
<p>He looked to it and smiled as he relaxed.</p>
<p>“No, but boss lady might be.” He said.</p>
<p>“Would you stop calling me that.” A woman growled, making him chuckle. “It’s Bailey. Don’t get everyone calling me that.”</p>
<p>He chuckled again as I walked to her and pulled off the rifle before I held it up to her.</p>
<p>“You interested?” I asked. “I have a few more in my bag.”</p>
<p>She grabbed it and looked it over before pulling back the bolt.</p>
<p>“Sure.” She said. “Show me the others too.”</p>
<p>I pulled out all the guns as Darcy passed me the shotgun, making the mayor stare in disbelief with the cop.</p>
<p>“You must be Alex that was keeping order in the other city before you nearly got blown up by the terrorists.” He said.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said, making her smile.</p>
<p>“Good, I'm glad you made it to your new home in one piece.” She said.</p>
<p>“Not so much if I feel I’m missing my soul.” I said, making her smile fade to concern as she sighed, then nodded. “What are you wanting for this?”</p>
<p>“A new home mainly.” I said.</p>
<p>“That’s already paid for and can’t take more from you.” She said as she glanced over the guns.</p>
<p>“Credit will do then.” I said as I pulled out my PDA and turned it on, making her smile as she grabbed it and fiddled with it before showing me she was offering a hundred and fifty grand.</p>
<p>I nodded before she tapped her bracelet to it.</p>
<p>“Approve transaction.” She said, making the transaction go through. “Thanks honey. Are you willing to work for me while you live here as a doctor?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a fan of guard duty or court.” I said, making her giggle as the cop smiled.</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that.” She said. “I just want whatever gun you come across as you do your thing. Sell it to me instead of merchants, so we can clean these streets of them.”</p>
<p>“I can do that since it’s going to happen anyways.” I said. “How bad is it here?”</p>
<p>“Look around to my security and take a guess.” She said, making me look around to see at least fifty cops all over the place.</p>
<p>“Great, out of the frying pan and into the fire.” I grumbled, making her smile weakly. “Thanks for the warning that I should watch my back more vigilantly.”</p>
<p>She nodded before she looked to Darcy.</p>
<p>“Your hospital is ready for your inspection Darcy.” She said. “Take your trainees there and get comfortable while you get acquainted with your new employees that are waiting for you there. I’ll be over in a second once I get the loose ends tied.”</p>
<p>Darcy nodded before grabbing my hand and pulled me away. Once she was outside she turn to me and hugged me.</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay.” I said. “Please don’t worry too much.”</p>
<p>She nodded before pulling away and started walking, making the robots follow.</p>
<p>“Sir, did you make those sausages?” The sex supply merchant asked.</p>
<p>“I did.” I said as I looked at him.</p>
<p>“May I have the recipe?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said as he pulled out the paper and pen. “You have a grinder right?”</p>
<p>“No.” He said softly as his face told me he didn’t know where to get one.</p>
<p>“You’ll need to find one and a power source to use it first.” I said.</p>
<p>He nodded as I started to write the recipe with the instruction on how to use the meat with the machine and how to clean it too before giving it back to him.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said, making me nod before walking away.</p>
<p>“Wait, you don’t want anything for it?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not interested in sex toys.” I said. “My girl took all the lube so you don’t have anything she wants.”</p>
<p>“How about an IOU or maybe a release.” He said.</p>
<p>“If you wish.” I said with a nervous chuckle before starting to walk again. “It’s just knowledge that should be free in my book. I’ll be doing my job at the hospital when you choose on what you want to do.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked. “First you protect me from being robbed for free and now you are trying to educate me for free.”</p>
<p>“He’s the city’s saint.” Bailey said. “I think everyone needs to join his bandwagon.”</p>
<p>I giggled.</p>
<p>“Good luck with that.” I said. “I think everyone want the human extinction from how many lives I had to take.”</p>
<p>Once I was at the hospital, two men and a woman with doctor’s uniform stood at the door. The woman straightens a boy’s clothes that looked to be about sixteen while a girl also the same age tapped the woman, making her look toward us before they all looked at me nervously.</p>
<p>“Do not look at your second in command like that please.” Darcy said, making them stare in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Wait, he’s the one that got blown up?” The woman asked.</p>
<p>“What!” The merchant yelped.</p>
<p>“Not so much on blown up if I still have all my limbs.” I said as I glanced to him. “Just knocked senseless as I was sent flying a few hundred feet. Have you made up your mind merchant?”</p>
<p>“No, I was wondering if I could stay the night.” He said.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a motel you know.” I said, making everyone chuckle as he smiled. “That’s up to my boss. I’m just the security when the robots aren’t around until I’m needed to do something else.”</p>
<p>“No you're not.” Darcy said. “I don’t like you thinking that.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that’s all I have been doing recently and that’s how I feel.” I said, making her sigh as I walked into the hospital.</p>
<p>I looked around to see the place was a lot better managed than the other hospital. I looked into the first room to see it had a girl’s backpack in it, making me continue walking.</p>
<p>“Wait you can go in.” The girl said.</p>
<p>“Nope, I don’t go in your room without you in it.” I said, then looked to the next one to see a duffle back, so I continued walking.</p>
<p>“He’s not going to find a room that isn’t occupied or filled with supplies.” The woman said.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll make one.” I said as I walked into the janitor's closet and grabbed the mop bucket before moving it into a corner.</p>
<p>“No honey.” Darcy whined. “We’ll clear out a room that is used as storage. Please sleep in one of the children’s room.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I left the room, making the boy grab my hand and pull me into the room with the duffle bags before pointed to one of two beds in the room. “That one is yours if you want.”</p>
<p>I walked to it and flopped down, making my goods in my bag roll over my head before I took off the bag and closed my eyes.</p>
<p>Here honey.” Darcy said, making me look to her to see her holding my pill.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and took it before putting my face back down and closed my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Making a friend happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was awaken from someone slowly taking off my pants, making me open my eyes slightly to see it was the boy. He was completely naked with the door closed and a chair wedging it shut as he stared at my face nervously. I took a deep breath before he covered me and backed away quickly while staring at me. I closed my eyes fully as he stepped forward again and went back to taking off my pants. Once he had them off he placed his hand on my dick over my underwear, then slowly rubbed it, making it start to grow for him. Once I was hard, he pulled them off and applied some lube, then got on top of me and took off my vest before lifting my shirt as he started to kiss my chest. After a few kisses, he reached back to my dick and lined me up to him before made me penetrate him.</p>
<p>“Damn your huge.” He moaned with pain in his voice, making me struggle to hold my face before I cleared my mind, making it possible to push it away as he pushed my full length into him.</p>
<p>He started to grind on me before my hips bucked on its own, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“You like my virgin ass, don’t you?” He asked softly with another chuckle. “Fuck away and don’t wake up.”</p>
<p>He started to kiss me on the lips before he moved his tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly, making him lock lips with and started to French kiss with me.</p>
<p>“My god you are the best with your thickness.” He moaned softly.</p>
<p>A minute later, he grunted.</p>
<p>“Shit, no don’t cum before him.” He squeaked in panic as his ass started to squeeze my dick while I felt his cum hit my chest, making him gasp as he wiped it off while I grunted. “Shit, please don’t wake. Please don’t wake.”</p>
<p>He sighed in relief a second later, then started to bob on me again.</p>
<p>“Cum damn it.” He growled softly. “I want to feel that geyser that I hear feels great.”</p>
<p>About a minute later, I was getting close to granting his wish as I started to pant with grunts as my hips bucked into him.</p>
<p>“Yes, fill me up buddy.” He grunted and started to kiss me on the chest again before I pushed deep and came as we moaned. “Oh god yes. Exactly how they told me. Thank you boss, I needed this.”</p>
<p>He kissed me on the lips as he pulled off me. He started to wash off my dick before pulling my clothes up and covered me up as he kissed me again. I opened my eyes slightly to see him getting dressed before he moved the chair away from the door, then he moved to me and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Boss, dinner is being requested from you.” He said. “Are you willing to make sausages.”</p>
<p>I open my eyes fully to see him stare at me with nervousness seeping through his eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me boss please.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sorry Alex.” He said. “Do you mind if I learn from you?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said, making him smile before I sat up, then glanced to his tent that he was pushing down within his pocket as I stood up.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” I asked</p>
<p>“Forgive me sir, my name is Devin and my sister is Tiffany and my mother is Penny.” He said. “The men aren’t related to my family, but their names are Derick and Benny.”</p>
<p>I nodded as I walked to the door and opened it, revealing Tiffany with her ear to the door.</p>
<p>She gasped as she looked at me.</p>
<p>“Calm please.” I said, making her nod before slight anger filled her face as she glanced to her brother as I passed her.</p>
<p>“How could you do that to him.” She whispered forcefully. “You could have asked.”</p>
<p>“Shut it.” He said softly. “I don’t trust the others to be gentle if they wake and I’m too nervous to ask.”</p>
<p>Once I got to the front door, I spotted a deer as it step into the hospital before eating flowers from a vase, making me pull out my Eagle and shoot it down before it could spot me.</p>
<p>“Thank god he wandered into here and not somewhere else.” The boy moaned. “I crave venison.”</p>
<p>He grabbed it and looked to me, making his sister help while the doctors came running with panic on their face before smiling as they spotted the deer.</p>
<p>“Good kill sir.” One of the men said. “We having your sausages for dinner that boss told us about?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said. “Just give me a few to prepare it and help us take it to the kitchen please.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” He said with a smile as they helped us move it. “My name is Benny by the way.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, now I know who’s Derick.” I said, making Derick smile.</p>
<p>Once we got it to the kitchen, I glanced around the room.</p>
<p>“In a place that isn’t used often please.” I said. “I don’t want to track blood all over the place.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Derick said as we moved it to a corner.</p>
<p>“Okay give me an hour or so and I’ll get it carved, then another half hour or so for your meal to be cooked.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Devin said with excitement on his face, then sat down to watch me do my thing, making Penny giggle.</p>
<p>“I see you look up to our second.” She said.</p>
<p>“What do you expect, he’s the jack of all trade like I want to be.” He said.</p>
<p>I pointed my knife’s hilt up to him, making him stare at me.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can keep your stomach in check while I teach you what I know.” I asked.</p>
<p>“Um, maybe.” He said in uncertainty, making Penny giggle.</p>
<p>“Please don’t puke on the food honey.” She said as he moved to me, then placed the hilt into his hand before guiding the blade down the belly with him, making his face filled with discomfort as the guts fell out.</p>
<p>“Nope, not my thing.” He whined as he ran away, making everyone giggle as I smiled. “I’ll cook it, but not carve it.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” I said as I got to work while everyone watched.</p>
<p>Once the pelt was off, I hung it over the sink to dry, then stared to remove the intestines and other organs.</p>
<p>“My god, how can you do that without hesitation?” Devin whined as Darcy grabbed the intestines and put them in a bowl. “That gives me the butterflies just watching you pull that out.”</p>
<p>“I’m your future surgeon and you’ll get used to it if you watch me.” I said as I passed the liver and kidneys to Darcy as she held up a bag before she put it into the freezer while I started to carve the rest.</p>
<p>Once all, but the shoulders was packed, I passed the large bones to Darcy, making her put it in a bag before putting in the fridge. I put the small ones into four bags and held them up.</p>
<p>“One bag to each new members of my new family.” I said. “This is currency for a travailing chef. They will gladly take it for an easy already hot meal for you. Use it when I’m out doing what I do best or if your not in the mood for what I cooked.”</p>
<p>Someone grabbed it before I grabbed the roasts and went to the counter that had my grinder on it, then got to work. As It was grounded, I mixed the seasonings in, then I looked to Devin as he stared at the meat grinder with full attention, making me get back to work. As the last link was made, I looked to him again.</p>
<p>“Did you get that?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I think so.” He said as he nodded with a smile. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Alright, now the cooking.” I said as I cut our servings, then put them on the pan before I washed my hands.</p>
<p>“Hay, ask before you take over.” Penny said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said. “Just don’t burn it.”</p>
<p>“I won’t, I know how it looks when it’s done.” Devin said. “Just not how to make it until now.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then you are the cook tonight.” I said as I walked passed the doctors while they stared at me with a smile.</p>
<p>“Sir...” Derick started to say.</p>
<p>“Alex.” I said as I looked at him.</p>
<p>“Right, are you willing to introduce us to your salad too?” He asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Sure, give me an hour or so to find it.” I said as I grabbed some bags and went outside.</p>
<p>Dusk started to create shadows around me before I had what I need, then I turned around to head back to see a man aiming a shotgun at me.</p>
<p>“Give me your bag doc and you can go back to your hospital with no leakage.” He said as I spotted a cop staring in worry, making me pull off my bag as I grabbed my gun once it was blocked by the bag.</p>
<p>He grabbed it, making the barrel fall from his grip not being strong enough to keep it up before I shot him in the leg, taking him down as I grabbed his gun while he roared out, then grabbed my bag as the cop came to me with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks for being there.” I said. “You just saved his life.”</p>
<p>“I see that.” She said. “I’m glad you are willing to spare their lives.”</p>
<p>“I hate killing if I have another option on the table.” I said as she started walking the man away. “Check and see if he’s okay while you take him away. From what I see, I don’t think I hit an artery.”</p>
<p>“How can you tell?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not pulsing blood with a bright red color.” I said, making her look to it and nod.</p>
<p>“Thanks again doc.” She said as she walked the man away.</p>
<p>Once I got home, Darcy and Beth was waiting with the children.</p>
<p>“You gotta be kidding me.” Darcy whined with a whimper as her face filled with distress and anger.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I think I'm cursed.” I said.</p>
<p>“No you're not.” She growled.</p>
<p>“At least he’s alive and in jail unlike the others.” I said. “An officer was following me this time.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded. I passed her the gun, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Nope, you keep your loot and sell it to the mayor.” She said, making me walk past her before I started to unload the gun since I noticed Devin staring at it.</p>
<p>Once the gun was unloaded, I passed it to him.</p>
<p>“Don’t make your mom panic with it or take it outside.” I said.</p>
<p>“That won’t happen after seeing you unload it.” Penny said. “Thank you for letting him learn safely.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I went into the kitchen and started to wash the weeds, then tossed them together before I placed them in seven bowls. I turned to leave to see the docs standing there, making me get out of the way as I ate mine before they grabbed their bowl and stared at it for a second. I grabbed a plate with a sausage and eggs on it before sitting down to eat. Once I was finished, I stood up just to see Penny holding her bowl with slight disgust.</p>
<p>“Did you try them all?” I asked, making her try a few before she pulled out the Dandelions and gave it to me as I smiled.</p>
<p>I went to Devin’s room to see him sitting on the bed with a 3DS in his hand, making me stare at it as it looked just like mine. I walked to him before I grabbed it and flipped it over to see my name carved into it.</p>
<p>“Please take care of that.” I said as I stared at him. “It's my birthday present before my coma after my mom crashed her car.”</p>
<p>He stared at me in disbelief, then flipped it over before looked back to me in worry as I went to my bed.</p>
<p>“I don’t need it back so don't feel you need to give it back if you really wanted one.” I said. “I wasn’t expecting someone to find it after seven years.”</p>
<p>His face filled with distress.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I asked.</p>
<p>“My mom hit your car.” She said. “Then she found out your mother died from it as they took you away.”</p>
<p>“I forgive her.” I said. “It was my fault anyways.”</p>
<p>“How is it your fault?” Penny asked, making me look to her to see her staring in disbelief. “I was wondering how you looked familiar to me.”</p>
<p>“I made her spin out from spilling my hot chocolate on her while being too focused on my game.”</p>
<p>I laid down as her face filled with worry, then turned over before I closed my eyes.</p>
<p>“Boss.” Devin said with nervousness in his face.</p>
<p>“Alex.” I said.</p>
<p>“Right, um, do you like men?” He asked with even more nervousness, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said. “As well as women.”</p>
<p>“Can I fuck you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said.</p>
<p>“Really.” He said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“If you can be gentle, then yes.” I said as I looked back to him to see him staring at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Do you want anything…” He stared to ask.</p>
<p>“No.” I said. “Friendship is fine with me.”</p>
<p>He smiled nervously, then grabbed a chair before wedging it to the door as he came to me with pure nervousness on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I kinda raped you yesterday.” He said.</p>
<p>“It’s not rape if I allowed it.” I said with a smile. “Sorry for making you panic as you came first.”</p>
<p>He stared at me in disbelief while he be came a cherry before I smiled.</p>
<p>“Top or bottom?” I asked, making him smile.</p>
<p>“Top.” He said. “Let me undress you.”</p>
<p>I turned to my stomach before he took a deep breath and walked to me before he turned me to my side and pulled down the zipper for my vest, then took it off.</p>
<p>“Oh your shotgun is under your bed.” He said, making me nod. “Thanks for allowing me to room clear with it.”</p>
<p>I chuckled.</p>
<p>“Just don’t do it loaded unless you know there is an enemy inside the building.” I said.</p>
<p>“I won’t.” He said. “Can I have the credits? I don’t have much money and...”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said. “I’m rich and don’t need the credits, so I can share my loot.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said with a smile. “Why are you so giving?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to set an example to this corrupt world.” I said, making him smile, then it faded.</p>
<p>“Are you allowing me to fuck you because...” He started to ask.</p>
<p>“No, I crave it just as much as you do.” I said. “Now less talk and more fucking.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he started to take off my clothes again. Once they were off, he started to take off his, then he stared at me nervously.</p>
<p>“I’ll do anything, so don’t ask.” I said as he opened his mouth, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Don’t read my mind please.” He said, making me smile.</p>
<p>He stepped forward and put his dick into my face, making me start to suck on it before he gasped and moaned.</p>
<p>“Damn.” He grunted before he grabbed my head before yanking back.</p>
<p>“Just be gentle.” I said. “I never got fucked in the mouth before, but I have sucked someone.”</p>
<p>He nodded before he grabbed my head and started to buck into the back my throat. About a minute later, he pulled out and came into his hand with a moan. I grabbed his hand and licked the cum before shaking my head.</p>
<p>“It seems I don’t like cum at all while everyone likes mine.” I said, making him look to it in discomfort before he licked it, then licked it clean.</p>
<p>“Just don’t put it in my cereal please.” I said, making him giggle.</p>
<p>“I won't.” He said, then looked to my ass before nervousness grew on his face again.</p>
<p>“Want to postpone it?” I asked.</p>
<p>He looked to my face, then thought about it.</p>
<p>“Not really.” He said. “But I don’t want to hurt you. Yours kinda hurt.”</p>
<p>I giggled.</p>
<p>“You didn’t lube me enough.” I said. “That was masturbating amount you put on me.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you speak up?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Because I would have scared you away.” I said. “I don’t wish you to get fucked my someone that isn’t willing to take it easy.”</p>
<p>He nodded before he got over me, then started to apply lube to himself.</p>
<p>“Forgive me if it’s not enough.” He said.</p>
<p>“I can take a lot.” I said, then took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Do you do know any good positions?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Nope.” I said. “I’m new too, but not a virgin anymore like you.”</p>
<p>He smiled before he thought for a second, making me push him back before I put my ass up.</p>
<p>"Now fuck me like a dog.” I said.</p>
<p>He giggled as his face filled with color while he stared at my ass, then grabbed my balls to fondle them. A few second later, he grabbed his dick and lined up to me as he pushed in slowly before slight pain started to fill my ass from not being lubed enough at the end, but I didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>"My god, your ass is tight.” He moaned, making me smile before he started to fuck me. “Lie flat, I want to feel your body against mine.”</p>
<p>He laid on me as I went prone, then he grunted.</p>
<p>“I love you man.” He moaned, making me smile while he started to fuck me as he felt around my body and kissed my neck.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes as I started to feel bliss slowly wash over me as he started to fuck faster until was fucking at a decent speed. Not long later he started to pant and grunt.</p>
<p>“Can I cum in you?” He moaned.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I moaned, making him fuck me for a few more seconds before pushing as far as he could into me, then filled me with a moan.</p>
<p>“You are the best man.” He moaned. “Please fuck me while I pass out.”</p>
<p>I smiled as he rolled to his back, making me grab the lube and apply it, then lift his legs up and lined myself up to his back door.</p>
<p>“I’m a man, not a woman.” He said as I pushed in, making him gasp. “Or maybe I am?”</p>
<p>I giggled with a snort.</p>
<p>“How did you know you can fuck a man like this?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t, but I watch my dad do it to my mom.” I said, making him smile and shook his head before I started to fuck him before his eyes roll back.</p>
<p>“You are perfect for me.” He moaned as I started to fuck him with full dick thrusts, making me him let out soft moaned. “Yes, just like that.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes of fucking him, he grunted as he came all over his face while he started to suck me over the edge, making me push deep as I came.</p>
<p>“Damn that was good.” He moaned. “Sorry if you were trying to last a little longer.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said as I pulled out and washed him up before cleaning my dick, then got into bed with him, making him cuddle up with me before kissing me on the lips.</p>
<p>“Can I fuck you anytime I want?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Only secure areas.” I said “Not in the open where people can spot us.”</p>
<p>“That’s what a meant.” He said as he nodded, then started to stroke my dick. “Good night buddy.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes as his strokes slowed until it stopped, then I fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Jackpot for kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up cumming, making me open my eyes to see Devin sucking me dry.</p>
<p>“My god you really are good.” He said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not so much for my opinion.” I said, making him look at me.</p>
<p>“Now I can tell when you are awake or not.” He said. “You cum fast when you are asleep if I milked you three times fucking me before I decided to taste you.”</p>
<p>“I better go get you some spending money before I’m a raisin.” I said with a smile, making him giggle. “Do you have your PDA?”</p>
<p>He nodded as he looked to the counter that had both of our PDA charging on it.</p>
<p>“I noticed you don’t have any porn.” He said. “My I ask why?”</p>
<p>“I’m eleven.” I said, making his smile fade.</p>
<p>“I seriously just fucked an eleven year old.” He whined, making me giggle</p>
<p>“Mentally you did, not literally.” I said. “I was in a coma when you saw me.”</p>
<p>“Really man, that must suck.” He whined.</p>
<p>“Not so much.” I said with a smile, making him smile, then shook his head.</p>
<p>I got out of bed and got suited up before pulling my shotgun from under my bed, then loaded it, making him stare in disbelief.</p>
<p>“How many times have you done that?” He asked</p>
<p>“A few hundred.” I said. “I can’t stay on my feet shooting it though.”</p>
<p>He giggled before I strapped it around me.</p>
<p>“Okay, lets go get you some money.” I said.</p>
<p>“Like this?” He asked as he pointed out our nudity.</p>
<p>“If you want.” I said, making him think about it. “I was kidding. I don’t want your mom having a cow or you getting raped if you managed getting passed her.”</p>
<p>He nodded before getting dressed, then stood up and hugged me.</p>
<p>“Thanks for making me a man in my mom’s prison.” He said. “She has me on a leash and it’s really, really depressing.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I nodded before grabbing my PDA and left the room before spotting Darcy coming out of another with a PDA in her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m going to sell my shotgun.” I said. “Be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>“Okay honey.” She said as she glanced to me. “Please be careful.”</p>
<p>I walked outside.</p>
<p>“Who are you to the girls you came in with?” Devin asked. “Are they available?”</p>
<p>“Nope, they want me and I accepted them.” I said.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He whined, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“You might be able to get it if you ask.” I said. “Or perhaps do it in a transaction with them.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll think of something.” He said. “Did you cum in them?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” He said. “There is no touching them now. I only take ones that aren’t taken like that. I don’t want you think I took them away if I impregnate them.”</p>
<p>“I suggest wait until your eighteen.” I said. “You don’t want your mom chewing you a new one do you?”</p>
<p>“Good point.” He said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Then again, you can always do it in a transaction of a female merchant.” I said. “Just be careful. There's slavers out there. I almost got kidnapped twice if I didn’t blow them away.”</p>
<p>“My god, I thought my life was bad during the outbreak.” He said.</p>
<p>“No you had it worse.” I said and stepped into the Courthouse. “I slept through the outbreak and I’m glad too since I don’t ever want to live through all that rioting and panic, then watch everyone die around you while wondering if you are next.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I hear you there.” Bailey said, making me look to her.</p>
<p>“The credits of this shotgun is going to him.” I said as I took it off, making her smile as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Thanks for sparing him.” She said.</p>
<p>“I will if I see an officer nearby to take them away every time.” I said, making her nod before taking my shotgun and looked it over, then looking in the chamber.</p>
<p>“Fully loaded?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said, then she took his PDA before fiddling with it and showed it to him, making his eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Is this good?” She asked.</p>
<p>“You serious?” He yelped. “That’s three grand, hell yeah.”</p>
<p>She giggled before she tapped her bracelet to it.</p>
<p>“Accept transaction.” She said, then passed him the PDA as she held up an earpiece to me. “Thanks again Alex. Please use this if you need backup. I want you to think you have a soul still.”</p>
<p>I nodded before taking it and turned away before Devin hugged me, cracking my whole back as I moaned.</p>
<p>“Easy.” The cop yelped with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Devin said with a nervous smile. “My mom stopped giving me an allowance during the outbreak.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I need to be dad and start it back up again.” I said, making the cop chuckle with Bailey.</p>
<p>“Um, no thanks.” He said with a nervous smile. “I think I like you as you are.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I walked out of the building, then started to explore the city for anything of use. A few minutes later, I spotted a caravan coming down the street, making me wave him down.</p>
<p>“Morning sir.” He said.</p>
<p>“Morning.” I said, then looked into the wagon to see it was full of random stuff before I spotted shoes. I looked to my flip-flops size.</p>
<p>“Got any size nine?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” The mercenary said as he passed me a box. “Good luck. They are tied in pairs, so please keep it that way.”</p>
<p>I grabbed it and started to dig around before I found some combat boots that were my size.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” I said, then passed the box back. “Got any socks?”</p>
<p>“Sure do.” The mercenary said as he passed a pair to me.</p>
<p>“Okay now that we got that out of the way, um...” I started to say, then looked around, before pointing to a box with Crunch logo on it. “Tell me that’s full of my favorite candy.”</p>
<p>He looked to it and smiled.</p>
<p>“It is.” He said.</p>
<p>“He'll take it all and I'm paying.” Devin said, making him smile and passed it to me. “Don’t get sick buddy.”</p>
<p>“It’s worth it if I do.” I said, making everyone chuckle. “Got any milk?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He said. “No perishables.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’m good now.” I said. “How much?”</p>
<p>“Fifty credits.” The leader said as he held up his PDA.</p>
<p>“Really, that’s rather cheap for twenty pounds worth.” I said as I looked to it, then Devin tapped my bracelet on it.</p>
<p>“Accept transaction.” Devin said.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir.” He said with a smile before I put the box in my backpack, then put on my socks and shoes. “Do want me to buy those off you?”</p>
<p>“Nah, you can just have them.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, can’t do that.” He said.</p>
<p>“Then give it to my friend.” I said, making him look passed me.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that.” Devin said as he pointed to a can of Peaches.”</p>
<p>“Done.” He said as the mercenary passed them back before taking my flip-flops. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Not for me.” I said as I started walking.</p>
<p>“Wait, don’t leave me.” Devin said. “I wish to look more.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going fast.” I said. “And I’m staying on this road so you can see me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said</p>
<p>A block later, gunfire sounded.</p>
<p>“Shots fired.” A man yelped, making me look to him to see a cop in cover as a man aimed a gun at him while inching closer. “Need back up.”</p>
<p>I pulled out my MP5 and shot a burst at him, taking him down.</p>
<p>“Never mind, our saint is here.” He said, making me giggle as he moved to the man with his gun aimed at him while the man moaned. “Thanks Alex.”</p>
<p>“Are you for hire?” The Merchant asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m a doctor and belong to this city.” I said.</p>
<p>“You can’t be a doc.” He said, making me show him my ID. “I saw it. You’re one deadly doc though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I know.” I said in disappointment, making his face fill with worry before I looked forward.</p>
<p>“Alex.” The cop said, making me look to him to see him hold a box of ammo, then he tossed it to me, making me catch it to see it was nine mill.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said, making him nod before taking the man away. “You are one lucky thug. Normally my burst fire kills everyone.”</p>
<p>“Yes he is, straight though and missed everything.” The cop said.</p>
<p>“What you looking for?” The merchant asked.</p>
<p>“Barry bushes, fruit trees or some crop I can buy from my neighbors.” I said. “I’m just scouting around my new city while preparing for the future.”</p>
<p>“Smart man.” He said with a smile. “I could really use someone like you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, can’t be me.” I said.</p>
<p>“I know.” He said. “I just hope to find someone like you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah good luck.” I said. “Not many are like me out there.”</p>
<p>I looked up as I spotted a Drone flying over me, making me pulled out my sniper scope and looked at it to see it belonged to the army.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to spy on me soldier.” I said.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that belongs to a soldier.” He said. “I haven’t seen one in five years.”</p>
<p>The drone flew closer to me, making me look around for the any soldiers to see none.</p>
<p>“Alex Reeds, as in the son of my Captain Richard Reeds?” A man said from the Drone, making me look at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Tell me more.” I said. “Is he alive? How about my sister?”</p>
<p>“I’m not at liberty to say.” He said.</p>
<p>“Fine, if he’s alive, tell him I’m waiting for him at the hospital as a doctor when he’s not so busy to visit me and I love and miss him very much or send my sister to me if he need someone to watch over her.” I said. “Tell him mom died too.”</p>
<p>“He knows and watch over you during your coma until he was forced to pull out.” He said.</p>
<p>“Thanks for telling me that he still loves me.” I said as I nodded. “I wasn’t sure anymore with him not calling me when he divorced my mom. You have my message now. As you were soldier.”</p>
<p>The drone flew away before I started walking.</p>
<p>“Okay, the plot thickens with my new best friend if he commands a soldier and they obey.” Devin said in discomfort, making me chuckle with the Merchant.</p>
<p>“Yep, there is a lot about me that you don’t know.” I said before I spotted a candy store, making me walk to the window and see there was candy still inside before I knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“It’s abandoned.” Devin said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said, then kicked the door in.</p>
<p>“Damn, I tried doing that four times and almost broke my foot doing it.” He yelped, making me smile before I started to fill my backpack up.</p>
<p>“God, kids and their insane hunger for candy that makes them go nuts over it.” The mercenary said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Care if I buy some of that off you?” The merchant asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, but after we get the best stuff.” Devin said and sounded to have a mouthful.</p>
<p>“Eat less, pack more.” I said, making everyone giggle.</p>
<p>Once my backpack was full, I started to fill plastic bags and tossed them to the mercenary.</p>
<p>“Not free.” The Merchant said.</p>
<p>“Then give it to him.” I said. “I’m called Saint by the cops for a reason.”</p>
<p>“Okay, are you rich or something?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said. “I don’t know how i am though. And I doubt life insurance gives how much I received after someone dies.”</p>
<p>His face filled with sorrow.</p>
<p>“Sorry for making you bring that up.” He said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said as I started to pack up the candy again.</p>
<p>“No more man.” Devin whined as I passed him the tenth bag. “That’s our candy.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, he’s the boss with this loot sharing.” I said.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” The merchant said with a smile. “I’ll pay two hundred for all this.”</p>
<p>“Done.” Devin said. “Now get out before he passes more.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” I said as they smiled. “I’m leaving now to prove it.”</p>
<p>“No don’t leave me.” He whined. “I can’t carry all this by myself now that you just gave him all the bags.”</p>
<p>“Sure you can.” I said as I pointed to the boxes in a corner.</p>
<p>“Oh, didn’t see that.” He said. “Please stay with me still. This will only take a minute now that you pointed it out.”</p>
<p>“One, two, three...” I started to count as he grabbed the box.</p>
<p>“Shut it.” He said with a smile, making everyone chuckle.</p>
<p>“Hope to see you again doc.” The merchant said.</p>
<p>“You will, I’m almost always looking for stuff like this and wild salad ingredients too.” I said as I held up my Rose petals that I found last night, making him smile as he nodded before walking to his wagon, then made the horse walk.</p>
<p>“I didn’t see that in my salad last night.” He said.</p>
<p>“That’s because I didn’t have enough for everyone.” I said. “The bush was kinda small. Are you wanting some?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I liked that salad.” He said, making me pass him the bag. “Not all of it.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said. “I’ll fine more. Now pack up the candy.”</p>
<p>He nodded before started to knock all it all into the boxes. I walked to the drink cooler that was still full of sodas before grabbed one and opened it, making it hiss as it open, telling me it was still good before I started to drink.</p>
<p>“Hay now, don’t drink my orange soda.” Devin said, making me giggle</p>
<p>“It's my favorite too.” I said.</p>
<p>“Fine, stay off my root beer if you called dibs on the orange.” He said.</p>
<p>“That's fine, I don’t like it anyways.” I said.</p>
<p>“Who are you of you don’t like root beer?” He asked.</p>
<p>“One of a kind it seems.” I said with a smile before it faded. “It just has a strange after taste for me.”</p>
<p>He nodded before passed me a box.</p>
<p>“Help me fill it.” He said. “I want to see my sister’s face.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I started to fill the box.</p>
<p>Once all the soda’s were looted, I looked around once more to see the store almost empty, but our arms were too full with boxes to take anymore.</p>
<p>“We are going to have to come back later.” I said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said. “I hope it’s still here now that the merchant knows.”</p>
<p>Once we got back, Darcy was waiting there, then she smiled when she saw our haul.</p>
<p>“Do not eat all that in one sitting.” She said.</p>
<p>“Can’t stop us.” Devin said.</p>
<p>“I can stop you from bringing it in my Hospital.” She said.</p>
<p>“I won't.” I said.</p>
<p>“Then you may pass.” She said. “But if you lie to…”</p>
<p>She stopped talking.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, you don’t lie.” She said. “But him on the other hand does. If you lie to me, out it goes.”</p>
<p>I went to my room before hiding it under my bed just as someone grabbed my ass, making me look back to see Beth.</p>
<p>“Can I have some?” She asked, making me give her my backpack.</p>
<p>“I need that back with the ammo.” I said.</p>
<p>She nodded before she ran to the room across from mine. The poured it out on her bed.</p>
<p>“Damn, what a haul.” She said.</p>
<p>“There’s more too.” I said. “I’ll get you a box full in a few.”</p>
<p>“No man, that's ours.” Devin whined.</p>
<p>“I’m giving up my share.” I said. “You keep your share.”</p>
<p>He sighed as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“You are way too selfless.” He said as she gave me my bag before I walked back to the store and started and looted the last of it.</p>
<p>Once I got back, Darcy giggled.</p>
<p>“I’m taking rent.” She said.</p>
<p>“Fine.” I said with a smile, making her smile fade.</p>
<p>“I was kidding.” She said.</p>
<p>“Or are you?” I asked, making her stare at me, then a smile grew on her face.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said. “But not right now. I’m kinda busy.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” I said as I walked to Beth and set down a box on her bed while she stuffed her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said and went to my room before stuffing the last boxes under my bed, then laid down and closed my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A overprotective mother and her rebellious daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to a ruffling noise with Devin cuddled up next to me, making me look over him to the person to see it was Penny as she was going through my candy as she ate some.</p>
<p>“Please don’t steal from me.” I said, making her gasp as Devin opened his eyes and looked to her.</p>
<p>“Really mom?” He growled. “You know you have a high chance of him offering whatever you want and most likely absolute chance with candy.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She whined.</p>
<p>“Just take a box and don’t steal from me again.” I said.</p>
<p>“Ever or I’ll be...” Devin started to say.</p>
<p>“Don’t threaten her.” I said.</p>
<p>He sighed as he roll back before wrapping his arm around me, making her stare at me, then looked to his back.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking him in his sleep?” She asked in disbelief. “I never seen you sleep with another man.”</p>
<p>“That’s none of your business.” He said, making her pull the blanket off him, revealing shorts on him as I still had my armor on.</p>
<p>“We finished?” He said with a sigh, making her look to my gun on my chest.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, please make sure the safety is on with that if you sleep with it.” She said.</p>
<p>I reached for the gun and flipped the safety, making me smile weakly before she grabbed the box before leaving the room.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad she didn’t look to your lower half.” He mumbled, making me chuckle.</p>
<p>“Does she steal a lot?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but this is a first for a friendly.” He said with a sigh. “Normally its with bandits and she scares me every time she does it. Once we made it home that was on fire after the outbreak, she settled down and this is the first time I seen her steal in a year.”</p>
<p>I nodded before I looked to the window to see light shining through the curtain. He grabbed me and kissed me on the lips before letting me go.</p>
<p>“Morning buddy.” He said, making me smile.</p>
<p>“We aren’t husband and wife you know.” I said, making him giggle.</p>
<p>“Nope husband and husband.” He said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, not ready to marry.” I said, making him giggle again and got ready to get out of bed.</p>
<p>“Wait, pull up your pants first.” He said. “My mom is very nosy.”</p>
<p>I reached down and pulled them up before got out of bed, then headed to the kitchen. As I stepped out of the room, I noticed Penny was trying to listen in on us.</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me regret leaving my door open.” I said. “I like my privacy.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” She said. “I never want to hear he raped you. He’s really horny all the time and I have to keep him back or he’ll knock up every female in the world.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t and I’m a man, so I can’t be impregnated.” I said. “I’m also a light sleeper most of the time.”</p>
<p>She nodded with a hint of a smile before I walked past her, then went into the kitchen to see Benny was cooking away, making me walk up to him to watch him. He was making hash browns with biscuits and gravy, but he was no chef by how soupy he made the gravy. He looked at me and smiled</p>
<p>“Don’t learn from me, I’m not even close to being a pro.” He said. “I hope everyone likes them.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t burn the biscuits or hash browns and everything will be fine.” I said, making him smile as I pulled out a few oranges I traded awhile back. “If you want to look like a pro or wish to be designated chef, add a wedge on the corner with a leaf of parsley and you might raise a few eyebrows if they don’t know already.”</p>
<p>He chuckled as he nodded with amusement before he grabbed it and got to work doing just that. I walked away before noticing Penny was watching me.</p>
<p>“Do you need my help with something?” I asked.</p>
<p>She shook her head before I walked passed her, then left the hospital before I noticed a drone was watching the entrance.</p>
<p>“Please don’t spy on me soldier.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, just confirming your story that you are working at the hospital.” The same man said as he flew away before chuckling. “Damn he has good spotting skills if he spot me twice.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath before heading down the streets. A cop came to me, making me look to him to see him as he pulled out an espresso from a Styrofoam ice chest.</p>
<p>“Um sorry, don’t like coffee.” I said with disgust as I shook my head.</p>
<p>“It’s not sir.” He said with a chuckle. “It’s hot chocolate and I’m looking for people that might need some now that it’s getting nippy out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, in that case, don’t mind if I do.” I said as I grabbed it before taking a sip. “Just right, thanks.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he walked away. Once I was almost finished, I spotted a man picking a lock to a door, making me sigh as I shook my head, then pulled out my earpiece and put it in my ear.</p>
<p>“Possible B and E in progress on house fourteen twenty.” I said. “Please confirm that it’s abandoned or not.”</p>
<p>“One second honey.” Bailey said. “You have the green like to take him down. Backup is on the way.”</p>
<p>“Copy.” I said as I raised my MP5 and walked to the man.</p>
<p>“Step away from the door and get on your belly with your hand interlocked behind your head or I will open fire.” I said. “You are under arrest for attempting breaking and entering.”</p>
<p>The man gasp as he looked at me, then stared at my gun before doing as he was told just as a cop came into view with a smile. He tossed me some handcuffs, making me grabbed the man’s arm and put it behind his back as I cuffed it, then cuffed the other one as I patted him down for guns. I found one in his pants, making me take it before pulling him to his feet, then passing him to the cop.</p>
<p>“Thanks again Saint.” He said with a smile and took him away. “Keep the gun as payment.”</p>
<p>I looked forward as I started walking, then stopped at the candy store to see the same merchant from yesterday heading inside, making me walked to him.</p>
<p>“Good luck on finding something.” I said as I pulled off my backpack. “But I have a bag full for trade now that I remember I forgot to take it out of my backpack.”</p>
<p>He looked at me with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Do you have any beef?” I asked. “I’m craving a steak. I don’t mind if it’s already cooked.”</p>
<p>“Um, I’m not sure about beef, but I might for pork.” He said as he looked back to his mercenary. “And that will only cover half of your candy for four chops. Please add something else to your list.”</p>
<p>“Got any orange juice?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes we do.” He said with a smile. “I make handmade grape, lemon and grapefruit juice as well.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” I said with a smile.</p>
<p>“That takes you down to a forth of a bag.” He said.</p>
<p>“So be it.” I said as my smile faded. “I can’t think of anything else.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he looked to the mercenary again before he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Or not, we don’t have meat.” He said. “Making you back to only a quarter missing.”</p>
<p>“Damn.” I said before the mercenary smiled. “Can’t say I didn’t try to get you more candy.”</p>
<p>He chuckled as he nodded before he grabbed three water bottle of orange juice from him.</p>
<p>“You have a machine juicer?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, and a spare one too.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p>“I accept no lower than the rest of the bag for that.” I said, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Done.” He said as he took the bag from me as I grabbed the bottles and juicer before looking over.</p>
<p>“Damn, this looks to be expensive.</p>
<p>“All deals are final.” The merchant said, making the mercenary chuckle as I sighed.</p>
<p>“As you wish.” I said and put it in my backpack. “I hope we missed something.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” He said as I walked away.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, I started heading back before noticing Penny was following me.</p>
<p>“Why are you following me?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just wanted to see your work first hand.” She said with a smile. “I’m glad there’s still people like you in the world.”</p>
<p>As we got back to the hospital, I stepped in and went to the kitchen before setting the juicer on the counter.</p>
<p>“Your breakfast is on the counter boss.” Benny said.</p>
<p>“Alex.” I said.</p>
<p>“Right forgot.” He said with a chuckle as I grabbed the plate, then started to eat.</p>
<p>Once I was finished, I took a deep breath as I felt much better with the edge gone, then went to Beth’s room to see her on her bed with wrappers all around her. I giggled from the sight of that, then started to clean up the wrappers before I noticed a picture of me naked on her PDA, making me grab it and look to the door to see no one was watching, so I went into her bathroom and took a selfie of myself naked, then one holding my dick as if I was masturbating. I put my clothes back on before I set the phone back where it was and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes, then looked to her phone.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that.” I said. “I hope you like the little modification I did.”</p>
<p>She grabbed it and turned it on before she smiled with a cherry for a face.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said as she looked around her bed.</p>
<p>“Did you become my maid?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yep, and it’s call butler for male.” I said with a smile before she smiled as I started to leave her room, but stopped at the door. “Where’s Darcy’s room?”</p>
<p>“You’re in it.” She said.</p>
<p>“So that’s why you guys don’t bother trying to take me in to get a fix.” I said. “You guys don’t need me anymore. I guess that’s fine.”</p>
<p>I stepped out and walked to my room before someone grabbed me, making me look to them to see it was Tiffany as she stared at me nervously.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of your needs.” She said softly.</p>
<p>“I better not.” I said. “I don’t want your mom hating me if I get you pregnant.”</p>
<p>She held up a condom, making looked passed her as Beth came into view with a quick nod and a begging face before I smiled.</p>
<p>“In that case, I’m at your command.” I said, making them smile before she pulled me to her room, then locked it before standing there for a second as she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Please don’t give yourself an anxiety attack.” I said with a chuckle, making her smile nervously as she turned to me.</p>
<p>“Sorry, just mom would kill me if she found out I made you fuck me.” She said.</p>
<p>“Then let’s not risk it.” I said as I tried to walk passed her, but she pushed me back.</p>
<p>“That over protective bitch isn’t going to hold chains on me anymore.” She said. “I’m almost eighteen just like my brother and I think we are old enough to make our own decisions. And my first decision is to get laid by a cute boy like you.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I nodded, then she pulled me to her bed before she looked at me nervously as she reached for me and took it off with my backpack.</p>
<p>“Damn what’s in this thing?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Four hundred bullets a few pieces of fruit and wild herbs.”</p>
<p>“What kind of fruit.” She asked.</p>
<p>“Take a look and help yourself.” I said. “All wild picked. Well, sorta wild. It might have been grown by humans.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she opened it up before pulling out a few apples and put them on the table.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said, making me nod before she returned to undressing me.</p>
<p>Once she got to my vest, she stared at the bullet marks in disbelief.</p>
<p>“It only hurt for a few minutes.” I said. “But it left a mark that is tender, so it’s not recommended to want to experience it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She said with a slight whine, then took off the armor before staring at the faded bruises while lust filled her face. She reached for my pants and pulled them down before her eyes locked to the bulge in my underwear.</p>
<p>“How do you stay soft?” She asked. “My brother can’t keep it down.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” I said with a chuckle before she cupped her hand over it, then bit her lip as she started to show how bad she wanted it on her face, making me smile as she rubbed it to life. A grin grew on her face as it grew, making my smile widen from that, then she glanced to my face.</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh.” She said. “I have been imaging myself doing this to a boy for a long time.”</p>
<p>“i won’t.” I said, then she took off her clothed until she was down to her panties and bra before she stared into my face with a deep breath.</p>
<p>After her breath was complete, she shove me on to her bed, making me giggle as I hit the bed.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt me by accident please.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’ll try not.” She said as she got on top of me, then she started kiss my chest while grinding her hips to my bulge.</p>
<p>“What’s not allowed?” She asked as she looked to my face with worry. “I should have asked that first.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have restrictions yet.” I said, making her smile before she started to kiss me on the lips before I kissed her back.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes as she tried to savor that kiss, making me giggle.</p>
<p>“I said don’t laugh.” She said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I never had a girl make that face before.” I said.</p>
<p>“How many have you fucked?” She asked, making me stare at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t think any different of you.”</p>
<p>“Three.” I said. “The boss, Beth and a woman that wanted it as payment of goods.”</p>
<p>She stared at me.</p>
<p>“That last one wasn’t wanted was it.” She asked.</p>
<p>“No, but that was before I found out my girlfriends didn’t care if I cheated on them.” I said. “I’m a loyal boyfriend.”</p>
<p>She smiled as love filled her face.</p>
<p>“Can you add one more to your list?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I suppose.” I said with a smile, making her smile widen as she started to kiss me again, then she turned around into the 69 position to start sucking on me.</p>
<p>I smiled as I pulled her panties aside and spread her lips to see her hymen was still intact, making me sigh.</p>
<p>“No please don’t shy away from me.” She whined. “I don’t mind and I want it.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and started to eat her out, making her let out a grunt.</p>
<p>“Oh god.” She moaned. “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>I started to eat harder, making her moaned louder.</p>
<p>“Quiet please or your mom will find out.” I said, making her start swallowing my cock and moaned over it before I giggled. “Sorry for laughing again, but that’s another first for someone to moan on my dick.”</p>
<p>A few seconds later, she let out another moaned just as she creamed into my mouth, making me lap her up.</p>
<p>“Not bad.” I said, making her giggle before she turned around and kissed me on the lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this.” She said, making me nod before she grabbed my dick and lined it up as she looked into my eyes.</p>
<p>“Condom.” I said, making her gasp as she put it on, then pushed me into her.</p>
<p>A hint of pain filled her face before she pushed the whole thing into her. I let out a moan as my eyes rolled back from her being so tight and warm.</p>
<p>“Damn, you are so cute.” She said with a giggle, making me smile weakly from her warmth almost taking me away.</p>
<p>She started to bob on me, making me slip away with soft grunts and moans.</p>
<p>“Am I better than your girls?” She asked.</p>
<p>“On tightness.” I moaned as I nodded. “Please forgive me if I’m too quick.”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“You made me cream so your forgiven.” She said, then I grunted and came. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” I moaned as I opened my eyes to see disappointment. “I never felt anything like you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” She said with a love filled smile, then kissed me. “Keep me inside, if that’s what you want, just wait until I start shrinking before you fuck again. That should be enough time to get another round.”</p>
<p>She nodded with a smile as she started to kiss me, then her face filled with defiance.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I want to feel the cum in me next round.” She said as she pulled the condom off and shoved me back in her.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you wish.” I said, making her smile as she started kissing me again. “I can even take your ass if you think you can handle it.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can yet.” She said nervously before tying the condom and wrapping it up with a candy wrapper, then tossed it into the trash.</p>
<p>I nodded before she started to kiss again.</p>
<p>“God, I can’t get enough of you.” She whined, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Well, if I’m available, then I am yours.” I said. “I just hope I can keep up with all the women fucking me.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she grinned, then it faded to frustration.</p>
<p>“Just hope my mom can keep her hands off you.” She grumbled. “I hate it when she fucks all them men around her, then she holds me back when I try to get mine.”</p>
<p>I smiled.</p>
<p>“Please don’t allow her access to you.” She said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not like that.” I said. “If my girls want me to share myself, then I am at their command.”</p>
<p>“So she was right behind me when you look passed me?” She asked, making me nod.</p>
<p>“She wanted me to fuck you since she wants me to not feel so nervous around this topic and I’m not anymore.” I said, making her smile as she started to bob on me before I close my eyes.</p>
<p>“Too soon?” She asked, making me shook my head before she started French kiss me. “Okay, I think like this kiss more.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I kissed her back. A few minutes later, she started to pant and she really started to get into the kisses, then her walls clamped around my dick, making me gasp as I exploded with her.</p>
<p>“Oh god, good feeling.” She moaned as she started to milk me dry.</p>
<p>“Same on this side.” I moaned. “I love your freaking pussy walls.”</p>
<p>She giggled, then I moaned as my body relaxed, making her grab my wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” I moaned. “Just exhausted from cumming twice in an hour.”</p>
<p>She giggled as she pulled off me and started to dress me, then picked me up.</p>
<p>“Damn you’re light.” She said before she carried me to my room.</p>
<p>“Over here please.” Beth whispered, making her walk to her. “Did you leave any cum left in him?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Tiffany said with a giggle as she passed me to her.</p>
<p>“Well I guess I’ll have to make due then.” Beth said as she set me on the bed and started to undress me before I passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pinned and out numbered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke to gunfire, making me gasp as I sat up and pulled out my Eagle before someone grabbed me.</p><p>“Calm.” Beth said. “It’s not a dream this time.”</p><p>I grabbed my earpiece</p><p>“… and I need some backup. I have a sniper on me just outside the hospital.”</p><p>“I’m on my way.” I said as I grabbed the mic, then looked to myself to see my pants were on as I put my gun away.</p><p>“Copy, please be careful Saint.” He said as I ran down the hall with my MP5 ready while the doctors stared at me in worry.</p><p>Once I got to the front door, I peeked out just as bullet shot passed me, making me pull back as I spotted a man in cover.</p><p>“I knew it, they are here for our saint.” The cop whined.</p><p>“Just stay down.” I said as I side stepped out of cover and let out a long burst, hitting him in the head as I got back into cover on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Fuck, he got Allen.” A man roared as I spotted him on the roof across from me as he aimed a rifle at me, making me aim and fire with a quick burst just as I heard a click in my gun.</p><p>“Sniper down.” I said as I pull back before reloading, then side stepped to the other side to see no one in sight. “I have no visual. How many are there?”</p><p>“I think they bolted.” He said as I peaked around to see him peeking over a stripped semi tractor. “There was four of them from what I saw.</p><p>“Then there are two left.” I said as I stepped out, just as a gunfire sounded form a building, taking the cop down.</p><p>“I’m okay, just a graze.” He moaned as I pulled him back before a man stepped out of cover with pre fire, making a bullet hit me in the arm before I blew him away.</p><p>“Fuck.” A man roared. “Sorry boss, I’m bugging out. He took out everyone on his own. we need more men to take him down.”</p><p>“Do that, I’ll see you soon.” A man said before a squawk of a radio sounded as I spotted him climbing out of a window before I blew him way.</p><p>“Damn it, I fail boss.” He moaned before he dropped his radio as his face became emotionless.</p><p>“Copy that.” The man growled as I spotted a drone, making me take aim at it before I noticed it was the army drone. I walked to the cop to see him wrapping up his leg, making me take it from him and do it for him.</p><p>“Thanks doc.” He said before I nodded.</p><p>Once he was wrapped, I pulled him to his feet and started looting the bodies of guns before I found an envelope on the sniper, making me open it up to see a picture of me as I made fire on the freeway.</p><p>“Damn it, they are following me.” I whined.</p><p>“What do you mean?” The cop asked.</p><p>“This was the night before I got here.” I said as I passed him the picture, then pulled out a letter.</p><p>“Wait, you know how to make a fire from scratch?” He asked.</p><p>“Yep.” I said with a smile as I opened the letter.</p><p>“This is your target, we know nothing about him besides being resourceful with knowledge on survival and skilled with a gun.” It said. “Do not make a mistake and be out in the open like the last sniper that took this shot. Our contractor wants him dead or alive. Dead if you can’t get him alone is preferred by me so don’t take risks. Failure is an option for later tries. Living men is more important to me then dead ones. Good luck and share this with your team.”</p><p>“Their hit men.” I said with a sigh as I passed the letter to him, making him read it before he sighed.</p><p>“Damn it.” He growled. “Ma’am it’s worse than we thought.”</p><p>“Copy, come show me the evidence.” Bailey said with a sigh. “Good luck honey. We’ll have a man nearby at all times.”</p><p>“Okay, but don’t make it obvious or they might take them out first.” I said.</p><p>“I know honey.” She said as I looked to the drone to see it moved to get a better angle.</p><p>“All clear, you can go soldier.” I said with a smile, making it fly away.</p><p>“Wait, the soldiers are droning again?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes.” I said.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me.” She said. “I need to go. I won’t be in to collect your goods until a few hours while I get an update from them.”</p><p>“Okay.” I said.</p><p>I walked into the hospital to see my new doctors staring at me with discomfort while my new lovers stared at my wound in worry.</p><p>“I’m okay guys.” I said. “Back to what you were doing.”</p><p>“Who are they?” Darcy asked.</p><p>“Hit men.” I said. “Yes, they are after me. They want me dead or alive, but the boss want me dead if I’m not alone.”</p><p>“Damn it.” She whined as everyone’s face filled with worry.”</p><p>“How are you so calm?” Penny asked.</p><p>“I have to be or my life might not last much longer.” I said as I walked to the kitchen. “Are you designated chef Benny?”</p><p>“Nope.” He said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Okay, then I’m going to make a soup to finish up the veggies that need to be used up.” I said. “I’ll also be making smoothies.”</p><p>Devin moaned, making me smile before getting to work.</p><p>Once the soup was on the stove and the smoothies made, Devin grabbed a glass and started to slurp away with moans.</p><p>“Oh god, I missed these.” He moaned, making me smile with Penny before she took hers followed by everyone else.</p><p>“I’m taking over.” Benny said. “Go do your thing.”</p><p>“Okay.” I said as I left the kitchen.</p><p>Once I was outside my room, someone grabbed my hand before another grabbed my other hand as they both pulled two different ways. I glanced to the people to see it was the siblings.</p><p>“Let go of him.” Devin growled.</p><p>“No you have him all night and I want time with him.” Tiffany growled, making Beth giggle as I sighed.</p><p>I pulled away and headed to the front door before stopping as I looked at Darcy while she grinned with Beth.</p><p>“Damn you.” Devin growled, making Darcy giggle again from her room.</p><p>“Now you see why I don’t like fighting.” I said, making them giggle as they nodded. “Do we need anything?”</p><p>“You guys might want to start sharing him.” Darcy said as she shook her head. “And nothing comes to mind honey.”</p><p>“Like at the same time?” Devin asked, making me snort as I started walking again before my girls giggled.</p><p>“Don’t say it out loud guys.” Darcy said with another giggle. “You just made him run away.”</p><p>“Damn it.” He whined.</p><p>As I got outside, I spotted the drone hovering over head.</p><p>“Why are you spying on me?” I asked, making it fly away. “You guys are starting to make me think you are going to start hunting me too.”</p><p>The drone stopped as it spun to me.</p><p>“We aren’t.” The man said. “Forgive me for making you paranoid.”</p><p>He flew away as I started walking again. Once I got to the courthouse, the door guard smiled.</p><p>“She hasn’t got back yet.” He said.</p><p>“That’s fine.” I said. “Do you guys have anything for trade?”</p><p>“Boss lady deals with that.” He said, then glanced to the door nervously before I giggled.</p><p>“I wouldn’t push that button if I were you.” I said, making him grin. “Can I have a look while I wait for her?”</p><p>“Sure.” He said, then looked passed me, making me look back to see a woman staring at us, then she started walking.</p><p>I followed her until we came to a room that was packed with goods.</p><p>“You are being recorded with audio and film.” She said.</p><p>“Really, your boss called me the Saint for a reason.” I said.</p><p>“Sorry sweetie, habit.” She said with a smile.</p><p>I went to the boxes and started to look through them to see ten boxes were filled with rice.</p><p>“Jeez, you guys like your rice.” I said. “I’m so glad I’m not a horse or I would be choking right now.”</p><p>A giggle sounded.</p><p>“That’s because it’s easy to make and filling.” Bailey said. “I got it from here, thanks. We got a lot of noodles too.”</p><p>“Yeah, I saw, but not as much as the rice.” I said. “Do you have beef? I’m craving a steak.”</p><p>“Sorry, we don’t.” She said.</p><p>“That’s fine.” I said as I continued to look around, then sighed as I found nothing that we didn’t already have.</p><p>I turned to her before pulling out the guns and ammo I didn’t use before she let a whining sigh, then grabbed them.</p><p>“I can’t believe people are hunting children now.” She grumbled.</p><p>“I’m eighteen.” I said.</p><p>“Physically, but not mentally from what your boss told me.” She said.</p><p>“I can handle it.” I said as I pulled out my PDA, making her take it as she set the last gun down before putting in her amount and show it to me, revealing twenty grand.</p><p>“Let's hope so.” She said as I nodded before she tapped her bracelet. “We don’t need a dead child in our streets when they are this helpful. Accept transaction. Thank you honey.”</p><p>I nodded before taking my PDA and headed to the front door. Just as I got to the door, a shotgun sounded as I felt a hard kick in the chest that sent me flying through a table, making the guard gasp as he pulled out his pistol and fired while Bailey pulled me into cover with worry on her face.</p><p>“I’m okay.” I moaned. “But I’m going to need new body armor from that one.”</p><p>She pulled off my vest and shirt before sighing in relief as she placed her hand on my vest.</p><p>“Get him the spare vest like this.” She said as she looked at the woman that showed me the place, then grabbed my pistol to see it took the full blast “Along with new Desert Eagle from the contraband from the station. Damn your lucky.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t feel like it.” I moaned, making her look at me in worry, then lifted the armor before feeling around.</p><p>“Damn it, he has a few broken ribs.” She whined. “Get me the Nanobot scanner. I need to see if they are still working.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” The woman said before she walked away.</p><p>“What you mean still working?” I moaned.</p><p>“The batch you were injected with were only in prototype stage.” She said.</p><p>“So I was a guinea pig since I was in a coma.” I said in frustration, making her stare at me.</p><p>“Yes, anyone sick and dying was the guinea pig.” She said with a sigh. “But it was needed to know if they worked, then they found a select few were immune to the virus.”</p><p>“Was I one?” I asked, making her nod. “That’s why the soldiers are following you now that they are aware that you woke. They aren’t hunting you.”</p><p>“Okay.” I said. “So why do I need the bots?”</p><p>“They heal you quicker than your body would, bones and all.” She said. “They just told me they upgraded them quite a bit since you were injected, so I may have to give you them and deactivate the others.”</p><p>I nodded before the woman came back with a box, then passed it to her. Bailey took off my armor and pulled out a strange white gun looking item before she put it to my chest.</p><p>“Scan and tell me the count of dead.” She said.</p><p>“Scanning.” it said in a monotone voice. “Twenty-five percent, fifty percent, seventy-five percent, eighty-two percent dead.</p><p>“Damn, how did that many die.” She said. “Can I have permission to flush you out before giving you the new bots?”</p><p>“Will it hurt?” I asked.</p><p>“No it won't.” She said. “But I have to ask before I do anything to you since you are an adult. Before you say it, your dad gave them permission.”</p><p>“You know my dad?” I asked.</p><p>“I met him once.” She said as she nodded. “When he was watching over you.”</p><p>I took a deep breath.</p><p>“Is there a chance of me dying in the process?” I asked. “I don’t like the idea of someone removing all my blood.”</p><p>“No, I’m not taking out your blood.” She said with a smile. “I didn’t mean that kind of flush. Just the robots will be replaced.”</p><p>“Then do it.” I said.</p><p>“Deactivate the remaining Nanobots and remove.” She said.</p><p>“Deactivating.” The scanner said. “Deactivation successful.”</p><p>A second later, I started to feel like I was sweating badly, making Barley look to my head before she grabbed a towel and wiped my head off.</p><p>“Done.” She said. “Now the scary part. Please stay calm.”</p><p>She pulled out a needle with a silver liquid inside, making me take a deep breath and look away from it before she smiled weakly and injected me.</p><p>“Activate and scan for errors.” She said.</p><p>“Activating.” It said. “Twenty-five, fifty, seventy-five, one hundred percent active, no malfunctions detected. Awaiting programming.”</p><p>She pulled out a SD card and stared at me for a second as if she had something she didn’t like on her mind, then she put it in the scanner.</p><p>“Programming revived.” it said. “Program sent.”</p><p>“What was that face for?” I said.</p><p>“Nothing, just some thoughts.” She said as I noticed signs of lying as she put on a new ballistic vest, then grabbed my ID from my shirt and passed it to a cop.</p><p>He put it on a new shirt before passing it back, making her put it on as he grabbed an upgraded version of a tactical vest from a box.</p><p>I watch him placed my magazines inside it, then reloaded the ones that wasn’t full before adding some more to fill in the pockets. Once they were full, he passed it to her, making her put it on me, then he held up a combat helmet to her. I smiled before Bailey smiled.</p><p>“I knew you’d like that.” She said.</p><p>“I’m a gamer and a boy.” I said. “What do you expect?”</p><p>Her smile widened as she nodded and put it on my head, then dumped out my backpack while the cop pulled out an army tactical backpack, then put my stuff inside.</p><p>“Can I buys some of this?” Bailey asked, making me look to her to see her holding my ammo crate</p><p>“Sure, take the crate.” I said. “Landing on it hurt like hell.”</p><p>“I bet, some of your apples are mashed too.” She said.</p><p>“That's fine.” I said. “Save what you can. I have a feeling they were going to go bad before I could use them anyways.”</p><p>“I’ll buy them off you.” She said.</p><p>“Nope.” I said, making the cop smile. “I don’t sell my fruit or veggies.”</p><p>“I wish my Calvin was like you at your age.” She said, making me smile</p><p>“Leave me out of it mom.” The door cop growled, making her giggle. “At least I eat them now.”</p><p>“Yes, and I thank you for that honey.” She said with a smile before she pulled me to my feet, then placed half the bullets in a fanny pack before looking at me.</p><p>I nodded before she closed it up and put it around my waist.</p><p>“Can I pay a few meals for this?” She asked as she glanced passed me, making me look back to see a cop holding six frozen lasagnas.</p><p>“Done.” I said as I nodded quickly. “I love lasagna.”</p><p>She smiled with the cop before passing them to me while Bailey put on my backpack.</p><p>“Is it clear Calvin?” Bailey asked.</p><p>“To what I can see and I have been a sitting duck so...” He started to say as he looked around. “I really hope so.”</p><p>I grabbed my new Eagle and pulled back the slide to chamber the first round before something wrapped around my leg, making me look down to see it was a military holster before another wrapped around my other leg, making me put my pistols inside.</p><p>I smiled as I looked up to Bailey before drawing them both at the same time and pretend to fire at nothing, then blew on the barrels and spun them back into the holsters, making a few chuckle as she smiled.</p><p>“Thanks for making me feel like a Texas ranger.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded.</p><p>“Good luck honey.” She said as I walked toward the door with my MP5 ready.</p><p>As I stepped outside, a crack sounded just as a bullet zipped in front of my face, making Calvin pull me back.</p><p>“Damn it.” He growled. “What do we do mom? They don’t care about us, just him.”</p><p>A hiss sounded, making me gasp before I tackled Calvin down just as an explosion erupted outside as the wall crumbled on top of us. I looked back to see no one caught in the blast or debris.</p><p>“Who are these people.” I whined with tears of fear falling from my face. “And what did I do to make them hate me?”</p><p>“I don’t know honey.” Bailey said as she grabbed me while pulling me away.</p><p>“Everyone stay away from the walls.”</p><p>She pulled me to a door and opened it, revealing outside before peeking around, then a cop stepped out just to be shot down.</p><p>“Damn it.” She whined as the cop crawled back, making me pull him back, then closed the door. “We are surrounded.”</p><p>Some medical tools and supplies came into view, making me look to the person to see it was Darcy while she stared at me on the edge of panic.</p><p>“Where were you?” I asked.</p><p>“She was following you.” Calvin said. "She was was sitting at a desk watching you do your thing."</p><p>I sighed as I grabbed the stuff and started to pull out a round from the man’s leg, making him moan.</p><p>“Sorry.” I said.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He moaned before I felt the bullet and started to pull it out, making dark blood ooze out.</p><p>“You’ll be okay.” I said. “Nothing was hit.”</p><p>“Okay.” He moaned. “Thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this next part is going to hurt a lot.” I said as I grabbed a threaded needle.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” He moaned. “Do it quick.”</p><p>I nodded before I started to stitch him up, making him roar out just as an explosion sounded before I was sent flying back. Bells filled my ears just as flashes formed on the wall as muffled gunfire sounded while Darcy grabbed me.</p><p>“Panic room.” Calvin said as he came into view and pointed. “Make sure it’s sealed or they may find it.”</p><p>She nodded and carried me into a room with panic on her face, then she hugged me as she pulled a plank from a wall. She pushed me inside before getting in after me. Once she was with me, she put the plank in place, then she grabbed me before she sat there as she grabbed my wrist and kissed me on the lips.</p><p>I reached for my neck as I felt pain in it and felt something sticking out of me, making her look to it as I pulled it, then looked at the object to see it was a shard of metal that was a centimeter deep.</p><p>“I’m okay.” I said, making her nod and start kissing me again.</p><p>Soon the gunfire slowed, then it stopped, making her reach to the door, but I grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Never peek on the first second.” I said. “We wait until we are found or until a friendly calls the all clear.”</p><p>She nodded, but I could see she needed help calming, making me reach into her pants and start fingering her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon she started to pant before she moaned.</p><p>“Feel calm now?” I asked, making her smile as she nodded.</p><p>“Thanks.” She said as she kissed me.</p><p>“The target’s not here.” A man said, making me sigh.</p><p>“Keep looking, the snipers didn’t see him leave or you would have heard it.” The leader said.</p><p>“That better not be all the cops.” I whined, making her shush me as she kissed me on the lips while stroking my face. “Check the hospital and kill everyone in sight just in case.”</p><p>I whined, making her cover my mouth.</p><p>“It can’t be helped.” She whispered.</p><p>“Are you crazy, they have those robots.” The man said.</p><p>“Stealth, make sure no one calls a code.” The leader said..</p><p>“Yes boss.” The man said. “You six go do it.”</p><p>I grabbed my PDA and held it up to her.</p><p>“Warn them.” I whined, making her shake her head.</p><p>“It’s not a phone.” She said. “The cell towers are all down. Only walkies talkies and landlines work now.”</p><p>“Damn it.” I whined as I started to cry.</p><p>She closed her eyes with a sigh and she hugged me, making me bury my face into her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. No more mister nice guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tasks done, they didn’t see us coming.” A man said, making me let out a whimper before Darcy rubbed my back. “The target isn’t here.”</p>
<p>“He has to be in the courthouse.” The boss said. “Tear the place apart.”</p>
<p>“Already is sir.” The man said.</p>
<p>Four muffled gunshot sounded.</p>
<p>“I found the mayor.” The man said. “What should I do with her?”</p>
<p>“Kill her, no witnesses.” The leader said, making me grip Darcy’s clothes as I heard the gun shoot again. “Do one more thorough check.”</p>
<p>“I just found a secret passage leading outside.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” The leader roared. “Then they are on the run again. Return to camp while I send out the scout to look for them.”</p>
<p>“Yes boss.” Several men said before Darcy pushed me back.</p>
<p>“How long do we...” She started to asked before her face filled with distress. “No baby, don’t go into shutdown mode.”</p>
<p>She hugged me as she rubbed my back.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” She whined with a whimper.</p>
<p>A few hours later, she pushed me back and sighed before pulling out a pill.</p>
<p>“Please come back to me baby.” She whined as she put the pill in my mouth, then pulled out the water before pouring into my mouth. “I need your survival instincts to get us out of here.”</p>
<p>She hugged me again before taking a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Oh god.” Devin cries fill the air, making me look to the door. “Alex? Please be alive. Sis, Beth help me look for him."</p>
<p>“I can’t, I’ll loose my lunch.” Beth moaned, making Darcy sigh in relief as she saw my relief on my face.</p>
<p>“Thank you god.” She said.</p>
<p>I pushed out of her arms and grabbed both my pistols before using one to push open the wall, then crawled out to see the room was empty. I stood up before I aimed down my sights while I headed to the main room.</p>
<p>As I got there, Devin came around the corner and gasped as he fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“Calm, It’s me.” He yelped. “No enemy are here.”</p>
<p>“Who’s dead?” I asked.</p>
<p>“My mother and the men.” He said, making tears start to fall from me before worry filled his face.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.” He said.</p>
<p>“Yes it is.” I said as the girls peeked into the room before I put my guns away.</p>
<p>“You look scary with all that gear.” He said.</p>
<p>“Please go, all of you.” I said. “I don’t want you dead.”</p>
<p>“Not a chance.” Darcy said as she grabbed me. “We can get through this.”</p>
<p>“I know I can, but I can’t protect you all.” I said. “I never wanted you guys to feel what I felt by losing your mother.”</p>
<p>Devin sighed as he closed his eyes in grief.</p>
<p>“I refuse to leave too.” He said as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“And I stay with my brother.” Tiffany said.</p>
<p>“Whatever, just stay out of my way when the fighting starts.” I said as I walked passed them.</p>
<p>“Fuck, not good.” Devin said.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Beth asked as I stepped outside as I looked down my ACOG toward the sniper’s last location before backing toward the hospital.</p>
<p>“That was rage you just saw in his face.” He said. “You never want to piss off a soldier. These people are about to have an all out war upon them.”</p>
<p>Once we got to the hospital, I spotted Benny on the ground in the kitchen, making my blood start to boil.</p>
<p>“Code Triage Internal.” I said. “All assault robots activate and arm for combat.”</p>
<p>“Yes second in command.” Several robots said as the alarm sounded.</p>
<p>“Half of you pack all essentials, food, water, medical into duffle bags and get the doctors a backpack.” I said. “The other half guard the remaining doctors. Anyone aiming their guns, fire one warning near their face, then take them out if they do not comply to that warning.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” They said as half of them scattered while the other surrounded my family while they stared at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Darcy asked. “Alex or your dad?”</p>
<p>I let out a short chuckle of amusement as I just now realized I sounded like my dad right now. I grabbed the grinder and juicer before I put it in my backpack. I grabbed a pan and pot before finding two cords before tying them to my backpack. Two robots came to my team with backpacks, making them put it on before they went into the freezer.</p>
<p>“Anything in there pack it with ice in an ice chest with ice throughout all the goods.” I said. “If it’s close or past the expire date, leave it. If it has no date, pack it if it looks fresh.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” it said.</p>
<p>“Do you guys have laser cutters?” I asked, making Darcy giggle</p>
<p>“Not a game honey.” She said</p>
<p>“Negative.” It said.</p>
<p>“Can you guys make a wagon from scratch?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Affirmative, if I have access to the WiFi.” It said.</p>
<p>“Do it and make a large armored wagon, but make sure it can be pulled by one of you while being able to carry wounded and goods.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said before it stood there for a second. “I require wood and steel.”</p>
<p>“Obtain it anyway you can as long as the place that you destroy isn’t occupied.” I said. “If you find a merchant with it, call me and I’ll pay for it.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said as it walked away.</p>
<p>“Dry good, canned goods, medical and water is packed sir.” A robot said behind me, making me turn to him to see him holding six bulging duffle bags.</p>
<p>“Good, go help build the wagon while the perishables are packed.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said before walking away.</p>
<p>“What in the world is going on?” A man whined.</p>
<p>“You have entered a restricted area with a firearm.” The computer said. “Vacate the building or disarm immediately. Failure to comply will result in termination by security.”</p>
<p>“Disarm guys!” The man yelped. “Alex, we are the cops. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Show ID for confirmation.” The computer said. “You are not wearing any badge... ID’s valid, you may enter without restrictions. Keep your weapons holstered. The second in command has authorized live fire to any threats to the remaining doctors. The Commander and second command is in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Three men in police uniforms stepped in with the kitchen with nervousness on their face.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” One of them asked.</p>
<p>“Did you see the courthouse?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No, I was on my way there before I heard the alarm.” He said.</p>
<p>“Everyone in that building from last shift is dead.” I said. “You might be the only three left of this cities defense.”</p>
<p>He stared at me in disbelief before he looked to his partner.</p>
<p>“Go confirm that James.” He said. “If they are dead, gather everything with security and make them guard it. Find the mayor.”</p>
<p>“She’s dead.” I said, making him look at me.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He asked. “Did you see it with your own eyes.”</p>
<p>“No.” I said.</p>
<p>“Both of you find her body and guard her if she still lives.” He said. “I’ll get more information and meet up with you once I think everything isn’t going to collapse around the docs.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sargent.” They said as they ran out of the room.</p>
<p>“Darcy can I have your side of the story?” The Sargent asked. “This is chaotic seeing this many robots again. What are they doing outside with the semi tractor’s carcass?”</p>
<p>She nodded before pulling him away while glancing to me in worry. I turned to the freezer to see a robot scanning the deer parts.</p>
<p>“Pack.” I said. “It’s fresh.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said as it put in the ice chest.</p>
<p>A few minutes of saying pack and discard, the food was packed into a single large ice chest. I took a deep breath, then went to the front door to see a merchant staring at the robots in disbelief as they built a wagon wheel out of scrap metal. The others cut into the tractor with a heat wave or something since wherever they were looking, looked to be melting away while shavings fell the ground. The woman looked to me as he spotted me.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” She asked.</p>
<p>“A terrorist attack.” I said. “The doctors are evacuating now that the city has no leader to keep it under control.”</p>
<p>She stared at me in disbelief before she walked away. A few minute later she came back with worry.</p>
<p>“What can we do to help?” She asked. “We just saw the courthouse.”</p>
<p>“God.” The Sargent whined. “Is it that bad?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I never seen such a slaughter of police since the first week of the outbreak.” She said.</p>
<p>“Did you see the Mayor?” He asked</p>
<p>“No, but I did find her son.” She said, making me take a shaky breath. “Doc, are you alright? You look like you are having a panic attack and that’s not good with a gun in your hands.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” I said.</p>
<p>“Did you see the cops that was gathering the goods.” The Sargent asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, he told me to inform you that the Mayor is missing and there are no survivors.” She said.</p>
<p>“Okay, go to him if you wish to trade, then go back to your daily routine.” He said.</p>
<p>“Yes Sargent.” She said as she left.</p>
<p>“If you follow him, good luck.” He said. “I’m going to try to find the Mayor.”</p>
<p>He came into view and stared into my eyes with worry.</p>
<p>“If I find her, will you stay?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll get her killed like everyone else.” I said, making him take a deep breath as his face showed me a hint of disapproval before he walked away.</p>
<p>“How long do you think you can finish this?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Indefinite.” It said. “We are still looking for more steel. I’ll update you the moment we get it.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and turned toward my room before I spotted the siblings wrapping up their mother with sheets with distressed faces. Darcy grabbed my hand as her face filled with slight distress, but I pulled away and walked to my room.</p>
<p>“Stay with the others.” I said as I heard the robot start following me. “I don’t need protection.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said.</p>
<p>“Why are you letting him stay in control?” Beth whined.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to a crisis like this and he has more survival instincts than I do if he’s survived this long without us babysitting him.” She said as I sat on my bed and stared out the window. “I have to see where this road is going before I can take control of the wheel. Right now he’s doing what I would be doing, minus the pushing everyone away part, but I understand and will give him the space he needs.”</p>
<p>Several hours passed before gunfire sounded just as fast as it went silent.</p>
<p>“All targets terminated.” All the robots said. “No additional armed targets detected.”</p>
<p>“Idiots.” I said, making Beth giggle. “My army isn’t going down that easy.”</p>
<p>I walked outside before I spotted ten men with heads missing, making me shake my head, then started to loot them. Once they were looted I turned around to see a drone above as i watched me before it flew away, making me spot the candy store.</p>
<p>“I have the location of your wood and possible metal.” I said, making a few robots look to me. “Salvage the candy store down the street.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” They said as half of them started to head to it.</p>
<p>“Shut off the alarm please.” Darcy said. “I’m getting a headache.”</p>
<p>The alarm shut off as I turned to her to see everyone was staring at me.</p>
<p>“Can you take one of us and let us relieve some of your stress.” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a nap.” I said as I shook my head, then walked passed them, making the siblings look to Darcy as she sighed.</p>
<p>As I got to my room, I took off my backpack and laid down before moaning as my body ached.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bugging out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke from being filled with someone while filling someone as the person under me rotated there hips so I would be moving in them as she kissed me, making open my eyes to see it was Tiffany before I felt my end approaching. She smiled as she heard the warning before I started to fuck her, making her open her eyes, then her smile widened as she noticed me awake just as I came.</p><p>“Damn, how many is that?” Devin moaned as he stopped fucking me. “I almost lost my load to that one.”</p><p>“I lost count.” She said.</p><p>“Seriously.” I grumbled, making her giggle just as he started fucking me again.</p><p>“Crap, he’s awake.” He said.</p><p>“How did you know?” She asked.</p><p>“I feel his ass tightening around me.” He moaned then pushed deep as he came. “Damn it, that was too quick to stop it.”</p><p>She giggled as he pulled out of me, then pulled me off her to look to my face.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” He asked.</p><p>“Not really.” I said.</p><p>“Then back to fucking.” Tiffany said as she pulled me down and pushed my dick into her.</p><p>“No, I’m done.” I said. “I need to find a safe place to bunker down.”</p><p>I stood up and turned to leave.</p><p>“Um, your clothes.” Tiffany said.</p><p>“Who needs them?” I asked, making her giggle.</p><p>“You do.” Devin said as he grabbed me and started to dress me with a smile on his face. I looked to Tiffany’s slit to see it was covered in come as more oozed out of her while a small puddle formed on the bed.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>“There is no denying that.” I said with a sigh. “I’m definitely a father with this attempt.”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>“Good.” She said. “I hope it’s a boy.”</p><p>I stared at her in discomfort before her smile faded.</p><p>“Sorry, I always wanted a baby.” She said.</p><p>“Its fine.” I said. “I just hope I can handle being a father to three different women. I already feel like a slut.”</p><p>Devin giggled, making her glare at him.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” She said. “And you aren’t one. You need to be a female to be a slut.”</p><p>“Well whatever the male word for slut is, I’m surely am one with all this fucking I have been doing.” I said, making her sigh in frustration as Devin start to put on my armor, but I took over.</p><p>Once I was dressed, I stepped out of the room to see a robot standing outside my door.</p><p>“The wagon will be complete in one hour.” It said, making me nod.</p><p>I looked to my phone to see it was almost five at night, making me take a deep breath.</p><p>“Any suggestions for dinner?” I asked.</p><p>“Tuna casserole.” It said. “We have all the ingredients.”</p><p>“Really, I wish I knew you had that feature to give me suggestions.” I said with a smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome sir.” It said as I walked to the kitchen and got to work while I pulled the recipe from the internet.</p><p>Once the dish was made, I put it in the oven, but just as I bent over to do that, someone grabbed my balls, making me gasp as I looked back and smiled as i noticed Michael.</p><p>“Are you needing anything now that we are here?” He asked as he grabbed my crotch from the front and fondled me.</p><p>“Not me, but you can check with the girls.” I said.</p><p>“I’m not interested in them.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“We have an extra boy in our group now.” I said.</p><p>“Nope.” He said, making Devin giggle.</p><p>“I think he’s trying to say he’s not interested in his own way.” Devin said.</p><p>“That’s a first.” Michael said with disappointment, then looked to Sammy as he watched us. “It seems things are worse than we thought.”</p><p>“Appears like it son.” Sammy said with a sigh. “Is there any way we can help with your mood?”</p><p>“Yes, staying alive around me.” I said.</p><p>“That’s the easy part.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Not for me it seems.” I said. “I'm getting so many near misses recently and the whole freaking courthouse is dead because if me.”</p><p>He sighed as he looked away in frustration.</p><p>“Is that why I’m hearing rumors that you have more kills under your belt than a single marine has in an entire career?” He asked as he looked at me.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about that.” I said as I closed the oven, then grabbed Michael’s hand before pulling it off me and set the timer before walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>As I stepped out, I spotted a man standing in the doorway of the hospital.</p><p>“Can I help you sir?” I asked, but he didn’t answer, making me stare at him just as I noticed his fear was through the roof.</p><p>I grabbed my pistol just as he opened his hand from within his coat sleeve, revealing a grenade and its spoon as it fell to the floor. He kicked it toward me, making me leap behind a wall before it exploded, sending debris all over me as someone picked me up and placed a gun to my temple.</p><p>“Everyone stay back!” He growled as he quickly moved to the door while I sighed in frustration as Sammy and Michael stared at me in distress.</p><p>Several robots came into sight before a grenade with the pin already pulled moved out of his sleeve while he held it with his free hand for the robots to see.</p><p>“I said stay back or I’ll let go of the spoon and we’ll both be lunch meat for the wolves.” The man growled.</p><p>I reached for my knife from my belt, then stabbed his gun hand’s wrist, making him roar out as he dropped the gun before I grabbed my pistol and shot him in the head. As he went down, I grabbed his grenade hand and held it shut as I fell to a knee to prevent it being yanked out of my grip.</p><p>A robot grab for the grenade with both hands.</p><p>“I got it sir.” It said. “You can let go now.”</p><p>I let go, making it pull the grenade out of the man’s hand, then unscrewed the fuse off the grenade.</p><p>“Explosives disarming successful.” It said.</p><p>“Dispose of it securely or make something useful and less destructive with it.” I said.</p><p>“Yes sir.” it said and left the hospital.</p><p>I turned to the man and grabbed my knife before I wiped it on a his shirt, then put away. I turned to the kitchen to see Sammy staring in disbelief with his son while I noticed a hole in the wall from the blast.</p><p>“From now on scan each person that isn’t my colleague before they enters this building and disarm them before letting them enter.” I said as I turned to the door.</p><p>“Yes sir.” The robots said. “Two armed targets detected behind you.”</p><p>I looked back to see them Sammy and his son staring at me nervously.</p><p>“They are permanently cleared and are to be considered allies.” I said, making them relax.</p><p>“Acknowledged.” They said and went back to what they were doing.</p><p>I grabbed the man and started to drag him outside.</p><p>“The goods are yours if he has any.” I said as I looked to Sammy, making him smile, then looked to Vlad as he looked to me from a pelt that he was making into a vest.</p><p>“Not free.” He said.</p><p>“Fine, pay what you wish.” I said, making him smile as he looked to his son. “Really.”</p><p>He chuckled as Michael’s face filled with disappointment.</p><p>“Come on.” He whined. “I need you.”</p><p>I pointed to Devin.</p><p>“He needs it more than I do.” I said, making him sigh as he shook his head.</p><p>I looked toward the wagon to see it was a boxcar like wagon. It was ten foot tall by eight foot wide and twenty foot length with a single door on the front and back to be the only way in or out. It was about to be on spiked steel wagon wheels that looked to be a square inch thick as I noticed the robots putting them on the rear axle. It looked to be armored with at least an inch of sheet metal on all sized with a few holes here and there from running out metal on that sheet or being too brittle and breaking off during cutting. But I didn’t mind since it could be used as sniping holes and a way to let light in since there was no way anyone could see us from outside without us seeing them first since you had to be standing to see out. The front end had a shudder so we can see out or to let more light in, but it was able to slam shut with a pull of a lever in case of emergencies while locking into place from the inside with a clamp, making it a near perfect panic room if I need it. The floor at the window had a bench like feature in front of the window, so I can be in a sitting portion when I want to watch were we are going and still have my legs protected with steel. I sighed as it looked to be an oven in really hot days, but that won’t be for awhile since it’s almost winter if not already.</p><p>“Tell me about the armor’s stopping power.” I said.</p><p>“It can stop anything up 5.56 caliber rounds in most of the plating.” The nearest robot said. “Armor piercing rounds not included, but the chances of them making anything through and hitting someone with lethal result after hitting the armor’s weak spots is ten through twenty percent depending where it hits with the exception of a head shot. It’s has moderate explosive resistance, but it’s will not stop rockets. Do not panic, we will shoot those down once we detect them.”</p><p>“Good enough I guess.” I said with a sigh. “Is it ready to go?”</p><p>“Negative.” It said. “Ten minutes until completion. Wheel hubs and fronts axle are still being created.”</p><p>“Good, put something on the surfaces inside to add some padding in case we are attacked or knocked over while having a comfortable place to sleep and not being burned when the oven is turned on.” I said, making several people chuckle as some of the robots stepped into the hospital and came out with bedding and mattresses a second later. “Anyone that isn’t doing something, help me pack the goods in the rear of the wagon…”</p><p>I stopped talking as a robot pointed out several compartments that was at waist level like a luggage compartment on a Greyhound bus but with doors on each side to access it.</p><p>“Or not, I need to get some lanterns in there if I missed that.” I said, making everyone chuckle. “Help me pack it in there then go charge up as much as you can within thirty minutes. We are leaving the moment everyone is fed.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” They said as I grabbed a duffle bag and put it in the wagon.</p><p>“Where are you heading?” Sammy asked as he held up five lanterns with about a hundred batteries. “You are paid already with what was left in the pantry. I’m still two hundred credits in debt and we wish to be with you until the next city if that’s alright.”</p><p>“I don’t know and don’t mind, but you are doing so at your own risk.” I said as I held up my bracelet, making him put it up on his PDA and fiddled with it. “I’m fleeing blind with my guns blazing. Which is stupid I know, but I have no idea where I should go.”</p><p>“Process transaction.” He said, making it go through</p><p>“Head east about a hundred Klicks.” The drone operator said, making me look at him to see the drone was now eye level with me, but far enough away to prevent the robots from taking it out as lasers locked to it.</p><p>“Why?” I asked.</p><p>“We’ll protect you and your doctors at our base.” He said, making the robot stand down.</p><p>“I really don’t want to be under lockdown for the rest of my life.” I said.</p><p>“You are my Captain’s son.” He said. “We won't make things difficult for you and you can come and go anytime you wish now that I see you are looking at the wagon like a caravan leader.”</p><p>“Damn, your good.” I said with a giggle. “That is exactly what came in my mind before you gave me a destination.”</p><p>Everyone smiled.</p><p>“I’ll meet you within one Klick to tell you more about what you are looking for if you wish and I wish to check on your goods.” He said.</p><p>“Are you alone?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes.” He said. “I’m a scout and informant for the mayor.”</p><p>“She might be dead.” I said.</p><p>“I heard, but we haven’t found her body so we won’t stop looking for her.” He said.</p><p>“What am I to you guys?” I asked.</p><p>“That’s now classified to the public and can not tell you within earshot of civilians.” He said. “Which is everyone, but you and military personal.”</p><p>“Well that’s don’t sound good and I’m no longer interested in knowing.” I said in discomfort, making him chuckle. “I’ll be moving in an hour max if all goes well.”</p><p>“Take your time sir.” He said, then flew away.</p><p>I turned around to see everyone standing there with discomfort on their faces.</p><p>“And now the thickened plot of my best friend just passed the enter at your own peril zone.” Devin said, making me smile.</p><p>“It appears so.” I said as I walked passed them, then watched the timer on the stove.</p><p>Once it beeped, I pulled the food out of the oven and started to serve it to my friends, then passed one to Sammy, Michael and Vlad.</p><p>“Tell me how I did please.” I said. “This was my first time with the aid of a video.”</p><p>Everyone looked to the food.</p><p>“Looks good to me.” Vlad said.</p><p>“Looks can be deceiving.” I said, making him smile before I took a bite. “However, not this time. I finally made my first successful dish on my own.”</p><p>Everyone smiled as they stared to eat, then Devin moaned as he started to inhale it.</p><p>“Slow down.” Darcy said with a smile.</p><p>“I can’t.” Devin moaned with a mouthful as food fell from it before he caught it with his plate, making me giggle.</p><p>“Good catch.” I said, making him smile with everyone. “There’s enough for one more helping for everyone. So do as she says.”</p><p>“I’ll try.” He said.</p><p>Once I finished with my first plate, I walked around the hospital and grabbed everything that would make great trade or be of help on the trip, then put it in the wagon. I took a deep breath and stabbed through the padding where the holes were and cut it out the wagon as I looked at the robot.</p><p>“Once everyone is ready, head east on the road.” I said to the robot that was staring at me. “Everyone else in a staggered formation all around the wagon.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” They said as one grabbed the steel neck yoke while the others got into position.</p><p>I looked towards the door to see everyone staring at me, then they finished up.</p><p>“Oh, anything inside the hospital is yours Sammy.” I said, making him look at me.</p><p>“Why are you giving everything to me?” He asked.</p><p>“Because your son was the first that made me feel something new that I’ll never forget and I felt loved again to.” I said. “That’s considered family to me.”</p><p>Michael smiled, then got into my wagon before hugging me with a french kiss as he fondled me, making Sammy smile.</p><p>“Then I guess my son is now old enough to move out.” Sammy said, making Michael look at him in alarm. “I'll see you every now and then buddy.”</p><p>“No I’m not abandoning you.” Michael yelped.</p><p>“Pick a side son.” Sammy said with a smile. “I can’t stay with him forever and I refuse to see you depressed while skipping out on what you like best from falling in love with him. I’ll give you until we break off to make your choice. Otherwise, I’m leaving without you and I’ll see you when we meet again.”</p><p>“With that said, we are ready.” Darcy said.</p><p>“Acknowledged.” The driver said and started pulling the wagon while the robots closed in as they followed the wagon with lasers scanning the horizon.</p><p>“I think you are more protected than the president sir.” The drone operator said, making me giggle as I glanced up to him as he followed with his toy.</p><p>“I think so to.” I said as I looked to Michael to see him staring out in space with his hand still on my crotch.</p><p>I grabbed his hand and put it in my pants, making him look at me.</p><p>“You are welcome with me if you choose, but please don’t make that face.” I said, making him smile weakly as he started to stroke me while taking a deep breath before I closed my eyes to enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. First transactions as a professional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, I need that in me.” Michael whined, making me smile before he pulled me deeper into the wagon and started to take off my gear while I noticed his dick was hard as it could be.</p>
<p>“Please take my anal cherry properly.” He said. “My dad refused to let anyone fuck me ever since he tried to, but he can’t stop that anymore if he's willing to let me go.”</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want.” I said.</p>
<p>He smiled as he started to take off his clothes. Once he was naked, he got on top of me and started to make out with me.</p>
<p>“What made you choose me as your partner?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Your a pure soul, a doc and…” He started to say before looking to the door. “Not so smelly like Vlad.”</p>
<p>I giggled.</p>
<p>“God, It’s so hard to sleep around him sometimes.” He said with a smile, making me giggle again. “And him drinking the Vodka crap that he makes isn’t helping. Do you know how to brew and do you drink?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t know how to brew.” I said. “I never tried drinking too.”</p>
<p>“Then, let me introduce you to something after you fuck me.” He said. “Make that my final transaction to you before I make my decision of moving in or not.”</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“That’s if I can.” He said with a slight whine. “I really don’t want to leave either of you. You are my first crush and he’s my first father figure. Both equal value to me.”</p>
<p>I smiled weakly as I nodded, then he got on his stomach before looking at me, making me roll onto him, then he held up the lube as he pulled it out of his pants. As I applied some, I pushed into him, making him moan in pain.</p>
<p>“No, your good on lube.” He moaned. “You're just so damn thick. Faster please.”</p>
<p>I smiled as my face heated up and started to fuck him, making his moans start to turn to pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yes, now that’s a good feeling.” He moaned with pure pleasure. “Fill me without a warning.”</p>
<p>I laid on top of him and started to kiss his neck as I fucked deeply before his walls started to clamp around me as he moaned.</p>
<p>“This is way better than fucking.” He moaned. “I love you buddy.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I kissed him on the lips in return, making him struggle to kiss me back. A few minutes later, he came again.</p>
<p>“Okay, can I feel your geyser now.” He whined. “You have a lot of endurance.”</p>
<p>I giggled.</p>
<p>“not so much when being double teamed or when I’m asleep.” I said with another giggle.</p>
<p>“Are you even close?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll try to focus on it.” I said and started to fuck him faster, making him let out long moans as I pounded his ass.</p>
<p>“Never mind on hurrying, this is the best if you pound me like that.” He moaned, making me smile.</p>
<p>A minute later, I felt the end approaching, making me start to pant and grunt.</p>
<p>“I said no warnings.” He moaned with a giggle. “I know you can’t help it. Let it rip buddy.”</p>
<p>Not long after, I pushed deep and came, making him moan.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s that stuff.” He said with a wisp of air while his body relaxed to jello before mumbling. “Just let me die and go to heaven on my own speed while you do your thing. You and your friend can fuck me during my sleep anytime you wish.”</p>
<p>I giggled as I pulled out of him, then kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” I said, making him smile, then cleaned myself off before I got armored up.</p>
<p>I looked back to him to see him in the same spot, so I stepped out of the wagon, making the robot look to me as I looked around to see my family was walking with the caravan as they talked to Sammy. I walked to them as I noticed Vlad was now making gloves with leather.</p>
<p>“I knocked him out.” I said, making Sammy chuckle.</p>
<p>“That’s good.” He said. “Has he made his decision.”</p>
<p>“No, but I think I made it harder for him in the process of knocking him out and I ask that you forgive me for that.” I said, making his smile weaken as he nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” He said. “He still has some time. Are you going to be a caravan like the soldier thinks?”</p>
<p>“The chances of that depends on the trip to the base.” I said. “The chances without an attack is yes. With an attack, depending on how many robots remain after the attack. I will not run a caravan with no guards. How do they charge by the way.”</p>
<p>“I charge at charging ports in hospitals, military bases and checkpoints or solar power sir.” A robot said.</p>
<p>“Okay, good.” I said. “So I don’t have to worry about you guys running out of power anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“Staff Sargent Bill Acres from the US Army is approaching your caravan sir.” The robot said. “Orders are being requested on approach.”</p>
<p>“Anyone armed with a firearm, lock onto them to ward away any bad ideas, but do not fire until they turn off their safety and show intentions on attacking the caravan or allies of the caravan.” I said as I looked to the soldier, making him grab his gun and turn his safety on and let it fall to his side while hold his hands out in the open. “Anyone that has their safety off and have no signs of aggression, tell then to turn it on before approaching, but don’t turn off the laser that is locked to their head.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” They said as they locked to his head.</p>
<p>“Slow to a stop so he can check our goods now that I know he’s the drone operator.” I said</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The wagon driver said as the robot next to me pointed to a panel on the side of the wagon.</p>
<p>I opened up the panel to see it was the goods and it had quite a lot more space for more.</p>
<p>“Damn, I love my wagon guys.” I said with a chuckle. “This makes my new job so much easier. What are you looking for sir.”</p>
<p>“Lunch and hydration.” He said with a smile as he noticed the compartments, making me pull out the ice chest. “I think I like your new wagon too.”</p>
<p>I opened up the chest, making him look inside.</p>
<p>“Oh god, that sausage looks so good.” He moaned.</p>
<p>“Two credits a link.” I said. “Yes I do trades.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he nodded before pulling out his PDA</p>
<p>“I’ll take two links and um…” He started to say before I pulled out the drinks. “And some water will do. Do you have a beer?”</p>
<p>“That be my department.” Vlad said. “Hospital’s serve no beer. He buy from me, yes?”</p>
<p>“Right, good point.” Bill said as I nodded, making Vlad smile.</p>
<p>"Serve him first and I'll get some after he's back at his post." I said, making him nod. “New Task for one of my guards. Find components to make a refrigerator compartment in the center of the wagon powered by battery and solar power. Make it to where there is an option to allow it to chill or heat the cabin as well if you can. I so don’t want to be in an oven or icebox.”</p>
<p>“Understood.” They said as everyone smiled while nodding.</p>
<p>“Is that it?” I asked as I pulled out the water and passed it to him.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would like your licorice.” He said.</p>
<p>“That’s up to Devin.” I said. “I gave up my share of candy to him as I started to panic and made the robots mixed them together.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s yours, just don't’ sell it all without getting more.” Devin said.</p>
<p>“Candy stores and candy makers are still out there in business.” Sammy said. “So you’ll most likely get more.”</p>
<p>“Okay good.” Devin said as I grabbed the bag and passed it to the man.</p>
<p>“That will be fifteen dollars.” I said. “Sorry credits.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Bill said as the PDA recorded the price. “It’s still understood what you meant. Accept transaction.”</p>
<p>it beeped before turning green.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much sir.” He said as he grabbed the goods, revealing the liver under the sausages he took. “Oh, it seems I’m not done. I’ll take that liver too.”</p>
<p>Beth gagged, making us giggle.</p>
<p>“You’re missing out.” He said. “I can make a mean stir-fry on the fire with that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so mean that it will empty my stomach instead of fill it.” She whined, making everyone giggle.</p>
<p>“That will be um…” I started to say and thought about it. “Ten?”</p>
<p>He nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>“Okay ten credits.” I said, making it register in the PDA. “Sorry, I never really sold the meat by itself before without making it with or into something like sausage.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He said. “Accept transaction. Again thank you.”</p>
<p>I nodded as he grabbed the meat.</p>
<p>“Just follow this road and you’ll find my base.” He said. “You will find two towns along the way to exchange goods as well.”</p>
<p>“What’s there if not captivity?” I asked, making him look to me in worry.</p>
<p>“You aren’t a monster you know.” He said. “Your reactions are understandable for being a child in an adult body. You are also a caravan now and we honor them into our base since they are taking a major risk to transport goods to people in need.”</p>
<p>“So you guys won't try to capture me as a lab rat now that I have two puzzle pieces that is telling me that I am one?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Two?” He said in confusion.</p>
<p>“The mayor lied and act suspicious when she injected me with your new Nanobots.” I said. “Then you telling me I’m now classified made me think you guys actually did something to me.”</p>
<p>He stared at me and confirmed my accusation by the message his face gave me.</p>
<p>“I will not be captured.” I growled. “If I see soldiers with guns coming at me, don’t expect…”</p>
<p>“No no, calm!” He yelped. “We aren’t the enemy. And what you are assuming is classified if it is true.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s true from what your face gave me.” I said. “Now go back to your post while I head to your base with being a caravan in mind.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Your as scary as your dad when angered.” He said, making me chuckle.</p>
<p>“I was a daddy’s boy before I thought he abandoned me.” I said, making his face fill with grief. “Don’t follow me with your drone. I’m tired of being spied on by you.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do that anyways.” He said as he walked to the others. “My post is to monitor the city and roads around it, then relay information from base to the city and back. Six pack of beer please.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” I said as Vlad passed him one and held up his PDA. “You have your destination driver. Move until the next customer or town.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The driver said as it started walking, making me walk to Sammy’s truck and got on it before walking to Vlad as he sat on the passenger chair that was moved to the back while my family stared at me, then Bill left us as I stepped forward. “Show me your booze.”</p>
<p>Vlad smiled as he stood up and pulled out a wooden crate that had more underneath it and placed it on his seat. Sammy started to follow my men as I noticed it had unlabeled bottles that contained, vodka, wine and whiskey along with his beer that he mentioned. Each bottle didn’t match the content unlike it would in the stores and it had a cork for a lid instead of a cap, making me pull off one each to identify the contents.</p>
<p>“I haven’t a faintest idea on how you make any of this stuff.” I said with a cough as I smelled the whiskey before I moaned. “Damn, that’s strong stuff.”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I refuse to tell.” Vlad said with a smile. “It my family recipes and business before plague in mother Russia. I barely escaped to build factory here and is only thing I know now. Er, besides shooting rifle on chest. I’m good with that to.”</p>
<p>“And being a scary wall of flesh too.” I said, making him chuckle with a grin as he nodded. “That’s fine, I don’t need to know your recipe. I’ll find another person to tell me how to make it or just buy them if It’s more complicated than I can handle. I’ll take two whole crates along with this corkscrew keychain.”</p>
<p>“Um, you can not afford.” He said as his smile faded and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m a billionaire, so try me.” I said as I put the keychain on my vest, making his face fill with disbelief. “I’m being a caravan leader slash travailing doc for the heck of it and don’t care about the money.”</p>
<p>“Okay, damn.” He said, making everyone chuckle as he pulled out his PDA while counting the bottles. “One corkscrew, twenty red wine, five white wine, ten vodka, twenty-five beer and sixteen whiskey.”</p>
<p>The PDA beeped, making it appear, then tallied it up, revealing five hundred fifty nine and a half of credits.</p>
<p>“That’s mere pocket change and you ripping yourself off greatly with each bottle being at least a twenty ounce.” I said, making him smile as I tapped my bracelet to his PDA. “But I accept the transaction if that’s what you want for it.”</p>
<p>I grabbed the crates as it beeped before I put it in the wagon, then went back to them and looked at their goods.</p>
<p>“Any fresh meats that I didn’t give you?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No.” Vlad said. “Meat like booze.”</p>
<p>I chuckled as I nodded.</p>
<p>“I hear you.” I said, making him smile, then grabbed a box of beef jerky and moved to him.</p>
<p>He counted them up.</p>
<p>“Fifty beef jerky.’ He said, making it come up to one hundred dollars.</p>
<p>“Seriously, you are ripping yourself off.” I said as I tapped my bracelet to it. “Accept.”</p>
<p>I turned to leave, making the girls grab a bag before I could get passed them, then I put them in the wagon. AS it was packed, I spotted a town just a head.</p>
<p>“Should I go wake him?” I asked as I looked back, making Sammy face fill with sorrow, then he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Tell him that I love him and think he’s better off with you and I’ll see him when our paths cross again.” He said.</p>
<p>I nodded before he passed my wagon and headed to the town. I got into the wagon to see Michael sitting there naked still with grief on his face.</p>
<p>“I can always stop him.” I said.</p>
<p>“No, I prefer to be with you.” He said. “I just wish I didn’t feel I abandoned him.”</p>
<p>I nodded as I took a deep breath and laid down before closing my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Town in chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up from something going down my throat just to feel cum emptying inside my stomach while I was being triple teamed with Michael in my mouth and Beth under me.</p>
<p>“Sorry for waking you.” Michael moaned and pulled out.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I said. “How am I not waking up from being penetrated in the ass?”</p>
<p>“I think you got used to it since I fucked you at least twenty times already.” Devin said.</p>
<p>“Jeez guys.” I whined. “I’m not a sex doll.”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled as I sighed while Beth stared in worry.</p>
<p>“Are you not wanting us to fuck you in your sleep anymore?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine.” I said with a sigh. “I just wish I didn’t feel like a male slut.”</p>
<p>A second later Devin pushed in and came with a moan before pulling out, making me pull out of Beth to see cum oozing out of her.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” She said. “Please don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” I said as I started to clean myself up, then got dressed.</p>
<p>Once I stepped out of the wagon, I noticed we were in the town with my guards missing.</p>
<p>“Where is my guards?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Charging sir.” A man said, making me look to him to see he was a doctor. “Before you ask it’s free. Are you interested in surplus supplies though?”</p>
<p>“Why are you talking to me as if I’m in command with my boss right beside you?” I asked, making him look to her in confusion.</p>
<p>“Not anymore.” She said. “You showed me you can be a better leader than I and your skills in medicine and surgery is way better than mine.”</p>
<p>“Um, I never performed surgery before.” I said nervously</p>
<p>“Good enough from what I saw.” She said.</p>
<p>“So you don’t deny the medicine part?” A woman asked, making me look to her to see another doctor but this one was a supervisor form what her ID told me.</p>
<p>“I know a few things Nancy.” I said as I nodded. “Not an expert, but I know enough to save someone and survive.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded.</p>
<p>“Can you answer my second’s question?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll check out your stock.” I said, making her smile widen as she pointed to herbs pills and bandages on a the table.</p>
<p>I walked to them and grabbed all her Goldenseal and bandages before I turned to her.</p>
<p>She smiled</p>
<p>“Can you tell me what that plant does?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Its consumed in tea to treat respiratory and digestive problems.” I said. “It may also combat bacterial diarrhea and urinary tract infections. But I’m guessing it really for the Diarrhea since the Nanobots will cure everything else.”</p>
<p>“Nanobots aren’t common honey and aren’t cheap.” She said, making me look to Darcy as she stared at me nervously. “Who are you if you have them in you?”</p>
<p>“Someone important it seems and don’t know how important if my girlfriend is keeping secrets from me.” I said as I looked to her, making her face fill with discomfort as she nodded before she looked passed me. I turned around to see her second staring in disbelief before he held up his PDA, showing my price. I completed the transaction and put it in my wagon.</p>
<p>“How long till my guards are ready?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Anytime you wish.” He said. “Your nap lasted all night.”</p>
<p>“Damn, why am I so damn tired recently?” I asked, making the boys giggle. “Right, never mind. I know how now.”</p>
<p>They giggled again as the girls smiled.</p>
<p>“Anything special in this town?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Define special.” She said.</p>
<p>“Someone that will take my spare guns off me.” I said, then smacked my lips as I craved something. “Or perhaps a milkshake to try to take a dent off for my list of cravings.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“The police will take the guns and the milkshake will be from the Ice cream store down the street a few blocks.” She said as she pointed passed me. “Just wander around, this place isn’t that huge. Just stay out of the places with a red X on the entrance.</p>
<p>“what’s there?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing but trouble.” She said. “There is gang's here.”</p>
<p>“Can’t seem to not run into the crap.” I whined with a whimper.</p>
<p>“Yes, I heard of your skills and deeds.” She said with a weak smile. “I’m happy to have you near me.”</p>
<p>“Great, you want what's in my pants too.” I grumbled, making everyone giggle as her face filled with color.</p>
<p>“Its not a must.” She said nervously. “But yes I do crave that.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I turned around toward the ice cream store to see Beth biting her lip while she held back her smile. Darcy grabbed for me, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>“I don’t fully trust you anymore if you are holding back stuff.” I said, making her whine.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I was told not to tell what I know.” She whined.</p>
<p>“What do you know?” I asked. “Not much.”</p>
<p>“What happened to me during my crash and how bad of shape was I?” I asked. “What did you guys do to me and how much of me isn’t an experiment if any?”</p>
<p>She stared at me as if I hit the area of what she wasn’t allowed to tell. I sighed as I shook my head and walked passed her. I came up to the ice cream shop with a single woman was serving ice cream to a girl and a boys they stared a man that was armed to the teeth nervously while he stared at the woman with no emotions.</p>
<p>“Two credits or even trade.” The woman said, making the man put up his PDA before the woman tapped hers to it.</p>
<p>“Accept.” The man said as I walked up behind him, then he turned around and looked at me before looking me up and down.</p>
<p>“Move.” He said, making me step out of the way before he walked passed me.</p>
<p>“Please help us.” The girl whispered, making me look to her to see she was looking to me.</p>
<p>“With?” I asked, making her look to the man.</p>
<p>“He’s a bandit and stole my brother and me from our family before killing them in front of us.” She whispered. “Now we are his toy.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Do you have proof for the police that he’s a bandit?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Outside!” The man demanded as she gasped before grabbing the boy and pull him to her as he was about to run to his side.</p>
<p>“Please, you have to trust my word.” She cried.</p>
<p>“I do, but I don’t know how the law works anymore.” I said</p>
<p>“There is no law and I have to have one finger on the trigger at all times.” The woman said, making me look to her to see her staring in worry before I noticed a hole in the counter with a gun attached to it lined up to my face,</p>
<p>I stepped out of the line of fire with discomfort from not seeing that.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry honey, I’ll never kill a child.” She said with more worry. “The police don’t do anything unless they see it themselves or if the mayor tells them to after you report it to him.”</p>
<p>“Seriously.” I grumbled.</p>
<p>“Outside now!” The man roared.</p>
<p>A second later he stepped in and aimed a gun towards us.</p>
<p>“I said now!” He growled with rage on his face, then pulled back the hammer as I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head before I turned to the woman as she stared in shock.</p>
<p>“Milkshake please.” I said, making her nod nervously as I put my gun away.</p>
<p>“Why did you kill him?” The girl asked.</p>
<p>“One, pointing a gun at a child to get what he wants is child abuse and that is a crime itself.” I said. “If there is no law, then I will be the judge jury and executioner. And second reason, I don’t like guns pointed towards me even if they aren't pointed at me directly. Take the goods off his body and live the best you can.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She said with disbelief. “He has a lot of money and we’ll live just fine with it. I know the password to and can change the voice recognition to match it to me. What do you want for helping me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, this vigilante don’t care about rewards if you don’t wish to give one.” I said, making her stare at me in confusion before she pulled her brother to the man and grabbed his PDA, but left everything else as she fled the store.</p>
<p>I looked to the woman to see her staring at me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” She asked as she held up a plastic cup with my shake.</p>
<p>“None of your business.” I said. “How much?”</p>
<p>“Two credits or a trade.” She said.</p>
<p>I walked to the man and patted him down before taking his AK-47, 1911, sawed off shotgun, knives, five boxes ammo for each gun, four grenade, medicine and even some condoms with other sex related items.”</p>
<p>I passed the condoms to the woman, making her smile as her face filled with color.</p>
<p>“Okay, that works, thanks.” She said, then looked to my ID. “Are you willing to use one with me, doctor Reeds, that is eighteen…”</p>
<p>Her face filled with disbelief.</p>
<p>“Seriously, you don’t look it.” She said.</p>
<p>I giggled as I took the shake and left the store before dragging the body away, then tossed it in a ditch before I started looking for the police, but before I could, someone grabbed my arm, making me look to the person to see it was the woman.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you another shake for it.” She said, making me giggle as my face started to heat up before her face filled with disbelief. “Okay, that’s a first. How are you not used to this stuff and how do you not know the law don’t work for us poor and powerless anymore.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about me.” I said. “All your going to get out of me is I’m a caravan leader.”</p>
<p>I pointed to Devin and Michael that was staring at me with a smile</p>
<p>“They will gladly take your offer.” I said, making her look to them.</p>
<p>“Um, who are they and how old are they?” She asked.</p>
<p>“My traveling companions and friends.” I said. “They are underage if you care about age, but if they don’t care, then I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“Um…” She started to say with discomfort on her face, then took a deep breath as she walked to them and held up a condom. “You guys willing to use this?”</p>
<p>They smiled as they nodded before looking to me in concern.</p>
<p>“Why that face?” She asked.</p>
<p>“He needs a release with that stress of his, but he’s too stressed to let it happen now and we have to try to release him in his sleep.” Devin said with a slight whine. “I’m fearing he’s going to crack with these hitmen hunting him.”</p>
<p>She looked to me in worry, making me look forward before I started walking. A few minutes later, I found a sign saying, ‘follow signs to courthouse’. I looked passed it and found another not to far pointing down another street. As I got to the courthouse, I noticed a cop standing outside the door before he looked at me. I stepped up before he placed his hand on his gun while he grabbed my arm with his other hand.</p>
<p>“State your name, occupation and…” He started to say as he looked at my ID before his face filled with nervousness, then he yanked back. “As you were, my saint.”</p>
<p>I chuckled.</p>
<p>“No need to fear your ally sir.” I said, making him smile nervously.</p>
<p>I stepped in and looked around to see a man in a suit as he was fixing a coffee machine.</p>
<p>“You must be the mayor.” I said. “The wiring is backwards on the hotplate. The wire you are holding isn’t for the clock too.”</p>
<p>“I am and you have a good eye.” He said as he swapped them before he turned to me and gasped. “Who let this over packed child in without disarming him?”</p>
<p>“I won’t be so packed in a minute if you are willing to take some of it off me.” I said.</p>
<p>He looked to my ID.</p>
<p>“Oh forgive me mister Reeds.” He said. “I didn’t realize you were heading my way. Yes, I’ll take any guns you don’t want.”</p>
<p>I gave him all the guns beside the AK-47 and my old pistols.</p>
<p>“My god, the rumors about you are true.” He whined. “You really are being hunted if you have all these guns.”</p>
<p>“Afraid so, now please show me what you are offering so I can get out of this town to prevent killing all the cops here to.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t kill them.” He whined.</p>
<p>“Sure feels like it.” I said. “Transaction please.”</p>
<p>He sighed as he grabbed each weapon and started to look them over before logging it into his PDA. Once he was finished he showed me, revealing no money, but instead food from the their supplies.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s a unusual trade for a government official.” I said. “Are you out of money?”</p>
<p>“No, but we are getting low.” He said. “Is this not acceptable.”</p>
<p>“No it is, just not used to it, but can I add something to it?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He said.</p>
<p>“That MP5 was my original weapon before I recently upgraded to this rifle. “I wish you to add a vest full of mags that that goes with it and a crate of seven six two. In exchange of all my nine mill for my old gun.”</p>
<p>“Yes of course.” He said quickly and nearly leaped out of his skin from his excitement, making me giggle. “Sorry, our guns need that and we go through it like water. Someone get it for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Show me the goods for the rest of the deal and you will have to tell me when you think its a fair deal since everyone seems to not like my answers when I make deals with guns as the item being sold.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Everyone thinks I’m ripping myself off.” I said.</p>
<p>He nodded with a smile and walked me to a room, making me take all their raw roasts, dry meats, rice, noodles, fresh veggies, water with most of their perishables and medical supplies.</p>
<p>“Okay that feels about right to me.” He said. “Do you agree?”</p>
<p>“No, I feel I’m putting you guys deeper into poverty and making it to where you guys starve to death soon.” I whined.</p>
<p>“We got food up the butt here.” He said with a chuckle. “Ammo, weapons and body protection is another story. That is the reason I’m giving so much.”</p>
<p>I turned to him before I tapped my bracelet to his PDA as he held it up while a cop gave me a crate and magazines that was already full.</p>
<p>“Accept.” He said, making me start packing my backpack and vest.</p>
<p>“Here take this too, on the house.” He said as I struggled to pick up the goods that couldn't fit my bag.</p>
<p>I look to him to see he was pointed a shallow, but wide red metal wagon with steel support rails that I used to have when I was seven and made my dog pull me around in it everywhere I go. It looked to be able to hold about five hundred pounds with the APC like tires and other modifications that was made to it. I smiled as I had great memories with that thing.</p>
<p>“No one is buying it anyways.” The mayor said. “Will you take it to give my storage some more space for more goods?”</p>
<p>“For a price.” I said as I nodded, making him smile and placed the rest of the goods in it. “Do you have anymore 5.56 and spare 50 AE and 45 cal? I would like to pay with money now that you guys are hurting.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.” He said, then looked to the cop. “Get him all the ammo for his Eagle and rifle.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The cop said as he left us before the mayor looked to me.</p>
<p>“Sorry, we need the 45 cal.” He said.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” I said. “My colt is my backup pistol anyway.”</p>
<p>He nodded before the cop came back with ten crates.</p>
<p>“Damn, I won’t have to worry about ammo for awhile.” I said softly, making them smile as they nodded. “This should get you a decent chunk of change too.”</p>
<p>He held up his PDA to show he was selling it all for one grand.</p>
<p>“Seriously.” I said with a slight whine, then sighed. “As you wish.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he fiddled with the PDA and showed it to me again, showing me he put it up to five grand.</p>
<p>“Much better and thanks for making me not so volatile with those spitting weapons that was in my backpack.” I said with a smile, making him smile as he nod.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much sir.” He said as I tapped the PDA.</p>
<p>“Accept.” I said as I nodded and put the ammo in the wagon and started to take it out of the courthouse.</p>
<p>Just as I stepped foot outside, a crack of a rifle sounded as something wet hit my neck while blood flew passed my face, then the door guard fell on me, making me stagger as I looked toward the shot to see a sniper on a bridge loading another round.</p>
<p>“This is fucking getting annoying!” I roared as I turned to him and shot a long burst with my AK-47, making him fall off the bridge.</p>
<p>“We lost our sniper!” A man roared behind me just as someone grabbed me.</p>
<p>I pulled out my knife and stab the man in the leg, making him roar out as he let me go before I turned to him and slit his throat before putting it away in one swift motion. As he started to fall into me, I spotted about fifty more men with rifles In cover and out in the open. I put my arm through the man’s vest and held him like a shield as I hid half my body behind the concrete wall of the courthouse. I leaned on it while the courthouse gave the body some support so it I could hold him with one arm with ease. The men opened fired and the body started to shake as he was pounded. I pointed my rifle around my meat shield and started to pick them off with short bursts until I heard a click from my gun.</p>
<p>I let my gun fall to my side as I grabbed the man's sidearm and started to use it before I found out it was a Glock 18.</p>
<p>“God with the spitting weapons.” I growled as I set it to single fire.</p>
<p>The bullets started to go through his armor and into my arm, but I endured as I moaned and dropped the pistol once it clicked, then pulled out a grenade from my gadget pocket. I gasped as I almost dropped it, but snatched it out of the air and pulled the pin with my teeth just as a gasp sounded from within the courthouse.</p>
<p>“Grenade, back.” The mayor yelped as I let the spoon loose, then lobbed it into the men after cooking it for two seconds.</p>
<p>A roar sounded with the enemy as a few men went flying while I pulled out my Eagle before unloading that, then unloaded my colt before I was finished with the men that I could see. I tossed the man aside before I stepped in the courthouse and loaded the next mags for my guns. More gun fire sounded outside, but it sounded like pistols. I pulled out another grenade as I scanned the area for anymore, but only spotted several startled cops, making them put their guns away as they saw me looking to them while my girls and several civilians stared in disbelief. I put my grenade away and raised my rifle as I stepped out before I scanned the roofs and windows to see no one with a gun. The cops put their hands in the open with fear on their faces when I got closer to them.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?” The mayor yelped, making me spin around and fire at him, taking him down as I hit him in the leg.</p>
<p>“Well that was stupid.” I growled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He moaned and covered his face with fear before I crouched to him and dug out the bullet, then patched him up while he stared at me in disbelief. “You’re lucky that I only hit you in the leg and not the face like the idiots that won’t give up.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me.” He moaned under his breath as he held it.</p>
<p>“Nothing to forgive, now breathe for me please.” I said with a smile, making him exhale before I got the last stitch in. “Are you willing to take these guns too while I make you out of food?”</p>
<p>He nodded with an exhausted smile on his face before I pulled him to his feet, then watched him limped to the courthouse while I started to loot the men. Once I had all the guns and armor, I was weighed down to my limit. I turned back to see an armed man standing there with his hand out in surrender.</p>
<p>“Are you for hire sir?” He asked nervously, then pointed to a horse and wagon.</p>
<p>“No, I’m a caravan leader myself as well as a travailing doc.” I said as I pointed to my ID that was on the ground from being knocked off by the armor.</p>
<p>He looked to it as I passed him, then placed the guns and ammo that I don’t need on a table before I went out to get my ID, then went back inside as the mayor check them out before putting them in his PDA.</p>
<p>“You might want to pick up the order or you are going to have pure anarchy in the streets soon.” I said.</p>
<p>“Easier said than done with my budget that’s seems to be getting smaller each year.” He said as I grabbed my wagon, then put them in the storage room. “At least I’m not worried about people going hungry around here with how much food comes in.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I shook my head since that won't help anything without order.</p>
<p>“Do you ask only for money instead of trade with buyers?” I asked as we stepped into the room.</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s still not enough.” He said as I started to picked through my goods that he traded. “I’m so glad my men take goods as payment.</p>
<p>“Once I had the last of his goods, I couldn’t get it all in my wagon, making me look around.</p>
<p>“One moment, I think I have a shopping cart in my other storage room." He said. "I still don’t think that’s enough so pick through that too.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I followed him to the room, revealing the shopping cart he mention before I set the goods inside, then started to pick through his goods.</p>
<p>“Okay that’s good.” He said as I filled up the cart, making me shake my head before he chuckled. “Don’t worry about it doc. I’m serious about how much food we get.”</p>
<p>“Then you need to start selling it to your neighbors since the city is in need of food if the homeless are robbing traders for their food there.” I said as I looked to him, making him stare at me as if he didn’t think about that. “Seriously, unbelievable.”</p>
<p>He giggled as I started to head out of the courthouse. As I got to the door, I peeked around to see the cops with their guns drawn as they scanned the area for more men.</p>
<p>“I’m coming out, hold fire.” I said.</p>
<p>“Understood sir.” They said as I started to pull my wagon toward my home, making Darcy come running to me.</p>
<p>“Stay away please.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I lied to you.” She whined.</p>
<p>“Why did you lie to me?” I asked. “Do you have nanobots in you?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“Are you immune?” I asked, making her stare at me as if she didn't know.</p>
<p>“I needed to take the vaccine each month that is passed out in each city and town, but i don't know anymore.” She said. “There is a cure, but i'm not allow to tell who has it.”</p>
<p>“How many are immune?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I only heard you were.” She said.</p>
<p>“So that’s why I’m important.” I said with a sigh. “My blood has the cure.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I closed my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The party wagon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I so wish I didn’t fear needles or I would give as much blood as they need.” I whined.</p>
<p>“They have your blood.” She said. “That’s how they made a vaccine.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t say that I’m the only immune person.” I whined, then stared out in disbelief. “Is that why the contractor wants me so bad?”</p>
<p>Her face filled with distress, then she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Don’t think about that.” She said, making me nod as I focused on walking. “Please patch yourself up if your not going to let me do it.”</p>
<p>I looked to my arm as I didn’t even feel it anymore, then I put it closer to my face to see it wasn’t too bad and the bleeding was slow.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you do it once I have everything packed." I said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said. “Can I have your trust again?”</p>
<p>“That’s not easily gained when lost.” I said.</p>
<p>“Can I at least have your body when I need it?” She whined, making me giggle with a few people that was nearby.</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” I said as I came up to our home, then started to pack up the goods. Once it was packed, I got into the wagon to see the boys fucking the ice cream woman still.</p>
<p>“Jeez, how much endurance do you have?” I asked.</p>
<p>“She’s dead.” Michael moaned. “I’m about there too and I think my condom might have popped already.”</p>
<p>I giggled as I pulled my wagon into my home before leaning it against the wall to make more room.</p>
<p>“We aren’t keeping the blowup doll, now take her back home.” I said, making Beth bust out laughing outside.</p>
<p>“Alice, time to go before my boss has a fit from trying to take you with.” Devin said.</p>
<p>“Take me with, I don’t care.” She mumbled.</p>
<p>“No, you have a home and job to do.” I said. “Get dressed and back home please.”</p>
<p>She whined as Michael got out from under her, making me sigh as I started to dress her, then pulled her out of the wagon.</p>
<p>“Come on.” She whined. “I can never get a good boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Convince one of them to stay with you, then you can have one.” I said.</p>
<p>“Not happening.” The boy said at the same time, making me sigh.</p>
<p>“Sorry ma’am.” I said. “Please go home.”</p>
<p>She let out a whimper before starting to walk home.</p>
<p>“Please don’t knock out the next person like that.” I said, making Beth giggle as Darcy grabbed my arm and started to patch me up.</p>
<p>“I need my guard to get into their positions.” I said before I noticed a fridge next to my wagon. “Wait, there’s solar powered fridges?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s a normal fridge.” She said.</p>
<p>“Where’s the cord?” I asked, making her look to it.</p>
<p>“You got a broken fridge Beth.” She said.</p>
<p>“I know, I got it from the scrapyard.” She said. “The robots will fix it up and upgrade it.”</p>
<p>I looked to the hospital to see the supervisor was staring at me.</p>
<p>“My robots please.” I said.</p>
<p>“Right.” She said as she left us.</p>
<p>Once I was patched up they came to me and got into position</p>
<p>“One of you upgrade this to a solar powered fridge.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” One of them said and grabbed it before getting to work.</p>
<p>“Driver, start heading east to our destination again.” I said, making it start to pull as I got in the wagon and knocked myself out with the pillow.</p>
<p>“Shit he’s awake.” Someone whispered as I felt myself inside someone, making me open my eyes to see the girl I saved from the slaver on top of me with nervousness on her face.</p>
<p>“Please don’t panic.” She whined.</p>
<p>“I won’t.” I said. “I’m guessing I’m currency?”</p>
<p>“Kinda.” She said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean kinda.” I asked.</p>
<p>“You’re the product.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” I said with a sigh as I pushed her off to see I filled her up already. “Just don’t sell me away.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a slaver and would never sell my boyfriend away.” She growled. “Now pay up please Peggy. You said a box full until he wakes.”</p>
<p>“Yes I know.” She said as I got out of the wagon to see it was night time before I spotted several teens on a wagon, but no adults.</p>
<p>“Tell me you didn’t become the slaver.” I growled.</p>
<p>“No, she’s giving us rides.” A boy said. “You have some brass ones if you walk outside naked.”</p>
<p>I giggled as Peggy passed me a box.</p>
<p>“Get what you want saint.” She said, making me nod and walk to the wagon before I looked in to see lots of food and drink. I grabbed a bag of entrails with half melted ice.</p>
<p>“Whos the hunter?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Traded.” Peggy said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as I put it in the box and got into the wagon, making a girl grab my dick nervously.</p>
<p>“No, I’m done fucking for awhile and no I don’t care if you touch me.” I said, making several more hands touch my body while someone started to suck my balls before I grunted.</p>
<p>“Seriously, you had to find a loophole to my words.” I grunted, making a girl giggle. “Fine, you can have that until I fill this box.”</p>
<p>Someone started to finger fuck me while a boy got under me and started to suck me, making me grunt again, but I continued to fill the box with great effort to concentrate. Once I was full, I started to feel my climax approaching just as I felt something wet hit my face, making me flinch before I looked to the person to see it was a boy cumming.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said nervously.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” I moaned. “My girls will clean it up and I’m about to do it myself.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait.” Beth said with a mouth full as I noticed she traded places with the boy sucking me. Once I came, she started to suck faster as I moaned.</p>
<p>“Okay time for me to get back on the road.” I moaned as I stood up and I got off the wagon. “Can’t believe how that wagon isn’t chaotic with that many horny teens on it.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean.” Peggy said. “But man it’s good fun each night.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I put the box in the compartment.</p>
<p>“Can we stop for dinner?” Darcy asked.</p>
<p>“Really, you didn’t stop earlier?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No, we wanted you to cook.” She said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as I reach for my armor</p>
<p>“Naked please.” My girls said, making the teens giggle as I froze.</p>
<p>“Very well.” I said as I put on my armor. “Just not protected.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” They said as I grabbed my rifle and wrapped it around me.</p>
<p>“How is a tank top protection?” A boy asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a ballistic vest.” I said as I started to gather flammable materials.</p>
<p>“Yeah right.” He said before someone touched my back. “The hell, when did that come out?”</p>
<p>“A long time ago.” Beth said. “They are way expensive, but lighter, stronger and built to last longer then trauma plates.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked, then looked to her slit and breasts. “A-and Can I fuck you?”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled.</p>
<p>“What do you have for my side of the deal?” She asked. “And do you agree to wear a condom? He’s the only one that will impregnate me.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes I don’t mind.” He said with shaken words. “Um, l-let me go find something that I can give you.”</p>
<p>“Calm please.” Beth said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“My bag please sis.” The boy said. “Don’t resist, I need my cherry taken with this hot girl.”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled.</p>
<p>“Can I have mine taken then?” She asked and only sounded to be twelve.</p>
<p>“I’m not stopping you.” He said.</p>
<p>"Party time everyone!” Peggy yelped, making me snort as I started to build the fire.</p>
<p>“This bandwagon is becoming unbelievable.” I mumbled, making Darcy giggle as she sat next to me once I got the flames in the grass, then she passed me a large box of food to cook before I spoke up. “No booze will be sold to you guys.”</p>
<p>A few whined as I grabbed the food while Darcy placed a makeshift grill over the fire.</p>
<p>“They payed.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” I said as I shook my head. “I’ll gladly feed children for free if they had nothing.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she nodded. Once the food was on the pan, I got to my knees and put it on the grill, then started to cook. Not a second later, someone grabbed my hips and pushed their dick into me. I looked back from it not being thick like my boys and it kinda felt like a few fingers. I noticed a boy about twelve and he wasn’t using his fingers as i noticed pure disbelief on his face as he fucked furiously. I looked forward in shock before Darcy’s face fill with worry.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop him?” She whispered, making me shake my head.</p>
<p>“Not my first one that was passed my discomfort zone.” I said. “I don’t know how he can even penetrate me. I’m open to everyone if you guys are alright with it.”</p>
<p>“Then can you take my cherry?” The sister said, making my heart pound in my head as I froze with a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, stay calm.” Darcy whined with more worry. “You can always say no if you want.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t.” The girl whined. “I really want to have sex with a hero.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath before I looked to her to see her completely naked along with all the others that watched Beth get fucked by the boy, then I nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>She got in front of me before starting to suck me, making me stare at her in disbelief as she didn’t hesitate at all and she was kinda good.</p>
<p>“Did you do this before?” I asked, making her look to her brother with nervous eyes before she nodded.</p>
<p>“Was it him?” I asked, making her nod.</p>
<p>“During his sleep.” She said. “Please don’t tell and I didn’t fuck him. I just like the taste of his cum.”</p>
<p>“So you only want my cum?” I asked, making her shake her head.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me after this.” She said, making me take a shaky breath as I looked back to the food.</p>
<p>“I’ll take over when you cum.” Darcy said, making me nod with another shaky breath. “Please calm yourself.”</p>
<p>“I’m trying.” I said just as I felt my climax approaching. “Crap, the adrenaline is making me go quick.”</p>
<p>She giggled.</p>
<p>“Sorry for laughing.” She said just as I came into her mouth, making the boy gasp as he pushed his pelvis to me as he hugged me with a convulsing body.</p>
<p>“God that squeezing felt good.” He moaned as he stopped.</p>
<p>Darcy grab the spatula as the girl moaned as she sucked me faster.</p>
<p>“Damn you taste better than my brother.” She said, making Darcy giggle.</p>
<p>“Thank you hero.” The boy moaned as he pulled out of me. "That was the best feeling ever."</p>
<p>The girl got in my face and kissed me on the lips.</p>
<p>“Ready?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Not really.” I said softly.</p>
<p>“Please.” She begged with a soft whine.</p>
<p>“I said yes already.” I said, making her smile before she pulled me to my wagon and got in.</p>
<p>“No not him Cassidy. The boy yelped.</p>
<p>“Leave me alone.” She growled.</p>
<p>“He’s too big for you.” He growled.</p>
<p>“You got your pick, now let me pick mine.” She growled. “Get in the way and I’m leaving you.”</p>
<p>He stared at her in disbelief before he sighed.</p>
<p>“Please be as gentle as you can.” He said, making me nod before his face fill with worry. “Are you doing it against your will?”</p>
<p>“Make him change his mind and I’ll leave you.” Cassidy growled. “I’m tired of you always controlling me."</p>
<p>He sighed as he went back to his fucking while the girl pulled me into the wagon as I noticed Beth staring at me in worry.</p>
<p>“Come on.” She said,.</p>
<p>I stepped into the wagon and closed the door before she got on the floor and stared at me, making me stare at her before she reached out her arms.</p>
<p>“Come on, no cold feet please.” She said, making me crack a smile from that one since my mom said that all the time.</p>
<p>I got over her before I grabbed Michael’s lube and started to lather it like icing to my favorite cake, then got down over her, making her kiss my lips.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be scared.” She said, making me nod before she grabbed my dick and lined it up to her.</p>
<p>I looked to it to see she might actually be big enough for me. She looked to me before I noticed she was losing her patience with me as she stared at me in frustration, making me grab her hips and lift them up to where she was an arch, then pushed in slowly, making blood seep out of her as I got the head in. I looked to her face to see slight pain in it, before I pushed more in. Soon she took the head with no change in her face. A few seconds later, I started to feel her tight walls around half my shaft, making me let out a shuttering exhale as I closed my eyes from it being so divine.</p>
<p>“I like that face.” She said. “It feels nice for me to.”</p>
<p>A second later, she took three fourths of me, then my head touched her back wall, making her gasp.</p>
<p>“That was a good feeling.” She said with disbelief in her voice, making me smile. “Tap it again.”</p>
<p>I started to fuck her slowly, tapping her back wall each time, making her gasp and moan as pleasure filled her voice. I started to speed up from gaining confidence.</p>
<p>“Something's happening.” She moaned. “I think I’m going to pee, but I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” I moaned. “I’ll clean it up.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She mooed out as her walls crushed me, making me grunt. “Oh god, that was a good feeling. Make me feel it again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can.” I moaned. “I’m getting close.”</p>
<p>“Inside.” She said, making me open my eyes as I froze to see her open hers before she begged. “Please.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I started to fuck her again, then pushed to her back wall as I came, making her gasp with shock on her face as my cum started to gush out of her around my shaft, then she moaned with love growing on her face.</p>
<p>“Thank you hero.” She moaned, making me nod as I pulled out of her, then sat down.</p>
<p>She got up and moved in front of me and started to lick me clean, then started to suck me until I came again. Finally satisfied, she kissed me on the lips and left me while I stared at the floor wondering why I couldn’t say no to her.</p>
<p>“Shit.” The brother said. “I’m so sorry guys.”</p>
<p>“About what?” Beth asked. “Damn it.”</p>
<p>The wagon shook before someone touched me, making me look to the person to see it was Darcy as she stared at me In worry.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” I said. “She made me cum in her and I couldn’t refuse her no matter how hard I tried to force myself to.”</p>
<p>“It’s what the customer wanted.” She said. “You can’t refuse the customer.”</p>
<p>“What did she pay for that?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You want payment?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No, I just can’t believe I did something so wrong and can’t do anything to stop it from happening.” I said with a slight whine.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath as I got out of the wagon while the teens stared at me in worry as the girl that I fucked was putting on her clothes, then got under some blankets in the wagon as if she had no conscience at all. I took a deep breath and went to the fire before I knelt down.</p>
<p>“Please no more as young as her guys.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Is he even still willing?” A girl asked. “And there is no more as young as her.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but please take it slow if you ask him and wait until after the food is cooked.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“Can I touch him while he cooks?” The girl asked, making everyone look to me before I nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll sleep out side for you guys to fuck me.” I said. “Just don’t hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>Everyone smiled as they moved to me before I focused on the food. A boy started to fuck me while a girl put her head between my legs and started to suck anything she can get into her mouth, making me look to her at her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Pick a body part please and stop being a weirdo.” I said, making her smile as a few giggled, then she gasped as she looked between my legs.</p>
<p>I looked back to see her getting fucked by the same boy that fucked me.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he can’t cum.” I said, making her nod and go back to her sucking.</p>
<p>Once half the people got their food, the person came in me, making me look back to see him to be at least seventeen, so I looked forward.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said, making me nod.</p>
<p>“Sir, you must pay before doing that.” Beth growled. “Thanks, please be gentle with him.”</p>
<p>Just as she said that, someone grabbed my waist and shoved a large dick into me, making me moan out in pain before I grunted as a hairy pelvis touched my ass. I looked back to see a grown man was fucking me while a caravan wagon was behind him.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said nervously.</p>
<p>“Do you know who I am?” I moaned, making him nod nervously. “Then you should know that I protect the caravans, not harm them.”</p>
<p>He smiled weakly as he started to fuck me while I looked back to the food.</p>
<p>“May I have your cooking to?” He grunted.</p>
<p>“Yes, what do you want and how many.” I moaned.</p>
<p>“Two flame cooked pork chops.” He grunted with gasp. “Damn you're so freaking tight.”</p>
<p>Everyone giggled.</p>
<p>“Two servings of any veggie and garlic bread if you have any.” He moaned.</p>
<p>“We do.” Darcy said as she pulled it out of a wagon.</p>
<p>“Twenty-five credit or an even trade.” I moaned as I grabbed my dick and put it in the girls mouth, making her look to my face. “Yes, I’m about to cum.”</p>
<p>She smiled as she started to suck me while my eyes closed, then I came, making the man moan.</p>
<p>“No, don’t crush me.” He whined, making my girls bust out laughing.</p>
<p>"How can someone as small as him crush a giant like you dad?” A woman asked with a giggle just as he came with a moan. “Damn, that’s a new record.”</p>
<p>The man pulled out of me, making me fall over as I closed my eyes with pants of exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The eventful night continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like I’m taking over.” Darcy said. “Is that alright sir?”</p>
<p>“Yes, as long as it’s his recipe.” He said.</p>
<p>“Damn it.” She said. “Honey do you have enough energy to do that for him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I’ll try.” I said. “No more fucking until I’m asleep please.”</p>
<p>“Damn.” The man's daughter whined. “I wanted him awake.”</p>
<p>“Damn it.” I whined with a whimper. “I’m so not cut out for this. Fine, I’ll try to resist as long as I can.”</p>
<p>The leader chuckled as I sat up and started to cook the food again before someone picked me up.</p>
<p>“Move please sweetie.” The man said, making the girl that was under me move, then a woman that looked to be in her early twenties took her place.</p>
<p>“Pay please.” Beth said, making the woman reach to some pants and pull out an expensive looking wristwatch.</p>
<p>“That’ can’t be cheap.” I said.</p>
<p>“It isn’t.” She said with a smile. “It’s motion powered too and has the correct time. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>I reached for it, making the man lower me down. I took it and looked it over to see it was digital and had a glow in the dark interface before I put it on my wrist as I nodded, making her smile.</p>
<p>“You owe me a beer now dad.” She said. “I told you I can get that sold and by how he put it on, he’s been looking for a watch.”</p>
<p>“We have some.” I said. “Mellow drunks only please.”</p>
<p>“That's me most of the time depending on how my day went.” The man said. “Don’t know about her. She don’t drink often.”</p>
<p>“Then only to the DWI limit for you.” I said.</p>
<p>“I can do that.” He said. “So is she good to go for her fucking?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said with a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Condom or no condom honey?” The man asked.</p>
<p>She stared at me as I looked at her.</p>
<p>“No condom.” She said, making him lower me down before she grabbed my dick and lined it up.</p>
<p>I pushed in while I tried to cook as I rotated my hips around. Once I ran out of food to cook, I laid on top of her and focused on giving her what she paid for, making her start to French kiss me while she massaged my ass.</p>
<p>“Mind as well.” Darcy said. “Please don’t be upset if he passes out. He never lasted this long before.”</p>
<p>The woman under me giggled.</p>
<p>“Thanks for pushing it for me cutie.” She said just as someone pushed into me, making me look back to see he was about fifteen before I looked forward and tried to fuck as he did, then I started to go into bliss, making a smile form on the woman's face.</p>
<p>“Oh now that’s a face.” She said with a giggle. “Dad take a picture quick.”</p>
<p>“Any lower half that is caught in the picture will cost you five hundred credits.” Darcy said firmly. “I don’t want porn of my boyfriend floating around to encourage people to rape him.”</p>
<p>“No just the face.” The woman said just as a flash seep through my eyelids.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Darcy said. “Sorry for being a bitch with that one.”</p>
<p>“We understand.” The man said as I started to let out soft moans. “We know he’s stressed to the limit if he just became a one man army in front of me.”</p>
<p>“He’s getting close.” Beth said. “Now is the time to choose where you want it.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t care.” The woman said. “My fertility is annoyingly low and I have been trying a year before the damn outbreak.”</p>
<p>“Then I wish you luck.” I moaned as I pushed deep as I came with a long moan.</p>
<p>“Oh god, he has a jet stream.” The woman moaned as she grabbed my ass and pushed me into her, making everyone giggle.</p>
<p>A minute later of being used as a sex doll, I passed out. I woke up to an orgie with two girls on top of my chest making out with each other as someone fucked me while another girl bobbed on my dick with Devin fucking my face.</p>
<p>“He’s awake.” Michael said in my ear while he started to kiss my neck, making everyone look at me.</p>
<p>“What in the world are you guys turning me into?” I whined as Devin pulled out my mouth, making everyone giggle.</p>
<p>“The best show ever.” The leader said, making everyone giggle again.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m getting hungry and I didn’t eat from passing out.” I said, making everyone get off me before Darcy picked me up and took me to the fire.</p>
<p>I looked to myself to see cum literally all over me.</p>
<p>“What am I to you guys, a sweet roll?” I asked, making everyone giggle as Darcy grinned. “This is worse than the porn movie I watch with my mom when she thought I was asleep.”</p>
<p>“Sound’s oddly familiar somehow.” The leader said, making her daughter giggle. “However I caught her.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t caught.” I said. “But I did see my mom masturbate for the first time that day.”</p>
<p>“What was that like?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know anything at that time.” I said.</p>
<p>“Oh really, such a naughty boy.” He said, making me look at him.</p>
<p>“Why are you talking like I’m seven?” I asked.</p>
<p>“He’s getting drunk.” The woman said. “Time for bed dad.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He said. “Forgive me Alex, it seems I’m a quickie with this great stuff you got.”</p>
<p>The woman giggled as something touched my arm, making me look to it to see Darcy holding a plate of food. I took it and started to eat, then she held up her PDA and tapped my bracelet.</p>
<p>“Accept transaction.” She said.</p>
<p>“What transaction?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You’re products that they bought and sold.” She said, making me nod, then she whispered. “I got way more than I should have when he stared to become tipsy.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t rip people off or you’ll ruin my reputation as a respectable caravan.” I said. “If we are hurting on something, wake me and I’ll buy it since I have more than enough money to feet our group.”</p>
<p>Her smile faded as she stared at me, then nodded.</p>
<p>“Forgive me.” She said. “I keep forgetting your so moral and don’t like that.”</p>
<p>“Just keep it in mind that I’m not all about greed.” I said, then focused on eating.</p>
<p>As I finished, I stood up and started to armor up as I noticed a group of people walking toward us in the distance.</p>
<p>“Come on.” A girl whined. “I wasn’t finished with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I see people coming.” I said. “And I need to get back to my job.”</p>
<p>Everyone look down the street and sighed. I started to do inventory and linked them to price tags so I can just say the names to ring it up.</p>
<p>“Robot, are you linked to my PDA?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Negative.” The nearest one said.</p>
<p>“Do you have that feature?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I can, but I need a program installed.” It said.</p>
<p>“Do it, I want you to warn me when we are getting low on something.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said. “Installation complete, inventory menu link successful. We are out of veggies.”</p>
<p>“I’m getting there.” I said. “Delay updates until we start moving. I’m not fully done on my part.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said.</p>
<p>“Who was the shop owner in your family?” Darcy asked. “Your really good at it too.”</p>
<p>“My grandpa before he died of a stroke.” I said.</p>
<p>“Is your whole family useful?” She asked. “I never seen one person so knowledgeable with everything.”</p>
<p>“Yeah pretty much.” I said with a chuckle. “I had at least one of everything in my family and they all like to share their secrets with the family.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the group was now upon us.</p>
<p>“Are you a caravan sir?” A man asked.</p>
<p>“Yes I am.” I said. “So is the woman in the cart behind me. What can I get you?”</p>
<p>“Do you have any booze?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I only allow Mellow drunks near me and my robots have live fire authorized to any threatening disturbances to me and the other docs.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want that much, just enough to get to sleep.” He said.</p>
<p>“Then order up.” I said. “I have red and white wine, whiskey, beer, Vodka and now scotch.”</p>
<p>“Oh that last one sounds nice.” He said.</p>
<p>“Okay, Ten ounce scotch will be twenty-five credits or equal value in trade.” I said.</p>
<p>“Really, that’s rather cheap compare to the last person that had it. I’ll take ten of them.”</p>
<p>“I only have seven left.” I said.</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’ll take seven.” He said with a chuckle. “The other three members will have to take something else.”</p>
<p>“Whiskey.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Forty ounce homemade whiskey is fifty credits and I have ten left.” I said</p>
<p>“Um, well take all ten instead of the scotch if it’s homemade.” He said. “Who’s the brewer?”</p>
<p>“A friend of mine name Vlad from Russia.” I said. “He’s a bodyguard of another caravan.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” He said. “Are you available to serve us now, or are you too busy?”</p>
<p>“I can serve you.” Darcy said. “I’m his second in command.”</p>
<p>I glanced to her to see her staring at me, making me take a deep breath before I got back to work while she passed out the booze.</p>
<p>“Ten whiskey.” I said, making my PDA ring it up before i looked to the man. “What is your currency?”</p>
<p>“Is sex available?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Not for me, I’m too busy.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, not for me either.” Darcy said. “Beth?”</p>
<p>“No.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, no one is available for that.” Darcy said. “The other two in our group are asleep.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’ll be paying credits.” The man said with disappointment in his voice. “Who are the kids if they aren’t with you?”</p>
<p>“Customers.” I said.</p>
<p>“Alert, explosive materials detected.” A robot said.</p>
<p>“Take them out, it’s the hit men.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The robots said just as several screeches sounded. “All targets neutralized.”</p>
<p>“Beth, can you use the wagon and go get loot please.” I asked. “Be careful with the explosives.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, she came back with a mother load.</p>
<p>“Damn, who are you if they want you dead that bad?” The man whined.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” I said. “But I’m not going down without a fight."</p>
<p>I started to log the guns and ammo that I don’t need before putting it in my home.</p>
<p>“Icebox and heating cooling unit completed.” A robot said.</p>
<p>“Really, that was quick.” I said. “install it in the floor if you can, and make the solar panel in the center of the roof, then place all perishables inside.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” It said before stepping into the wagon.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, someone grabbed my ass, making me look back to see it was the girl I fucked as she was half asleep.</p>
<p>“Can I have some juice.” She asked.</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” I said as I gave it to her.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said as she started to drink while went back to her bed.</p>
<p>“Wait, she don't pay?” The man asked.</p>
<p>“They are already paid.” I said. “They put a large tab on me.”</p>
<p>Darcy giggled before I smiled. A few hours later the sun started to rise and I was just about done with the inventory check before a woman moaned.</p>
<p>“My god, I haven’t had a restful night like that in ages.” She moaned. “Do you have any breakfast items?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said. “Let me finish up please. Almost done.”</p>
<p>“Did you sleep?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yes about two hours.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“And done.” I said. “What would you like? Load breakfast.”</p>
<p>My PDA chimed before I held it up to her, making her look to it.</p>
<p>“Damn you got a lot of inventory.” She said. “I’ll take, a breakfast burrito if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“What do you want in it?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Bell pepper, onion, jalapeno and bacon with eggs.” She said. “Load condiments.”</p>
<p>It chimed, making her smile.</p>
<p>“I like this app.” She said. “I’ll take sour cream with it and that’s it.”</p>
<p>The PDA chimed again showing her price.</p>
<p>“Or equal trade.” I said.</p>
<p>She held up some lube.</p>
<p>“Add lube on customer side.” I said, making it chime before she smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s cool.” She said and dug into her purse before pulling out a bag of hard candy.</p>
<p>“Add pound of candy on customer side.” I said, making it be just about even. “That’s good enough.”</p>
<p>It chimed as the screen turn green before I took the items and go to work on cooking. Once it was made with a small amount of burnt bacon, I passed it to the woman.</p>
<p>“Thanks for charring the bacon.” She said with a smile. “Everyone don’t seem to like doing that.”</p>
<p>“It was an accident.” I said. “I’m still a novice in cooking.”</p>
<p>“You did great for me.” She said with a mouthful, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Go rest girls.” I said. “We are moving out in a few.”</p>
<p>“Okay, please wake Peggy before you do.” Darcy said.</p>
<p>“I will.” I said and locked up the storage compartments, then went to the woman as she sipped away as her drink with a flush face from being drunk.</p>
<p>“I’m taking a look at your goods.” I said.</p>
<p>“Okay sweaty.” She slurred, making me smile as she was a mellow drunk. “Was so fuzzy.”</p>
<p>I giggled.</p>
<p>“Nothing I wish to talk about.” I said as I started to look through the goods while the leader slept next to it.</p>
<p>I tapped him, making him open his eyes and smile.</p>
<p>“Your girl is a mellow drunk if she’s wasted right now.” I said.</p>
<p>“Oh good.” He said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“I’m about to head out after I take a look through your goods.” I said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He said as he sat up, then tried to wake up before I grabbed what I was low in, then paid for it.</p>
<p>I started to walk toward my wagon just as the woman grabbed my crotch, making me look at her.</p>
<p>“Ken I have yer cock for breakfast.” She said as she held up a two bottles of orange soda.</p>
<p>I looked to my wagon, then sighed as I pulled out my dick, making her smile as she gave me the drink. She got on her knees before she started to suck me as something moved in the corner of my eyes. I looked to it to see the man staring at me with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks for taking care of my daughter’s needs.” He said, making me nod. “I don’t quite like the idea of incest in my family.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” I said.</p>
<p>Once I filled her mouth she smiled as she swallowed it.</p>
<p>“I wove the tashst of froshting in the morning.” She said, making the leader giggle with me.</p>
<p>“Time for bed honey.” He said. “It’s my shift now.”</p>
<p>“M’kay.” She said as she licked my dick and covered it up before getting in the wagon as I went to mine and put away my goods.”</p>
<p>I walked to Peggy and shook her, making her gasp as she upper cut me in the face, knocking me out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Entering the dark side of the doctor’s job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Calm, he’s okay and is coming around.” Darcy said as Peggy whined.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes to see Darcy staring at me with a smile.</p>
<p>“My god, don’t ever tell me to wake her again.” I whined. “She has a boxer in the family.”</p>
<p>A few giggles sounded as I sat up.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Peggy said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, now that you’re awake, we are heading to the next town.” I said, making her nod. “Go get back to sleep Darcy, I’m taking my shift now.”</p>
<p>Darcy nodded as she got into the wagon.</p>
<p>“Move out.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The robots said.</p>
<p>“If you need something, the caravan leader behind me will gladly take your order.” I said as I looked to the group.</p>
<p>They nodded before I started to walk with my robots while picking all the herbs on the way.</p>
<p>“Sir, you are lagging behind and people are following us.” My robot said, making me look back to see a man on a horse was staring at me. “Please keep up.”</p>
<p>“Are you a caravan?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I said.</p>
<p>“What do you sell?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Nearly everything.” I said.</p>
<p>“Do you have anything for my horse?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Pull up fruits and veggies.” I said as I held up my PDA, making him look to it and smile as we caught up to my wagon that was now stopped.</p>
<p>“I’ll take six apples, four carrots and a head of lettuce.” He said, then he chuckled. “This app of yours is amazing if it places it up as I say it. That will be it.”</p>
<p>“Or equal trade if you don’t have the credits.” I said</p>
<p>“I do have it.” He said as he tapped his bracelet to my PDA.</p>
<p>“Accept.” He said, making me pull out the goods and give it to him.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said as he started to feed his horse while my robots started to move before I went back to my picking.”</p>
<p>“Morning sir.” A man said, making me look to him to see he was a cop and I was in the next town.”</p>
<p>“Morning officer.” I said.</p>
<p>“Are you a caravan?” He asked as I started to pick some apples from a tree.</p>
<p>“I am.” I said.</p>
<p>“Okay, the city is out of booze, please tell me you have some.’ He said.</p>
<p>“I do.” I said as I pulled up my PDA. “Pull up booze.”</p>
<p>He looked to it.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a beer, can’t have something too strong.” He said. “Really only two credits for a twelve ounce bottle?”</p>
<p>“Or equal trade.” I said, making him pull out a pack of cigars.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s something I don’t have.” I said. “I’m not a fan of spreading cancerous stuff, so I’m sorry, that has no value to me.”</p>
<p>“That's fine.” He said as he put it back and pulled out a game for my 3DS.</p>
<p>“Where in the world did you find that?” I asked as I grabbed it and looked it over before I grabbed Devin’s 3DS.</p>
<p>“Really, you happened to have the system?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” I said and put it in the machine to see it loaded the game perfectly. “Add twenty five credits to my side of the trade.”</p>
<p>I turned off the game and put it back where I found it and turned to the man.</p>
<p>“Is this acceptable?” I asked,</p>
<p>“More than acceptable.” He said. “It has no value to me and I found it among ruins of a house. However, I’m wishing to spend that now. Pull up meats.”</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>“Okay um, add..." He started to say, then his face filled with disbelief. "Really, you have venison sausage? I’ll take all of those."</p>
<p>His face filled with slight discontent.</p>
<p>"Damn, a little over my balance.” He said.</p>
<p>He dug around in a fanny pack, then pulled out a make-up kit. I grabbed it and noticed it was brand new.</p>
<p>“Add five credits on my side.” I said.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” He said, making me look to the PDA to see it was exactly the amount needed.</p>
<p>“What are the chances of that?” I asked, making him chuckle. “Accept.”</p>
<p>I put the kit next to Beth before I grabbed his goods before giving it to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you doctor...” He started to say before looking at my ID, then he gasped. “An honor to meet you mister Reeds. Are you looking for anything to add to your stock?”</p>
<p>“He is, he’s looking for more venison now that you bought all his sausage.</p>
<p>“The butcher shop down the street from the courthouse.” He said as he pointed, making me nod.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said. “Where’s the nearest charging bay?”</p>
<p>“In the courthouse.” He said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said.</p>
<p>“Head to the courthouse.” I said. “Then charge up before returning to the wagon. Leave at least two robots on the wagon at all times.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The robots said as the driver started to pull.</p>
<p>“Once we got to the butcher shop, I broke off and stepped inside to see a huge man placing a deer on the counter.</p>
<p>“I'll buy that from you.” I said.</p>
<p>The man gasp as he spun to me with his gun, making me disarm him before he stepped back nervously.</p>
<p>“Stay calm please.” I said as I held up his gun. “Please put the safety on before you blow away someone.”</p>
<p>He nodded and did just that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry kid, but I’m taking the deer for a hundred.” The butcher said.</p>
<p>“One fifty.” I said with a smile, making the hunter chuckle as the butcher sighed.</p>
<p>“What do you need from it anyways?” He asked.</p>
<p>“All of it.” I said.</p>
<p>“Even the head?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No you can have that.” I said. “I need the entrails and the meat though.”</p>
<p>“I see, you make sausage.” He said. “Fine we bid away. Two hundred.”</p>
<p>“Three.” I said, making the man chuckle. “Buy the way I’m a billionaire.”</p>
<p>“You got to be kidding me!” He yelped.</p>
<p>“Balance check.” I said.</p>
<p>"One billion, six hundred million, two hundred thousand, five hundred fifty and a half credits.” My bracelet said, making the men’s face fill with shock.</p>
<p>“Fuck man.” The butcher whined. “What I wouldn’t do to be In your shoes.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to be in my shoes.” I said. “I’m being hunted by terrorists.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so that’s why you are packing so heavy.” He moaned in worry. “Fine I surrender the deer.”</p>
<p>“So three hundred alright for you sir?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Actually I was hoping five hundred.” He said</p>
<p>“Done.” I said, making the man smile as I held up my PDA. “Add five hundred to my side.”</p>
<p>The man smiled as he tapped his PDA to mine.</p>
<p>“Accept.” I said. “Thanks. Place it in my wagon please.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he did as he was told before I looked to the butcher.</p>
<p>“Bacon, poultry and beef is low in my caravan.” I said. “Do you have?”</p>
<p>“I bet it is.” He said. “That’s hard to get.”</p>
<p>He went into the back before coming back with a bag of bacon.</p>
<p>“This is all I got.” He said. “I’m out of the others.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said. “How much?”</p>
<p>“Um…” He started to say before putting it on a scale, making fifty pounds appear. “Hundred fifty.”</p>
<p>I grabbed the bag and smelled it to see it was maple and it was still good.</p>
<p>“Done.” I said, making the man smile.</p>
<p>“Add fifty pounds of bacon to customer side.” I said as I held up my PDA. “Add Three fifty credits to my side.”</p>
<p>The man smiled as he tapped his PDA to it.</p>
<p>“Accept.” I said.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much sir.” He said as he passed me the bag. “I placed the food on the wagon and started to pull it to the courthouse.</p>
<p>Once I got there, a man was coughing and wheezing up a storm with a great deal of pain on his face that had blood coming from his nose eyes and mouth.</p>
<p>“Are you in need of medicine sir?” I asked in worry, making him look to me.</p>
<p>“There is no cure to what I have." He moaned. “I’m infected with the plague. Please keep your distance kid.”</p>
<p>“I’m immune.” I said, making him look to me in disbelief.</p>
<p>“That was classified sir.” A man said, making me look to him to see a drone. “Please don’t leak that information again.”</p>
<p>“Really, don’t start following me like your other scout.” I growled, making two lasers locked to it. “Stand down, they are allies until you see aggression.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The robots said as the laser shut off.</p>
<p>“Give him the cure.” I said.</p>
<p>“I can not.” He said. “There is none at the moment?”</p>
<p>“Why is that?” I asked.</p>
<p>“That’s classified.” He said, making me stare at the drone.</p>
<p>“Will the vaccine help?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No, not when he is at his stage.” He said.</p>
<p>I sighed as I looked to the man.</p>
<p>“Do you wish the suffering to end sir?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I will not let a child kill me.” The man said with alarm. “I never want that burden on your mind.”</p>
<p>“I’m used to is sir.” I said. “I killed hundreds already. I also can give an overdose in sleeping meds if you wish to do it yourself.”</p>
<p>He stared at me with the same face, then is slowly softened to grief.</p>
<p>“How much?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Do you have family?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m the last my bloodline.” He said. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“I was going to say give all that you own to them and you owe me nothing.” I said.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that.” He said as he shook his head, then held up his PDA. “You are doing me a great service while risking your moral. Take my PDA as payment. It’s all I have left.”</p>
<p>I sighed as I walked to him, then grabbed it before I pulled up his balance to see he had a few grand.”</p>
<p>“Give me enough to overdose and no more.” He said.</p>
<p>“Do you have a last meal request?” I asked, making him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not on Death Row.” He said.</p>
<p>“Close enough.” I said. “Please answer the question.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll take some of that bacon.” He said.</p>
<p>“Is that it?” I asked, making him smile.</p>
<p>“Make it a BLT.” He said, making me moan before he smiled.</p>
<p>“Consider it done.” I said.</p>
<p>I walked to my wagon, making my robot turn to me and start spraying me with a mist.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?” I yelped as I looked away while grabbing its arms.</p>
<p>“Disinfecting you sir.” It said as the smell of hand sanitizer filled the air. “You went closer than six feet of an infected person and I’m required by law to disinfect you if you are clean of infection.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” I said as I let go of him.</p>
<p>Once he stopped spraying me, it sprayed the PDA, then lowered it’s arms.</p>
<p>“You are clean sir.” it said.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said as I tossed the deer in my home before grabbing a few slices of bacon with my pan before putting the rest in the fridge.</p>
<p>I looked around for somewhere to cook before the sick man pointed with a smile, making me look towards the location to see a brazier next to the courthouses entrance with a guard standing next to it as he stared at me. I walked to it and to started cooking it.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I make you hungry sir.” I said.</p>
<p>“It's fine.” He said. “It’s almost my meal break anyways and I’ll have one as my meal.”</p>
<p>I nodded as the bacon moved in front of me, making me look to the person to see Beth.</p>
<p>“I also want some.” She said, making me smile as I nodded.</p>
<p>Once the food was made, I passed it out, then grabbed the pills the man wanted and put it in his sandwich before I passed it to the man. He looked at me in disbelief before he sighed.</p>
<p>“Thank you son.” He said.</p>
<p>“I will not accept praise for this.” I said. “I’m a doctor and assisted suicide isn’t an event I wish to take on lightly.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” He said. “Will it hurt?”</p>
<p>“No, you will pass out before it stops your heart.” I said as i shook my head.” I said. “May your god have mercy. Please ask for anything anytime. I will not leave your side otherwise.”</p>
<p>He smiled as he nodded before taking the food and started to eat it without hesitation. Once he was finished he took a deep breath with slight fear on his face, making me hold out my hand to him. He looked to it, then grabbed it, making me place my other hand on his hand and knelt down. A few minutes later, his eyes started to become heavy.</p>
<p>“Rest in peace sir.” I said softly, making him nod slightly as he laid down before he closed his eyes, then his grip softened as he fell asleep. I stood up and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Slavery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I turned to the robots as I opened my eyes.</p>
<p>“Tell the cops when he passes.” I said as I noticed the girls, several cops and a man In a suit staring at me in alarm.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” The robot said as it started to disinfect me.</p>
<p>Once I was disinfected, I grabbed my guns and gear before putting it in my wagon and pulled it to the man in the suit.</p>
<p>“You interested in these mister mayor?” I asked, making him smile weakly.</p>
<p>“I am.” He said. “Follow me.”</p>
<p>He started walking as he glanced to me a few time with slight worry.</p>
<p>“I will be fine sir.” I said. “Please don’t worry.”</p>
<p>He sighed as he stepped into a room full of goods, then started to look over each gun before I held up my PDA</p>
<p>“Add all guns and ammo.” I said, making him look at it before the guns and back. “Say your amount when you confirm it’s all there sir.”</p>
<p>“Will you take food instead, like the other town?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.” I said. “Are you low on money to?”</p>
<p>“No, but I don’t wish to be with this hefty load you got for me either.” He said, making me nod.</p>
<p>Once we got the transaction squared up, I put in my inventory as I logged it and stored it.</p>
<p>“Alert, milk with one week from expiration date has been added.” The robot said.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” I said. “Place discount of half off on milk until the near pull date is used up.”</p>
<p>My PDA chimed as it asked me to confirm it.</p>
<p>“I'm sure.” I said, making it charm again. “Edit subtotal note.”</p>
<p>It appeared, making me add, ‘or of equal value of trade goods’.</p>
<p>“Apply changes.” I said, then put the PDA away.</p>
<p>I looked forward with a deep breath before I noticed Beth surrounded by women and was talking to them. Several shook their heads and walked away in disbelief and slight alarm on their faces before I walked to them.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright Beth?" I asked, making her gasp as she looked to me.</p>
<p>“Yes everything is fine.” She said, but I could see she wasn’t telling the whole truth as I noticed nervousness on her face.</p>
<p>“Okay, tell me when it isn’t.” I said as I walked away.</p>
<p>“He just saw through your fib.” Someone whispered.</p>
<p>“I know.” Beth whined. “He’s a freaking lie detector.”</p>
<p>I smiled from liking that one, then I spotted several cops standing by my wagon staring at me, making me go to them.</p>
<p>“May we ask you to make us our lunch?” The mayor asked, making me smile.</p>
<p>“Sure thing mister mayor.” I said, then I held up my PDA. “Say what you want.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes of everyone ordering up, I looked at the PDA.</p>
<p>“Okay, that will be three hundred fifty in total or fair trade.” I said as I held it up.</p>
<p>“Wait you don’t charge labor?” The mayor asked.</p>
<p>“Nope.” I said. “I’m not a chef and I may not make your food the way you like it from being inexperienced.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll like it if the door guard moaned as if he was having an orgasm while he ate.</p>
<p>“Shut it.” The cop growled, making everyone chuckle as I smiled.</p>
<p>“Alright, please get the goods or credits.” I said.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay in credits.” The mayor said.</p>
<p>“The credits payers pay last.” I said. “Goods are first in line.”</p>
<p>They nodded and move to the back as the others started to place their trade in the my wagon as they announce what they placed.</p>
<p>"Good enough, place Customer's order in a checklist." I said once they were paid up.</p>
<p>I got to work, making them watch me, then checked it off the list as they grabbed their meal once it was ready.</p>
<p>“Thanks for cooking.” The mayor said. “Is there anything else you wish from my town before you part?”</p>
<p>“I must look around for that.” I said. “How’s my robot’s charging?”</p>
<p>“Almost done sir.” The robots said, making me look to it to see all but a few in position.</p>
<p>“Okay, then I’ll be looking around.” I said as I started walking.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Beth came to me.</p>
<p>“Come with me please.” She said.</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said as she started to pull me, then pulled me to a bathroom before she turned me to her as we got to a stall and kiss me on the lips.</p>
<p>“Don’t hate me please.” She said. “They all paid.”</p>
<p>“What.” I said just as she shoved me into a stall before I fell on top of someone that was on the toilet, then several women stepped in completely naked.</p>
<p>“The hell is going on?” I asked as Cassidey stepped in last, making me stare at her in discomfort as she was naked to, then Beth closed the door and barred it.</p>
<p>“Okay you know the rules, fuck him, then let him rest a minute before the next person so it’s not torture on his dick.” Beth said, making the women start undressing me before I sighed. “Make double sure he’s not too tender before taking your place please.”</p>
<p>“Really Beth.” I whined, making the women smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you got a whole line wishing a baby from you.” Beth said.</p>
<p>“Oh god, this is going to be hell on my energy.” I moaned as I leaned my head back to see I was sitting on Darcy as she bit her lip. “Why me and not the other boys in our gang?</p>
<p>“We are with you buddy.” Devin moaned in the next stall. “Oh god your tight.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” I whined with a whimper, making everyone giggle. “You know I won’t last all of them, right?”</p>
<p>“We don’t mind.” Cassidy said, making me look at her in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Why are you making me fuck you?” I asked. “You are way too young for my liking.”</p>
<p>“I payed so shut it.” She said as the women got my last piece of clothing off, making me sigh as I leaned my head back again.</p>
<p>She got on my lap facing me, then lined me up to her slit, making me stare at it in discomfort. The other women got down to me to start kissing and licking my nipples, chest, neck and belly just before the girl pushed me into her.</p>
<p>“Damn it, please don't put me into another coma.” I moaned and closed my eyes as she started to make me fuck her until I came, then she kissed me on the lips and left with a thanks before leaving the stall before another woman stepped in.</p>
<p>After a few grueling hours of filling people, I passed out from them sapping everything I got. When I came to, I found myself in the wagon with my family next to me completely naked. I sat up and looked to myself.</p>
<p>“Thank you Lord for not letting them turn me into a raisin, making Beth giggle.</p>
<p>I looked to her to see her staring at me with love.</p>
<p>“Why did you guys make me fuck the whole damn town?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Not my idea.” She said.</p>
<p>I looked to Darcy.</p>
<p>“Something new for you.” She said. “I was there just to make sure you didn’t care and I’m glad you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“I care that I’m not sleeping my life away, but not the sex.” I said, making her smile. “What’s your gain in it?”</p>
<p>“You’re happiness.” She said.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s true." I said as i nodded. "I do feel my stress lessened greatly.”</p>
<p>“So you willing to do it every night?” She asked with a smile, making me stare at her in discontent before she giggled with a grin.</p>
<p>I sighed and got dressed before getting out, then noticed several women staring at me with a smile as I started to gather my breakfast and start cooking it.</p>
<p>“I guess I’m happy that I make the town less stressed with all that.” I mumbled, making Darcy giggle.</p>
<p>“So is that a yes.” She asked.</p>
<p>“Go away damn it.” I growled through my teeth with a nervous smile, making her giggle as she walked away.</p>
<p>Once I was finished cooking, I started to eat before I noticed all the cops and the mayor standing there again.</p>
<p>“I’m not staying to be your permanent chef you know.” I said, making them smile as they nodded before I sighed while holding up my PDA. “Then order up.”</p>
<p>Once I was finished with my food, they were ordered, making me start getting to work as they payed up. As the last customer received their food, I looked to my robots, but they said nothing on shortages, so I took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Move out towards final destination while I figure out where to go from there.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” They said and started walking.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, a drone came into view before lowering to me.</p>
<p>“Go away.” I said.</p>
<p>“Sorry sir, I need to give you a heads up on what you must do as a caravan now that you are heading to my base.” He said.</p>
<p>“Okay, then as you were.” I said.</p>
<p>Just as I said that, rapid thuds sounded from what sounded like a heavy machine gun just as rapid clicks of plastic sounded all around me, making the drone look towards it as I did to see several glowing white balls.</p>
<p>“Aw crap.” The soldier whined as he quickly flew into the sky as fast as he could. “I’ll get back up on you ASAP.”</p>
<p>“EMP grenades detected, we are under attack!” All the robot said at once just as sparks flew off them, but the drone managed to miss it just.</p>
<p>A crack sounded with pain in my chest and back while I stagger forward, making me look down to see blood was gushing out of me.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” The soldier roared as my legs collapsed under me. “I need all available units down the street as soon as fucking possible. Special Unit is down. I repeat Special Unit is critical!”</p>
<p>A gunshot sounded, making the drone explode before several men came to me with their guns on the door of my wagon.</p>
<p>“Do not open that door if you value your life!” A man said as he picked me up.</p>
<p>He took off running to a car and put me inside just as several bullets hit the man in the head along with the car, then a battled erupted around me.</p>
<p>“Soldiers!” A man roared as the man fell on me. “Get the package out of here!”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” A man in the car said just as he floored it, making the man on top of me fall out of the car.</p>
<p>A second later, a woman in a mask came into view before she stared into my eyes while she pulled out medical tools and started to patch me up.</p>
<p>“Boss is asking if he’s still alive.” The driver said. “The contractor just said she will give us quadruple if he’s delivered alive.”</p>
<p>The woman grabbed my wrist.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s alive.” She said before going back to work.</p>
<p>“He’s alive sir.” He said as his voice started to echo in my head while my head started to spin. “Yes sir. Keep it that way.”</p>
<p>“I’m doing my best.” She said as she placed a needle that was linked to a blood bag in my arms while my sight started to darken. “He was hit dead center of the chest. I don’t know if it missed everything with all this blood and by how he’s staring out, I think we might be losing him.”</p>
<p>She grabbed my wrist.</p>
<p>“Shit we are losing him!” She yelped and started to work faster as I passed out.</p>
<p>Once I came to, I found myself in a prison cell, making me look around as I heard nothing but a steady beep of a heart monitor. I reached up to my chest to feel no hole, but stitches where it would be. The beeping started to speed up as I felt pain from touching it, making the woman look at me, then grabbed my hand and pulled it away.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch that.” She said before she looked to my lower half, then to my face before looking around as a chair moved.</p>
<p>“Going to dinner Maggie.” A man said. “Be back in a half hour.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” The woman said, then she watched him leave.</p>
<p>She got on me, making my beeping start to race as she started to take off her pants before i noticed i was naked.</p>
<p>“Stay quiet please and I’ll give you a little something in return.” She said as she reached for my face and wiped it across my mouth before I felt tape on my face where she touched.</p>
<p>I sighed as my heart slowed, making her look to it, then to me in confusion before she started to suck me. The beeping quickened from her being so good before I grabbed her head with my hands.</p>
<p>“Are you willing to do this on your own?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No.” I moaned through the tape.</p>
<p>“Will you stay quiet?” She asked, but I took a deep breath in reply, making her reach for the tape and took it off.</p>
<p>“Who are you guys?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Just mercenaries.” She said.</p>
<p>“Not you.” I said. “You are a doc if you managed to keep me alive.”</p>
<p>“No, your bots did.” She said. “I would have lost you without them. I'm so glad boss knew a thing or two about make them work faster.”</p>
<p>She grabbed my dick and lined it up to her before pushing me in, making her grunt.</p>
<p>“Damn your thick for only eighteen.” She moaned.</p>
<p>“Who is this contractor?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Not a clue.” She moaned as she started to bob on me. “But I wish to be able to afford your bots so don’t make trouble.”</p>
<p>The beeping started to speed up, making her look to it before she smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the baby though.” She said just as she started to fuck me faster.</p>
<p>“That will cost you half the reward for stealing my product.” Bailey growled just as I gasped and came into her, making an alarm sound for a few seconds before I stopped with a rapid beep in its place, then it started to slow.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” The doctor said with fear as Bailey put a gun to her head and pushed her off me, then she looked at me.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t he bound?” She growled. “You do know how dangerous he is with these bots making him near superhuman with his reflexes and speed while giving him the ability to read people like a machine.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry ma’am.” She said nervously as she cuffed me with handcuffs.</p>
<p>Bailey looked to me again before she grabbed my dick and looked it over, then she looked to a machine before she scanned me with a Nanobot scanner.</p>
<p>“How many active and missing from the last scan.” She said.</p>
<p>“Scanning.” it said. “Twenty-five, fifty, seventy-five, one hundred percent with none missing.”</p>
<p>“You guys did good.” She said with a smile. “You earned your full pay. Well, besides her for stealing my product from me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, madam mayor.” The leader said as the man turn to him as he pulled out his PDA.</p>
<p>“My last contract is concluded.” Bailey said. “Good day sir.”</p>
<p>“Likewise ma’am.” He said with a smile while Bailey picked me up before another man grabbed the IV bag stand and started to follow her.</p>
<p>I stared at Bailey to see her staring at me in slight confusion.</p>
<p>“How are you so calm while being bought as a sex slave?” She asked, making me chuckle with amusement.</p>
<p>“I don’t make good slave material with my level of intelligence.” I said. “You won’t have me for long.”</p>
<p>Her face filled with nervousness.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised your not pissed from your son being killed.</p>
<p>“Son in law.” She said. “The prick was more of a nuisance than a help. How much have you learned about what you are?”</p>
<p>“That’s classified.” I said, making her smile with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“I already know everything.” She said as she stepped out of the building.</p>
<p>“What made you corrupt?” I asked.</p>
<p>“That’s none of your business.” She said as she put me in a car, then got in.</p>
<p>“Take me home.” She said.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” The man said as she started to take off her clothes, making me stare at her old saggy body in slight disgust.</p>
<p>“Get used to it.” She said with a giggle. “You’ll be fucking everyone that can afford you.”</p>
<p>“What’s my price?” I asked.</p>
<p>“One grand.” She said.</p>
<p>“So that means any working class.” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then pushed me into her.</p>
<p>She grunted while I closed my eyes to try to block it out.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the car came to a stop.</p>
<p>“Give me a few.” She said. “Cum in me damn it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t with a saggy bag of bones on me.” I whined, making her slap me before I looked at her.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” I growled, making her smile before she continued to fuck me.</p>
<p>“Ma’am.” A man said, making her look back, then smiled as she noticed he was showing his dick, then she put me on top of her as I looked back to see the man wasn’t to big, so I looked forward with a deep breath just as he started to push into me, making me grunt as he didn’t lube up at all.</p>
<p>“Lube up.” I growled.</p>
<p>“That’s not going to happen.” Bailey said, making me look back, then grabbed his knife that was on his vest and pushed him back before cutting off his dick.</p>
<p>He roared out as he fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh, it will or you won’t have any men left.” I growled as I got ready to stab her, but I was stopped with pain as crackle sounded, making me roar out as I realized I was being tased.</p>
<p>Bailey grabbed the knife before she shot the dying man in the head.</p>
<p>“No more mistakes like that if you don’t wish me to give you mercy.” She said.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” Her men said</p>
<p>“Set him up to the wall.” She said. “I’ll finish up there.”</p>
<p>She grabbed the taser and shocked me unconscious. Once I came to, I found myself in a room with no windows, one door and a CCTV camera. I looked around to see only one light about three feet or so out of my reach and no power outlet whatsoever. I sat up and noticed I was on a bed while the smell of fresh paint filled my lungs. I looked to myself to see I was still naked.</p>
<p>“Access denied.” A PDA said. “Password incorrect.”</p>
<p>“Damn it.” Bailey growled. “Did they update the passwords?”</p>
<p>“No, I updated it myself.” I said.</p>
<p>“How?” She asked. “It’s encrypted.”</p>
<p>“Yes, by my dad.” I said. “I know how my dad works with passwords. You’ll never crack my password. Oh, you can break that all you want, I backed up my account. When it comes to security, I’m one of the best.”</p>
<p>I looked to my bracelet to see it was still on my arm, then she sighed.</p>
<p>“Voice command required.” The PDA said.</p>
<p>“Say accept.” She growled.</p>
<p>“Code Criminal.” I said.</p>
<p>“Code accepted.” It said. “Lockout engaged. Authentication password sent to email address. Shutting down.”</p>
<p>Bailey roared out in rage.</p>
<p>“You will never get my credits now.” I said.</p>
<p>The door opened up revealing a man as he stepped in with a shock baton, making me stand up as he jabbed it at me, but I grabbed his arm and took him down before kicking his face. I grabbed the shock stick, then turned to the door just as it slammed shut.</p>
<p>“Not happening.” Bailey growled, making me turn to the man and break his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it soon if you keep making retarded mistakes like this.” I said with a chuckle, then patted the man down to see he had no guns, but some keys.</p>
<p>“What do those go to?” She asked.</p>
<p>“His car.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Why thank you sir.” I said. “Now I got my getaway car.”</p>
<p>“Blow up the car.” She said, making me chuckle.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing, just your stupid mistakes that fall into my carefully placed plans.” I said.</p>
<p>“How is that?” She asked just as an explosion sounded, making me chuckle again.</p>
<p>“Not telling.” I said.</p>
<p>“Tell me.” She said.</p>
<p>“What’s in it for me?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Your meal.” She said.</p>
<p>“Who needs food?” I asked. “Not me, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you your PDA.” She said.</p>
<p>“Okay, but you must first do that.” I said, making a slit open up at the base of the door before my PDA slid to me.</p>
<p>“That smoke will be seen for miles and now you sent a beacon for anyone that is looking for me.” I said as I grabbed my PDA.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” She growled. “Put it out!”</p>
<p>I chuckled.</p>
<p>“You are as stupid as they come.” I said. “Car bomb fires aren’t easy to put out quickly without proper equipment. And from what I see, the fire department don’t exist anymore.”</p>
<p>“You do realize if I see a soldier, you’re dead.” She said.</p>
<p>“I’m aware and prepared to accept that fate.” I said.</p>
<p>She sighed as she walked away from the door. I looked to the wall in suspicion from the lack of sound resistance, then put my hand on it before pushing on it, making the wall start to move.</p>
<p>“You gotta be kidding me.” I mumbled.</p>
<p>“Ma’am he’ just discovered the wall’s weakness.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Damn it, get ready for him.” She growled. “I knew I should have worked faster with his cell. I just didn't expect the idiots to actually get him.”</p>
<p>I smiled as I shook my head, then laid down.</p>
<p>“He’s not doing anything about it.” He said.</p>
<p>“What, why?” She asked. “What are you planning?”</p>
<p>“To let fate deal with you amateurs.” I said. “You make way more mistakes than the gangs do and they made plenty. Just not as many as you have in five minutes. You might just want to let me go and live another day. Kidnapping and human trafficking isn’t your thing and will only end in failure.”</p>
<p>“Ma’am, the first customer has been spotted.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Are you sure they are a customer?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No, but how can you tell?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Good point.” She said, making me chuckle. “Get ready for a fight.”</p>
<p>“No need.” I said as I grabbed my PDA and put it in my pillow. “I’ll go peacefully.”</p>
<p>“Why would you?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t wish to kill anymore.” I said.</p>
<p>Handcuffs slid into the room as I looked to them before I grabbed them and put them on. I held up my arms and pulled them apart a few times, making a soft click of chains sound.</p>
<p>The door opened, making a man come in with a taser in his hand. I stood up and turned around before he grabbed me, then grabbed cuffs before walking me out of the room, revealing a warehouse. I chuckled softly from how stupid they were if they didn’t blindfold me as well. We came up to a wall that had four Gloryholes with three extra holes above them that looked to be made for my face and customer's arms, while clams were in place for my head and body. Each Gloryhole was in different heights so I could be fucked as they stood. This made me smile nervously as my face burned up.</p>
<p>The man holding me cracked a smile when he saw my face.</p>
<p>“I bet you wish you could trade places.” I said, making him chuckle softly as his smile widen, but the rest of his face remained the same.</p>
<p>“She paid.” A man said, the man pushed me to the wall, before he pushed my face through the head hole and clamped my body into place, revealing a teen about my age before she looked to my face and smile.</p>
<p>“Hi there cutie.” She said. “You are worth way more than a grand, but I'll gladly take that offer.”</p>
<p>The man pushed my dick through the wall, making her grab it and started to suck on it. Once I was hard, she pushed me into her then started to fuck me while kissing me on the lips.</p>
<p>“Damn your thick.” She moaned. “If only I could get you out of here to take you as my own.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that’s not going to happen.” The man that took her pay said. “We don’t sell our first slave.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, I’ll be back for the next one.” She said.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, she finished me, making me pull off me with a few more kisses.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She said as she walked out of the room.</p>
<p>“Keep him on the wall.” Bailey said. “Start looking for more slaves now that she gave me the idea of selling them.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” A few men said.</p>
<p>Several hours later, people started to flock to my dick. Soon I was out of energy and passed out.</p>
<p>“Time to eat.” A man said, making me ignore him.</p>
<p>A splash of water hit my face, but I Ignored that too, making someone touch my neck.</p>
<p>“He’s awake.” Bailey said. “Looks like he’s not hungry. Fine by me. It’s all yours, enjoy.”</p>
<p>Two more meals passed and I refused them both.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to kill yourself?” She asked, but I said nothing.</p>
<p>“Take him to his room.” She said. “He’s not going to resist if he’s not responding anymore.”</p>
<p>“You sure are confident.” I said as I looked at her.</p>
<p>She stared at me just as someone released my body, then took me to my cell that looked to be reinforced now. Another day passed and started to feel weakened from not eating, making Bailey start to panic.</p>
<p>“Hook him up to a drip, then put him on the wall.” She said.</p>
<p>Another day went buy and I felt exhausted, but I continued to refuse to eat.</p>
<p>“What are you trying to prove?” She growled as she tried to force me to eat, but I spit it out as she let me go and said nothing.</p>
<p>“We got a customer, ma’am.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Put him on the wall.” She said with a sigh, making them carry me to the wall</p>
<p>“She’s paid.” A man said.</p>
<p>“Show me his face.” The woman said. “I don’t do just anyone without confirming they aren’t infected.”</p>
<p>The man pushed me to the wall before I pushed my face through as he clamped my body to it, revealing a woman in her late twenties as she stared in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Oh god, are they not feeding you?” She asked. “How old are you honey?”</p>
<p>I said nothing before the man grab my dick and pushed it through the hole, making her look to it, then to my face again.</p>
<p>“Is there someone older?” She asked. “I don’t like the idea of fucking a child.”</p>
<p>“No.” The man said. “He’s our first slave.”</p>
<p>Her face filled with discontent.</p>
<p>“Don’t call him that.” She growled. “I want them willing.”</p>
<p>“That won’t happen with him.” He said. “Do you wish a refund?”</p>
<p>She looked at me, then sighed.</p>
<p>“Sorry sweetie.” She said. “I need this.”</p>
<p>She grabbed my dick as she lifted her dress and grabbed something black that was in her underwear as she made me hard, then pushed me in her as she hid the item in her hand. She pushed her arms through the other two holes, then reached to my chest and stabbed me with with the item, making me whine.</p>
<p>“Sorry sweetie.” She whispered. “Don’t say a word about the tracking device and we’ll get you out once when we get our reinforcements to you. Now please forgive me for taking advantage of you. I need to not look suspicious.”</p>
<p>I looked to her face, then took a deep breath before she started to fuck me. Once I came, she stared at me, then pulled off me.</p>
<p>“Please hang in there.” She said softly with distress on her face before leaving the building, making me close my eyes with a deep breath</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Released with the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ma’am, I got someone for you.” A man said, making me open my eyes to see Peggy staring at me in alarm as she was cuffed and gagged.<br/>	“She knows him by that face.”  Bailey said. “Sell her the moment someone offers ten grand. We can’t have her trying to free him.”<br/>	Peggy’s face worsened before they too her away.<br/>	“Take him off the wall and put them in the room.” She said. “It’s getting late.”<br/>	“Yes ma’am.” The men said, making someone take me off the wall and put me in my cell.<br/>	“Strip her.” The man said as he looked to me.<br/>	Peggy was shoved to me, making her take me down to the ground before she looked to my IV in alarm.<br/>	“Don’t give up.” She whined.<br/>	“Strip her now.” He said, making me give him the bird before Peggy giggled.<br/>	The man grabbed my finger, making me grab his balls and crushed them before he roared out and let go of my finger.<br/>	“Try that again.” I growled. "I still have enough strength to crush you."<br/>	I took a deep breath and started to strip Peggy, making her stare at me in worry.<br/>	“How long since you ate or drank something?” She asked.<br/>	“Three days now.” Bailey said.<br/>	“Why?” Peggy whined.<br/>	“I have no clue.” Bailey said as I got her last piece of clothes off, making the man take it away.<br/>	“Give him a bath, then yourself one.” Bailey said.<br/>	Peggy looked to a bucket full of water, then started to give me a bath.<br/>	“Are we eating?”  Bailey asked as she slid a tray under the door, making her look to it before to me, then she took the tray before trying to feed it to me, but I looked away, making Bailey sigh.<br/>	“How’s are supplies to keep him alive?”  Bailey asked.<br/>	“Not good, ma’am.” A man said. “We are looking, but it’s not easy to find the supplies anymore.”<br/>	“Damn it.” She growled. “Get him to eat or we will torture you.”<br/>	“Not likely.” I mumbled, making Peggy look to my face before her face filled with worry, then finished up my bath. Once she was finished with hers, her eyes locked to my chest, making me look down to see a small lump where the woman stabbed me.<br/>	“Ignore it.” I said, making her nod as I dug it out of me, then noticed it really was a bug. I took a deep breath and put the bug in my mattress and went to sleep.<br/>	“Who is he to you?”  Bailey asked. “Speak or I’ll torture him.”<br/>	“I would like to see you try.” I said as I stood up and staggered a few feet before I gain my balance.<br/>	I spotted two men about to grab me, but I grabbed their batons and shocked them down.<br/>	Peggy whined, making me look to her to see a man holding her at gunpoint, but within reach of me.<br/>	“Eat.” Bailey said, making me look to her, then to the man.<br/>	I took a deep breath in frustration before I grab his gun and pull it away just as he fired, then kneed him in the groin while shoving Peggy towards the bed.<br/>	I disarmed him and shot each person within line of sight in the head just before the door shut.<br/>	Peggy walked to me and hugged me, making me push her to my bed as I shot the camera that was watching me before checking the ammo to see I have four rounds left. I patted the man down and pulled out two more clips and a grenade, making me chuckle as I shook my head.<br/>	“Amateurs.” I said with another chuckle.<br/>	I tore a piece of cloth from my pillow case and tied it to the pin of the grenade. Once it was tied, I placed the spoon on the man’s vest as I pushed him closer to the wall with his back turned to us.<br/>	“And now we wait.” I said with a chuckle as I went to our bed while Peggy stared at the man in discomfort.<br/>	“Don’t worry, if we stay on the bed, we'll be fine." I said. "The body will take it, but we might get showered on with blood. The door however, will be no more.”<br/>	She nodded before she put her back to the wall as I aimed my gun.<br/>	“Do it.” Bailey said, making the door swing open before six men stepped in then froze when the noticed the strip of cloth.<br/>	“Game over for you.” I said with a chuckle as I used myself as a shield for Peggy as they looked at the grenade before it blew up in their faces, taking a chunk of the wall with it.<br/>	I grabbed Beth as I pulled her to the ground and shoved her under the bed before lining a man up to it. A second later bullets zipped into the room, making me roll to another body and put him on his side to start taking the rounds.<br/>	“Make sure he’s alive and his girl dead.” Bailey said.<br/>	“Soldiers!” A man roared just as gun fire sounded, making me chuckle as I shot down two men when they came inside.<br/>	The other open fire into the room again before i put the body up again.<br/>	“Fuck fuck fuck!” Bailey panicked. “Save yourselves, there is no winning this two front battle.<br/>	I stood up and stepped out before taking out two men, then grabbed Bailey and pulled her into the room.<br/>	“Stay very still while keeping absolutely quiet and you’ll live to see another day behind bars.” I growled as she stared out in fear. “Unless you think you are too good for that and I could end you right now. Do you want that?”<br/>	She shook her head before the gunfire stopped.<br/>	“Clear!” Several men barked several times, then four soldiers came into the room and aim their guns at us.<br/>	“Special Unit acquired.” A Sargent barked. “Mayor Bailey is among him.”<br/>	“She’s the mastermind.” I said. “And my prisoner of war now.”<br/>	“Did you catch that ma’am?” He asked.<br/>	“I did.” A familiar sounding woman said in the other room. “Secure the prisoner immediately.”<br/>	“Ma'am.” They said as they turned to us and grabbed her before cuffing her.<br/>	“I need some clothes for our Special Unit.” He said just as Bailey poked her head out before they aimed at her. “Hold fire. We need clothes for a girl too. Who are you sweetie?”<br/>	“My girlfriend.” I said, making him look to me as Bailey was taken out of the room while Peggy smile with love on her face.<br/>	The man smiled from that and reached for me, making me push his hand back as I shook my head before he stepped back as if he understood what I wanted.<br/>	“He hasn’t eaten for three days.” Peggy said, making him look at me in worry, then the food on the floor.<br/>	“By choice?” He asked, making me nod.<br/>	“I don’t want them to have the pleasure of thinking they own me as a pet.” I said. “I owned them as you can see. if you guys didn’t know I was here, I would die before they could hit a million dollars with how many I was fucking a day.”<br/>	He looked to the men I killed, then to the shells and blast hole in the wall before my gun and smiled with a chuckle.<br/>	“My god, I love this kid.” He said. “Are you willing to eat now sir?”<br/>	“Sure, once I get to my caravan.” I said. “I don’t fully trust you guys with all this secrecy about me.”<br/>	“Right.” He said with a sigh of disappointment as he nodded before the woman that bugged me stepped in with Lieutenant as her rank.<br/>	She smiled weakly as she passed me some clothes before I put them on, then she passed Peggy hers. Once we were dressed, I grabbed my PDA and looted the men as I placed armor on Peggy.<br/>	“I don’t want this heavy shit.” She whined, making me smile. “I want that light stuff you had.”<br/>	“You can when I find you one.” I said.<br/>	“We’ll provide you that.” The Lieutenant said, making me look to her, then to her ID.<br/>	“What do you want for it Elaine?” I asked.<br/>	“Nothing sir.” She said.<br/>	“I’m a merchant, so not happening.” I said, making them smile. “I also owe you for busting me out of here.”<br/>	“Not that you couldn’t do it yourself.” The Sargent mumbled.<br/>	“I know, but I wanted the mastermind behind bars.” I said, making their smiles widen. “Time to go. Anyone see my gear?”<br/>	“No sir, but we are looking.” A man said.<br/>	“Found something sir.” Another man said.<br/>	I stepped out of the room to see a man point into the room before I walked into it to see lockers full of guns and armor.<br/>	“Well this might take a while.” I said as I grabbed an M4, then put it around my body as I grabbed a few magazines for it, then I found my body armor, making me grab it and pass it back.<br/>	“Give it to Peggy.” I said.<br/>	“Sorry sir, you’re first with armor.” He said, making me sigh as I put it on, then looked around for another pair, but didn’t find any as I found my vest and helmet. Once it was on, I turned to the men.<br/>	“The rest is yours as payment for springing me out and the armor for her.” I said.<br/>	They smiled before I walked passed them and headed out of the room, but before I did, a man came out of hiding with a machete raised above his head, making me blow him away before walking passed him.<br/>	“Never bring a knife to a gun fight moron.” I growled as he stared at me in disbelief, then shot him in the head.<br/>	“Damn.” The Sargent said with a chuckle. “No pissing him off guys.”<br/>	Once I was outside, I looked around to see I was in a city.<br/>	“Follow me sir.” Elaine said, making me look to her before he walked to an APC.<br/>	“Can I drive?” I squeaked, making everyone chuckle.<br/>	“Not a chance.” The Sargent said. “That’s my job.”<br/>	“Can I gun then?” I asked, making everyone chuckle again.<br/>	“No, we are getting you to your caravan as you instructed and that’s it.” Elaine said with a smile. “Now get in.”<br/>	I nodded before getting in and sat down in a chair while I stared at Bailey as she stared out in deep thoughts before Peggy sat down next to me. A few hours later, everything started to look familiar before Bailey showed signs of nervousness, then she grabbed a knife from a soldier and turned to me as I put my gun up to her face.<br/>	“Sit down before I put you down parasite.” I growled as she froze, making her drop the knife before the soldier took her down, patted her down and pulled out a piece of metal.<br/>	He passed it to someone before cuffing her back up. A few minutes later, my ambush location came into sight with my caravan missing, then a tank came into view with a sheet metal gate behind it.<br/>	“Special Unit secure at the gate.” Elaine said. “Open up.”<br/>	The gate opened up before the driver drove in, revealing my caravan.<br/>	“Let me out here please.” I said.<br/>	“Yes sir.” The driver said as he stopped.<br/>	Once the door was opened, I stepped out and went to my caravan before looking inside to see only the boys were inside fucking each other, making me close the door as they looked back.  They them gasp once the door was shut then started to move quickly. I went to the goods and pulled out something for myself. As i got what i need, I started to cook on a stove that was under a roof that was surrounded by soldiers and caravans. A second later, I was hugged from behind, making me look back as the person kissed my neck, revealing Devin.<br/>	“Thank you for not giving up on us.” He said softly, making me nod as I looked back to my cooking.<br/>	As I ate, I noticed the man that was staring at me when I dropped all the deer bones outside of my first hospital while he smiled like he did then.<br/>	I stared at him before his face fill with disappointment.<br/>	“You really don’t remember me do you?” He asked, making me shake my head.<br/>	“I’m…” He started to say.<br/>	“Dad, can I have some more candy?” Beth asked as he walked up to him. “My boyfriend's caravan is out.”<br/>	“Boyfriend?” He said in alarm. “Tell me you didn’t fuck him.”<br/>	“Dad, what’s wrong?” She asked in worry.<br/>	“He’s your brother.” He said, making me stare at him in disbelief before looked to the Captain strips on his shoulder, then his name tag to see it said R. Reeds.<br/>	“Shit.” She said with a slight whine as she looked to me. “I didn’t know. I told you I forgot what he looked like.”<br/>	My dad sighed as he looked at me while continued to stare at his name tag.<br/>	“Calm son.” He said. “No need to go into the deep for not knowing who we were. Things have changed since we last seen each other.”<br/>	I turned away and started to walk to my caravan, but froze when I spotted Darcy.<br/>	“Who is she?” I asked.<br/>	“Your doctor.” He said.<br/>	“What happened to doctor’s telling their patient everything that was wrong with them?” I asked, making him sigh.<br/>	“I’m sorry son, that information is classified and she doesn't even know everything.”<br/>	I turned to him.<br/>	“Then tell me everything.” I said. “Right here and now.”<br/>	He glanced to the civilians, then back to me.<br/>	“I can’t.” He said.<br/>	“Then I guess you don’t mind me terminating your mission?” I asked as I pulled out my pistol.<br/>	“No wait!” He yelped in panic.<br/>	“Spill it.” I growled. “I don’t like feeling like a lab rat.”<br/>	Someone grabbed me, making me elbow them in the chest before taking them to the ground and shot them in the armor.<br/>	“Next shot will be your balls of steel and not a protected place.” I growled.<br/>	“Stand down!” My dad said as several soldiers raised their guns. “You know he’s been trained by me.”<br/>	“Not really on guns.” I said. “And by how good i am, I think I surpassed your skills.”<br/>	He smiled as he nodded.<br/>	“I think I have to agree with the feed I saw.” He said.<br/>	“Spill it.” I said, making his smile fade.<br/>	“You know I can’t do that in front of civilians.” He said, making me sigh.<br/>	“Then I’m out of here.” I said.<br/>	“Don’t let my sister wander in a gang infested city alone again or I’ll be hunting you next.” I growled.<br/>	He stared at me before I turned to my wagon just as a man gasped, making me look back to see a soldier aiming a dart gun at me. I shot him in the head, then shot the other men in the leg.<br/>	“Son stop!” My dad yelped as he motion everyone to stand down.<br/>	“I warned your scout.” I said. “I will not be suppressed or captured by you guys. Dart guns are a major threat here.”<br/>	He sighed as I moved to a man with four horses on his wagon.<br/>	“I’ll take two of your horses.” I said, making him look passed me just as someone grabbed me.<br/>	I growled as they stabbed me with a needle before I shot the person in the foot, then turned around and unloaded the clip into their face before I shot all the soldiers close to me.<br/>	“The next person that disobeys my orders will be shot by me if he don’t kill you first!” My dad roared. “Stand the fuck down or so help me God!”<br/>	I pulled the needle out of my neck to see it was full, making me sigh as I looked to the man.<br/>	“Are they for sell?” I asked. “Your wagon don’t need that many.”<br/>	“S-sure thing.” He shuddered nervously. “I’ll sell.”<br/>	“Done.” I said and pulled out my PDA.<br/>	“May I borrow you PDA please?” I asked.<br/>	“Sure.” He said before he passed it to me.<br/>	“Lockout disengaged.” My PDA said before I cleared his cookies, then gave it back.<br/>	“Thanks.” I said. “I had to log you out of everything by deleting your cookies to prevent anyone from getting into my PDA. Sorry about that.”<br/>	“It’s fine.” He said as he nodded. “I know all my passwords. Where can I find that app?”<br/>	“It’s called Shop Manager Pro.” I said. “It’s not free or cheap, but you only have to pay once.”<br/>	I raised my PDA to him.<br/>	“Place the following price in my side.” I said.<br/>	“Ten grand.” He said, making it appear on his side before he smiled. “I like that.”<br/>	“Accept.” I said, making his smile widen, then he looked to a man.<br/>	“Give him two horses.” He said<br/>	“Yes boss.” The man said before he tied  them to my wagon before as i turned to it.<br/>	“Someone grabbed my shoulder, making me look to them to see my dad before he yanked back.<br/>	“Calm please and don’t leave me.” He said with a slight whine. "I need my son."<br/>	“I’m going to no matter what you do.” I said. “But coming back is entirely up to you if you spill the beans.”<br/>	He sighed.<br/>	“You are the cure.” He said. “Your blood, bodily fluids, it kills the virus.”<br/>	“Okay, how is that?” I asked.<br/>	“I don’t know.” He said. “I couldn’t understand the egghead crap when they tried to tell me. You have a unique mutation that was created when exposed to the virus, making it deadly to the virus.”<br/>	“Am I the only one?” I asked.<br/>	“That we know of.” He said as he nodded.<br/>	“How much did Darcy use me?” I asked. “How much did she know?”<br/>	“She only knew you were the cure.” He said, making me stare at him.<br/>	“Thanks for telling me.” I said. “I’ll be back in a week or so. Do I have my robots still?”<br/>	He nodded.<br/>	“They were only disabled and had to be rebooted.” He said with a sigh of relief.<br/>	“Sorry if I impregnated my sister.” I said, making his face fill with slight distress.<br/>	“It’s okay.” He said as he nodded. “I should have updated her with your looks before she started to become annoyed with me holding her back and ran away.”<br/>	I pulled away before grabbing a cup from my wagon, then cut my hand and let it drip into the cup. Once there was a good amount, I gave it to him and bandaged myself up.<br/>	“Make the cure.” I said as he smiled as he took the cup, then left me.<br/>	 I turned back to the wagon, but someone grabbed my hand, making me look to the person to see Devin.<br/>	“Am I still able to come with you?” He asked. “My sister wishes to stay with your dad. She isn’t taking the sight of someone blowing a chunk out of your chest very well.”<br/>	“Yes, same with Michael and now Peggy.” I said. “I’m choosing her as my girl for not lying and deceiving me or forcing me to be a guinea pig.”<br/>	Peggy squeaked as he grabbed my other hand before I stepped in.<br/>	“Can I come?” Beth asked. “I didn’t mean to do any…”<br/>	“Yes sis, I know.” I said. “You are in the dark as much as I was. Just no more fucking me.”<br/>	“Right.” She said as she nodded quickly, then got into the wagon.<br/>	Several years passed and I never was hunted again, making Caravan and vigilante business a breeze as I continued to save everyone I can while fucking everyone that wished it. My sister never left my side and started to fall for Devin while Michael’s refused to get a girl as he wanted me. Once I hit twenty, my sister married Devin, making Peggy propose when she found out, but I didn’t like the idea of choosing still, making me unable to accept her proposal if she couldn't accept Michael being with me as well. Another two years passed and she finally caved before she allowed it. The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>